YA PIHI IRAKEMA
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Pour dire je t'aime, les indiens Yanomami en Amazonie disent : Ya pihi irakema, qui signifie j'ai été contaminé par ton être - une partie de toi y vit et y grandit. OMEGAVERSE. M-Preg.
1. Prologue -3e semaine

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru et ItaYahi**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : My destiny, à mon tour de pleurer, pendulum.**

 **Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli !**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Es-tu l'unique  
Au milieu de millions d'autres ?  
Ou bien es-tu mon grain de sable  
Agité dans le vent ?_  
 **Born to be yours  
** **Kygo feat Imagine Dragons**

* * *

\- Félicitations, vous êtes enceint.

Assis sur la table de consultation, Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le médecin devait faire une erreur. Il dut le dire à haute voix car le spécialiste lui montra ses tests sanguins qui affichaient un gros : POSITIF.

 _Impossible._

Naruto avait couché avec deux alphas dans sa vie, l'un été une mauvaise expérience et l'autre datait de l'année dernière. Depuis, il avait partagé la couche de quelques Bêtas et Omégas, mais les chances d'être fécondé étaient faibles, de plus, il se protégeait à chaque fois.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis plus de quatre mois et, d'après le test sous les yeux, il était enceint d'un mois à peine.

 _Comment ?_

Naruto avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres Omégas.

Comme sa mère, morte prématurément, ses chaleurs, plus puissantes que celles des autres, le rendaient fou au point de perdre connaissance et d'oublier le moment dès les premières vagues. Seulement, depuis ses premières chaleurs d'Oméga, qui lui avaient causé le pire, il prenait des pilules et des inhibiteurs pour les contrôler. Et depuis peu, il s'agissait des doses les plus fortes du marché, qu'il avait à prix réduit, car il travaillait pour l'entreprise, la Uchiha Coopération, qui en produisait.

Jamais, il ne les avait oubliés.

 _Non._

Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Est-ce que ses médicaments n'avaient pas correctement agi, laissant ses chaleurs prendre le dessus sur sa raison ? Et si c'était le cas, alors ça voulait dire qu'un Alpha en avait profité ? Violé ? Encore une fois.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu la chance de sa jeunesse, celle de retrouver du sperme entre ses jambes et de se rendre à l'hôpital pour prendre une pilule du lendemain. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas ce mal-être caractéristique d'avoir été abusé. Il le connaissait pourtant.

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Il faut faire un nouveau test, lança-t-il au médecin.

\- Écoutez Monsieur Uzumaki, je sais que ça peut être déstabilisant comme nouvelle, mais je vous assure que les tests ne mentent pas. De plus, vous avez tous les symptômes correspondants ; nausées, vomissements, vous ne supportez plus certains aliments ou parfums.

Naruto laissa le médecin déblatérer toutes ces connaissances sur le sujet, tandis qu'il se perdait petit à petit dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Son pire cauchemar se produisait. Il n'avait jamais connu son père Alpha, mais il savait qu'il avait été l'âme-sœur de sa mère Oméga.

Cette dernière passait son temps à lui raconter leur histoire d'amour au premier regard, mais un amour qui l'avait tué, faisant de lui un orphelin à l'âge de 16 ans.

Jamais, ça lui viendrait à l'esprit de dire qu'il avait eu une vie maudite, mais ce n'était pas la vie dont il rêvait. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Naruto avait dû s'occuper de sa mère qui se laissait mourir à petit feu et qui n'avait pas réussi à l'élever dans les meilleures conditions. Après tout, son âme-sœur était mort et elle ne pouvait plus retrouver l'amour, de plus, la société rejetait les Omégas. Sa mère n'avait pas eu la force de se battre contre le courant seul. Elle avait préféré garder son amour et le noyer à l'intérieur.

Seulement, à ses yeux, l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant ne suffisait pas, surtout dans ces conditions. Naruto n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette peur enfantine. Ce traumatisme enfoui dans son cœur. Il refusait de faire vivre ce qu'il avait vécu à un enfant. Si ce n'était pas pour l'élever dans une vraie famille unie, il ne pouvait accepter de donner naissance.

\- Le père va-

\- Il n'y a pas de père, répondit Naruto sans réfléchir.

Le médecin se tut, comprenant l'étendue du problème qui se posait pour un quart de la population actuelle. Il reprit un visage impassible et se prépara à donner toutes les options à cet homme enceint. Même s'il était contre, il se devait faire son métier et informer ce parent de ses choix pour le futur.

 _Et il n'y aura pas d'enfant._

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Hello tout le monde, me voilà avec un second et dernier omegaverse. Il contient 9 chp + 1 prologue et 1 épilogue + un extra soit un total de 12 semaines de publication, je risque cependant de regrouper certains chp ensemble car certains chp font la moitié d'autre. Je verrais au feeling. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je me lance de suite dans la prochaine histoire pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre quand celle-là sera terminée._

 _Comme d'habitude, la publication du prochain chp se fera toutes les semaines._

 _PS : Merci à tous les guest qui ont écrit sur le dernier chp de l'histoire " le temps d'une descente" et l'os " on se retrouvera", la plupart passe par là donc merci de toujours me suivre et c'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas vous dire merci sur les derniers chp à chaque fois **  
**_


	2. Chp1- 4e semaine

Sasuke lisait en diagonale un dossier que Naruto, le secrétaire officiel d'Itachi et le sien officieux, avait retravaillé. Retravailler était un bien grand mot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un torchon sous les yeux. Il retira ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur son bureau, se massant les tempes, soupirant d'exaspération.

Il tendit la main pour appuyer sur le bouton de son téléphone de bureau, qui le mettait directement en contact avec sa secrétaire :

\- Sakura, peux-tu faire venir Naruto dans mon bureau ?

\- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Uchiha, Naruto et votre frère sont en rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

Sasuke jura intérieurement en posant les yeux sur l'emploi du temps de son frère qui trônait sur un côté de son écran d'ordinateur. Il coupa la communication, non sans avoir demandé à être prévenu quand ils reviendraient.

Itachi et lui étaient peut-être à la tête dans l'entreprise familiale depuis la mort de ses parents, mais ils ne dirigeaient pas le même pôle. Itachi, de cinq ans son ainé, s'occupait de la partie fabrication des inhibiteurs dont les pilules contraceptives tandis que lui se chargeait de la commercialisation. À eux deux, ils détenaient presque la totalité du marché.

À la reprise de l'entreprise, ils gardèrent la politique de leurs parents, qui consistait à ne faire aucune différence entre les Alphas, Bêtas et Omégas. Ils suscitaient autant de mépris que d'admiration, mais tous ceux qui travaillaient pour eux, étaient tolérants et acceptaient les différentes classes. Ils avaient toujours privilégié les plus méritants. Naruto faisait partie de ceux-là.

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvient, Sasuke avait toujours connu le secrétaire aux côtés de ses parents. Du moins, il en avait souvent entendu parler pendant les repas de famille. Fugaku et Mikoto, ne cessaient pas de parler du petit stagiaire, à qui ils avaient laissé sa chance et sans regret. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une perle d'Oméga, qui travaillait d'arrache-pied même s'il n'était pas payé.

Un jour, le stagiaire était devenu un alternant. Sasuke avait appris la mort de la mère de Naruto et ce dernier allait abandonner ses études pour rentrer dans la vie active, mais Mikoto et Fugaku s'y étaient opposés.

Ses parents avaient proposé à Naruto de transformer son cursus initial en alternance, pour qu'il puisse obtenir son diplôme et travailler pour eux pendant et après ses études. Si n'importe qui pensait qu'il s'agissait de pitié, les principales concernées savaient qu'il n'y en était rien.

Naruto était un élément irremplaçable pour l'entreprise, Sasuke s'en était rendu compte à la mort soudaine de ses parents. Itachi et lui, qui n'avaient pas prévu de reprendre l'Uchiha Coopération, avaient eu un déclic à la tragédie. Sur un coup de tête, ils avaient décidé de continuer à faire vivre leurs parents à travers l'entreprise et, même s'ils avaient des notions de management et de commerce, grâce à leurs études respectives, ce fut Naruto qui les aida pendant plusieurs mois à prendre les rênes.

Il leur expliqua tous les partenariats, tout le schéma de l'entreprise et multiples informations pour qu'ils puissent suivre les traces de leurs parents. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que les frères Uchiha apprirent que Mikoto et Fugaku avaient légué des parts de l'entreprise à Naruto et qu'il avait un accès personnel et gratuit aux pilules contraceptives et inhibiteurs. Ils ne contestèrent jamais leur décision et trouvèrent admiratif que Naruto ne cherche pas à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu plus que ce que Mikoto et Fugaku lui avaient offert.

Il restait à sa place depuis plus de dix ans, en tant que secrétaire principal et ce n'était pourtant pas Sasuke qui lui facilitait la tâche. En effet, dès leur première rencontre, ce fut explosif, du moins pour lui, il ne savait pas comment Naruto avait ressenti ça.

Le jour de l'enterrement, Sasuke était inconsolable à la vue de sa mère dans un cercueil et il refusait qu'on le ferme. Puis une douce odeur avait titillé ses narines et son attention avait été détournée. Un homme de son âge, une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux blés et regard océan s'était approché et avait déposé un coquelicot dans le cercueil. Même en pantalon et col roulé noir, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de reconnaître le secrétaire de ses parents, qu'il avait déjà aperçu de loin dans l'entreprise.

Impuissant et submergé par ce qui se dégageait de lui, Sasuke n'avait pas réagi quand le secrétaire avait fait un signe de tête pour fermer le cercueil. Puis une fureur sans nom avait pris possession de son corps. Sasuke avait jeté Naruto de l'enterrement, mais pas pour ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire.

Il l'avait fait parce que pendant que cet homme était à ses côtés, il ne ressentait aucune tristesse pour ses parents. Son esprit était complètement tourné vers le secrétaire qui avait fait naître des sentiments inappropriés dans ce lieu de deuil. Malgré tout ça, Naruto ne lui en avait jamais reparlé et ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Il était resté présent, sans qu'il lui demande, pour l'aider à prendre la relève de l'entreprise et, quand ses ressources humaines avaient engagé Sakura, comme secrétaire pour l'aider dans le pôle commercial et que cette dernière n'était pas totalement compétente, Naruto l'avait discrètement aidé, voire même fait son travail.

Sasuke n'était ni idiot, ni aveugle, alors, même s'il avait gardé Sakura, qui s'améliorait de jour en jour et l'aidait quand Naruto était avec Itachi, il se tournait principalement vers Naruto, qui ne rechignait jamais sur le surplus de travail ni les heures supplémentaires.

En bon patron, parce qu'il estimait être dans cette catégorie, ainsi qu'avec l'accord de sa comptabilité, Naruto avait vu son salaire doublé. Sasuke se souvint encore du jour où Naruto s'en était rendu compte, sa bouche qui disait merci, mais ses yeux qui hurlaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ce dernier aurait pu refuser cette promotion déguisée, mais il l'aurait contrarié et Sasuke détestait ça, tout comme Naruto n'aimait pas voir Itachi et lui d'une quelconque humeur négative.

Seulement, ça faisait plusieurs jours que Naruto mettait les nerfs d'Itachi et les siens à rude épreuve. Il était distrait et ça se ressentait de plus en plus dans son travail. Ils avaient décidé de le laisser se reprendre, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Ils devaient lui en parler et savoir ce qui se passait, espérant qu'à la fin de l'entrevue, l'entreprise n'allait pas perdre leur meilleur élément. Sasuke espérait surtout que le comportement de Naruto n'était pas de sa faute, même s'il doutait fortement du contraire.

Pour lui, il avait peut-être commis une erreur, mais Naruto n'avait pas semblé lui en tenir rigueur les jours qui suivirent l'incident. Sasuke se demandait si, aux yeux de l'Oméga, ce dernier pensait que c'était de sa faute. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Naruto ne serait jamais venu le confronter et aurait agi naturellement avec lui.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, votre frère et Naruto sont revenus.

La voix grésillante de Sakura, à travers son téléphone de bureau, le ramena sur terre et sans attendre, Sasuke sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de son aîné, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il répondit à peine au sourire de sa secrétaire Oméga, qui s'éventrait à dégager des phéromones pour l'attirer.

Il était un Alpha. Forcément, il réagissait, mais pas comme tout le monde le pensait. Ça le dégoûtait. Il détestait ce genre d'Oméga, qui était à la limite de la prostitution, pour se lier à un Alpha. Sakura l'avait bien compris quand elle avait failli se faire virer. Depuis, elle restait discrète dans ses tentatives, plus subtile et Sasuke se disait qu'elle allait finir par se lasser.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau de son frère et rentra quand il entendit ce dernier lui autoriser.

XxX

Itachi invita Naruto à s'installer sur la chaise face à son bureau tandis que lui, prit place sur son fauteuil. Il observa son secrétaire qui regardait le sol au lieu de lui faire face.

C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs jours. Naruto ne regardait presque plus personne, s'enfermant sur lui-même. Concernant le travail fourni, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était à la hauteur de sa réputation et celle de l'entreprise.

Si au début, Itachi et Sasuke, son petit frère, qui avait aussi remarqué le changement chez Naruto, avaient décidé de laisser une chance au secrétaire de la famille de se reprendre, aujourd'hui, avec la réunion désastreuse, ils devaient y remédier.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais le problème devait trouver une solution et rapidement. Naruto était leur meilleur élément et il refusait de le voir s'auto-détruire ou devoir le congédier. Il avait tellement fait pour cette entreprise. Bien qu'Itachi soit un Alpha de 31 ans et que Naruto soit un Oméga de 26 ans, il n'avait jamais eu honte que ce soit le secrétaire qui l'ait aidé, lui et Sasuke, à reprendre l'entreprise familiale et la maintenir à flot. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ça.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il l'autorisa à rentrer. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son frère. Ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce dernier aperçu de suite Naruto, avant de reporter son regard abyssal dans le sien. Sasuke avança pour le rejoindre, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de Naruto, il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Itachi savait que son cadet ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait ça depuis leur première rencontre à l'enterrement de leurs parents. De même que Naruto. Si personne ne s'était jamais attardé sur le tic de ces deux-là, Itachi en avait fait une fixation. Et chaque fois, ils les jalousaient autant qu'il les bénissait. En effet, les âmes-sœurs se faisaient rares dans le monde, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto et Sasuke l'étaient.

Depuis que l'Oméga, dont Itachi était amoureux, avait trouvé sa propre âme-sœur lors d'un voyage en France, sous ses yeux, l'aîné Uchiha savait les reconnaître. Cette odeur qui attise les sens des concernés, qui les oblige à faire abstraction de tout ce qui les entoure, sauf de la personne que le destin a choisie pour lui. Lui, qui ne croyait pas à cette légende urbaine, avait été obligé de s'incliner devant le destin. Après ça, Itachi s'était juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux d'un Oméga, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son âme-sœur. Peut-être qu'il ne la trouverait jamais, il ne la cherchait pas après , en attendant, il se contentait de profiter de sa vie et de quelques Bêtas, surtout un qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

Itachi regarda son frère, reprendre la maîtrise de son corps et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que Naruto rouvrit les yeux et expira discrètement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses deux-là n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas, mais il était peut-être temps qu'il fasse comprendre à son petit frère que les histoires d'Alphas et d'Oméga prédestinés, que sa mère leur racontait, enfant, avaient une part de vérité.

\- Naruto, tu dois te douter de la raison qui nous pousse à nous entretenir tous les trois ? commença Itachi.

Naruto se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de hocher de haut en bas la tête. Apparemment, il ne comptait pas parler. Ça allait être à lui et Sasuke de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec nous ou quelqu'un dans l'entreprise ? attaqua Sasuke.

Itachi fut surpris par l'intervention de son cadet, mais surtout par le ton coupable employé. Sasuke, lui cachait-il des choses ?

Naruto hocha négativement la tête avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et relever les yeux vers eux.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer des soucis, je vais me reprendre. Je vous le promets.

Même s'ils ne doutaient pas de la sincérité des mots, de leur employé, Itachi et Sasuke ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre que Naruto s'exécute.

\- Naruto, tu ne fais pas seulement partie de l'entreprise, tu es comme de la famille et on s'entraide entre les membres d'une même famille, commença prudemment Itachi, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible pour tout le monde. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire parler ou culpabiliser, mais te voir comme ça, nous fais nous sentir inutile avec Sasuke, mais, surtout, te fais te sentir seul, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu as toujours été là pour nous et, même si tu le sais déjà, je veux te rappeler que nous sommes là pour toi. Qu'importe ce-

\- Je suis enceint.

Une bombe silencieuse explosa dans la pièce. Naruto n'avait même pas eu la décence de les alerter avec un compte à rebours. Ce dernier baissa à nouveau la tête devant l'absence de réaction de leur part et Itachi tourna immédiatement la tête vers son cadet.

Sasuke fixait Naruto le visage dur, la mâchoire serrée, le corps tendu, les poings rentrant dans sa propre chair sur ses cuisses. Puis le visage se détendit progressivement et quand Itachi reporta son attention sur Naruto, son secrétaire tremblait légèrement et des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

Il jura intérieurement et analysa rapidement la situation. Il allait s'occuper de Naruto, son frère pouvait attendre qu'il termine le travail, malgré tout, quand Itachi se leva pour rejoindre son employé, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qu'il pressa en signe de réconfort.

À hauteur de Naruto, Itachi s'accroupit et posa précautionneusement une main sur la cuisse de l'Oméga.

\- Cesse de pleurer Naruto, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de faire ta vie, ça ne change rien pour nous et pour l'entreprise. Tu garderas ta place. On va chercher quelqu'un en intérim qui te remplacera pour ton congé paternité et parental, si tu en veux un. Puis tu reviendras parmi nous après.

Naruto se cacha les yeux avec son avant-bras et continua de pleurer en silence malgré ses mots qu'il pensait réconfortant. Il tenta de nouveau :

\- C'est une super nouvelle, ton compagnon doit-

\- Il n'y a pas de père, coupa de nouveau l'Oméga.

Itachi sentit le malaise s'installer devant lui, mais aussi derrière, il regarda, par-dessus son épaule, son petit frère, le visage complètement paniqué. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune information pour gérer correctement le problème, il se permit d'en demander plus à Naruto.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis tombé enceint. Je n'ai pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis plus de quatre mois. C'est impossible.

Itachi se redressa et vint prendre appuie sur son bureau, face à Naruto et dos Sasuke, qui se liquéfiait sur place, créant une barrière pour que ni l'un ni l'autre plonge dans leurs yeux. Il craignait de ce que chacun pourrait lire.

\- Tu as oublié de prendre tes pilules ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais en vérifiant ma plaquette, je n'ai loupé aucun jour. Je ne comprends pas.

Itachi non plus. Même si Naruto avait oublié une pilule, les risques de tomber enceint, étaient minimums, mais pas impossible. Malgré tout, ses chaleurs se seraient déclenchées irrégulièrement et il se souviendrait d'un rapport quelconque.

\- Non, je ne m'en souviendrais pas.

L'aîné Uchiha, qui tenait son menton entre ses doigts plissa des yeux à l'aveu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir conservé les dernières volontés de vos parents à mon égard, sans poser de questions, mais vous n'avez jamais été curieux du pourquoi ?

Effectivement, non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Itachi avait fait et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Sasuke. Les moyens de contraception des Oméga étaient privés à leurs yeux et, si Naruto en avait soit, mais jamais ils se seraient permis de fouiller dans la vie personnelle de leur secrétaire.

Naruto sortit ses inhibiteurs dont sa plaquette de pilules et la tendit à Itachi, qui bloqua en comprenant ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il la fit passer à Sasuke, qu'il vit écarquiller des yeux. L'Oméga se protégeait avec des médicaments au dosage le plus fort du marché et, surtout, les plus chères. Rares étaient les Omégas qui en prenaient, car ils étaient dangereux.

Ils avaient la particularité de bloquer les chaleurs. Ça pouvait rendre stérile ou créer des dommages internes. Elles n'étaient pas totalement au point et étaient prescrites sous ordonnance après accord de plusieurs médecins et, surtout, celui de l'Oméga, conscient des risques.

\- Quand ma mère avait ses chaleurs, il n'y avait pas de signes avant-gardistes. Elle pouvait vous parler du beau-temps et la seconde d'après, rentrer dans cette soif sexuelle insatiable. Elle dégageait des phéromones puissantes qui attiraient n'importe qui à notre porte et il ne suffisait pas que d'une étreinte pour la calmer, puis elle s'endormait sans préavis, une fois son corps rassasié et se réveillait le lendemain sans souvenir de la veille.

Itachi écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Naruto, attendant la chute dont il se doutait déjà :

\- C'est héréditaire.

Le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol l'obligea à se retourner vers son petit frère qui affichait un visage apeuré à présent. Itachi se retint d'apporter toute son attention sur Sasuke qui semblait vraiment mal au point, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi peu maître de lui. Il récupéra la plaquette que son cadet avait lâchée sur la table et refit barrière.

Naruto, le visage baissé et les mains dans sa tignasse blonde, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état de son patron, complètement dans sa bulle.

\- Naruto, est-ce que je peux récupérer ta plaquette ? J'aimerais l'analyser.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, je serais toujours enceint.

Oui, Naruto le serait toujours, mais si le souci venait des plaquettes de l'entreprise, Naruto était en droit de porter plainte contre eux. Malgré tout ce qu'Itachi venait d'apprendre, il était persuadé que leurs produits n'étaient pas la cause, il avait confiance dans son pôle, mais il avait une autre hypothèse.

Malgré la politique de l'entreprise, beaucoup d'Alpha, Bêta et même Oméga, jalousaient Naruto pour sa place auprès d'eux. Lui et Sasuke n'avaient pas hésité à suivre l'exemple de leur parents quelque années plus tôt, en virant certains quand les propos tenus, étaient allés trop loin, mais il ne pouvait déceler tous les menteurs et faux-culs.

Il supposait, espérant à tort, qu'une personne était derrière la grossesse de Naruto. Il préféra garder cette idée pour lui.

\- Mais tu peux encore changer les choses, je suppose.

Naruto ne sembla pas se formaliser qu'Itachi évoque l'avortement, après tout, vu sa réaction, l'employé devait sûrement y penser.

\- Oui, il me reste encore deux mois pour prendre une décision.

Itachi acquiesça et prit une décision sans concerter son frère, ce dernier n'était visiblement pas en mesure de se tenir convenablement à ses côtés.

\- Naruto, rentre chez toi et prend du repos, autant qu'il t'en faut. Ce n'est pas une décision facile et tu n'as pas besoin que le travail te parasite l'esprit.

\- Non, objecta le secrétaire en relevant brusquement le visage.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Naruto.

Le visage de son employé se décomposa et Itachi s'empressa d'éclaircir ses propos.

\- Ne le prends pas pour toi, je te donne ma parole que ta place ne sera attribuée à personne. Tu es un pilier de l'entreprise et, même si ton absence va se faire ressentir, tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser rester dans cet état. Ta santé et celle de ton enfant sont la priorité. Sache que Sasuke et moi restons présents pour toi, jour et nuit. Ça ne change rien entre nous, peu importe ce que tu décides. D'accord Naruto ?

Itachi tendit la main vers Naruto, il lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt avant de glisser le long de la mâchoire et d'attraper son menton pour l'obliger à planter les azurs dans ses yeux. Il se permit de s'y perdre quelques secondes.

Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'y avait pas eu Izumi auparavant ou Yahiko maintenant, ainsi que Sasuke pour Naruto, il n'aurait pas hésité à faire l'amour à cet homme extraordinaire, plein de principes et joie de vivre et de le mordre pour faire de lui son partenaire.

Seulement, les autres existaient et il se contenterait d'être une personne sur qui, il pourrait compter.

\- D'accord Naruto ?

Un hochement de tête plus tard, l'employé se retira, le laissant seul avec son petit frère. Itachi se retourna vers lui et sans cérémonie, lança :

\- Maintenant, tu as intérêt de me dire que ce qui est en train de me traverser l'esprit est d'une absurdité sans nom.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke attrapa sa poubelle de bureau et vida ses tripes à l'intérieur, confirmant toutes ses suppositions concernant son frère et Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon et bien je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour, j'ai vu bcp de nouveaux pseudos donc je suis plutôt contente. J'espère vraiment que cet omegaverse vous plaira autant que le 1er_

 _ **Petite réponse à guest 1 &2&3 :** hey, n'hésitez pas à mettre des pseudos ou des chiffres, n'importe quoi pour que je puisse vous identifier et faire des réponses plus personnalisées ^^ Merci pour la confiance que vous m'accordez ! contente que vous me suivez._

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Normalement, avec ce chapitre, tu as compris pourquoi Naruto ne se souvenait pas du père ^^ Et oui je trouve que je ne dis pas assez merci parce que vous me gâtez toujours un peu plus à chaque histoire =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Steva :** je comprends ta frustration mais je trouve que je suis déjà assez rapide dans mes publications, il faut quand même me laisser le temps d'en écrire d'autres. Alors pour l'intrigue de la grossesse, tu vas le savoir dans les premiers chp tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le sujet principal, ni le fil conducteur de l'histoire mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même après avoir découvert._

 _ **Petite réponse à Sakura K :** J'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowkiss38 :** Est-ce que tu aimes toujours ? ?_

 _ **Petite réponse à Otakuweird :** J'avais que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de monde sur les omegaverse. Pour le moment ça reste le dernier mais si vous êtes plusieurs en en redemander, je ferai quand même une pause mais peut-être que j'en ressortirai un de temps à autre mais ça ne sera pas mon univers principal c'est sûr_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo :** Encore plus impatiente que moi, je ne pensais pas trouver un jour ! xD_

 _ **Petite réponse à Lillia :** Mdr, je n'ai pas encore décidé de faire de Naruto la sainte vierge ou l'appeler Naruto the virgin ( si tu connais la série ? x)_


	3. Chp2- 4semaines plus tôt

_Sasuke traversait tranquillement la ville, dans son long pardessus bleu qui le protégeait du froid de décembre. Il regardait les gens, dans de magnifiques tenues de fête, sortir de chez eux ou, au contraire, s'inviter chez d'autres, pour profiter de la dernière nuit de l'année et célébrer la nouvelle qui commencerait dans quelques heures._

 _Sasuke avait rendez-vous chez le Bêta, que son frère fréquentait depuis peu, pour une sauterie innocente, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y participer. Malgré tout, pour Itachi, car ce dernier voulait lui présenter, il allait fait un effort et apporter une bouteille d'un grand cru français._

 _Une vibration à l'intérieur de son manteau attira son attention puis un deuxième. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour sortir son portable de sa poche intérieure et vérifiée qui tentait de le joindre. Il remarqua que le signal de l'alarme de l'entreprise avec le code de Naruto venait de s'allumer pour l'alerter de la présence de ce dernier dans les locaux. Il regarda aussi le message de son frère._

De : Itachi  
A : Sasuke  
« Naruto a sûrement oublié quelque chose dans la journée, n'y prête pas attention, il va repartir avant même que tu puisses t'assurer que c'est bien lui. Prends un taxi au lieu de marcher pour retarder ta venue. On attend plus que toi. Surtout une belle Bêta, blonde, aux yeux bleus. »

 _Sasuke soupira d'exaspération, Itachi avait déjà dû commencer à boire pour l'envoyer dans les bras de quelqu'un aussi ouvertement. Il suivi quand même son conseil en hâlant un taxi qui s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur savourant le chauffage et en profita pour se découvrir un peu de son écharpe bordeaux._

 _\- À la Uchiha Coopération._

 _\- Bien Monsieur._

 _Itachi avait raison, il arriverait plus vite, mais, avant, il allait faire un détour pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Naruto à l'entreprise. Même s'il n'avait pas encore vu la Bêta. Il préférait de loin la chevelure en bataille et les yeux cobalt de l'Oméga qui travaillait pour eux._

 _Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer en arrière sur la banquette comme pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, mais les rouvrit aussitôt sur le plafond de la voiture. Ce soir, il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre cette attirance inexpliquée. Il s'était battu chaque jour de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, sans parler de cinq dernières et des prochaines à venir. Alors, ce soir, il s'accordait un moment de répit._

 _Sasuke ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il refusait de se laisser transporter par l'odeur enivrante de Naruto, mais, en son for-intérieur, il sentait le rejet de ce dernier et pas seulement parce qu'il était le patron._

 _Est-ce qu'à part Naruto, il avait ressenti de l'attirance pour un ou une autre, Alpha, Bêta ou Oméga ? Il y avait cru, dur comme fer, avant sa rencontre avec le secrétaire. Depuis, il comprenait que ce n'était rien de tout cela. Rien de comparable avant et encore moins maintenant ou dans l'avenir._

 _XxX_

 _Naruto monta lentement les escaliers de l'entreprise. En temps normal, il prenait l'ascenseur pour aller plus vite, mais, quand il le pouvait, il adorait prendre le temps d'atteindre son bureau tout en pensant à tout et à rien. Ce soir, il s'était échappé d'un rendez-vous arrangé par son ami Neji pour qu'il rencontre sa douce cousine Hinata. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que cette dernière préférait le taciturne Shino et discrètement, il avait filé en piquant de quoi se nourrir._

 _S'il se retrouvait ici plutôt que chez lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul pour une soirée festive, mais, en même temps, il n'avait aucune envie de rester entouré. Légèrement contradictoire. C'est sûr que la passer au bureau n'était pas terrible, mais, au moins, il pourrait s'avancer sur les dossiers de début d'année._

 _Il sortit des escaliers pour s'avancer dans le couloir au trônait son bureau et celui de Sakura. Il déposa le sac plastique qui contenait son repas et se défit de son manteau noir avant de s'arrêter net dans ses mouvements. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'odeur qu'il aimait tant sentir envahir ses poumons, caractéristique de Sasuke vint jusqu'à lui._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux quand le son de l'ascenseur tinta pour signaler l'ouverture des portes._

 _Devant lui se dressa son jeune patron, dans un beau pardessus bleu ouvert, avec une écharpe bordeaux qui retombait sur ses épaules. Il retrouva la couleur sur une chemise satinée qui épousait sa taille, rentrer dans un jean résiné bleu marine qui, Naruto en était sûr, mettait ses fesses en valeur._

 _L'Oméga avait toujours trouvé Sasuke attirant dans ses costumes, fait sur-mesure, mais le voir dans des vêtements plus décontractés, le rendaitt plus abordable, lui rajoutant des tourbillons dans son ventre. Si, lors de leur première rencontre, Naruto avait cru ressentir une connexion avec le cadet des Uchiha, à cause de sa peine envers Mikoto et Fugaku, qu'il aimait comme ses propres parents, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait plus que ça._

 _Bien qu'il se soit fait jeter comme un mal-propre de l'enterrement par Sasuke, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir encore ce lien. Naruto n'avait pas cherché à s'en défaire, suivant son instinct quand il lui disait de s'occuper de lui, bien qu'il ne s'agît que de travail. Il faisait tout pour que son patron soit de bonne humeur et dans les meilleures conditions, là où il était plutôt le secrétaire d'Itachi._

 _Malgré tout, il n'avait pas cherché à ce que ce lien soit concret. Les Alphas, l'avaient trop fait souffrir par le passé et le seul qui s'était bien comporté avec lui, n'avait pas réussi à gagner son cœur et Naruto l'avait quitté quelques mois auparavant. Il refusait de tenter quelque chose, si c'était pour revenir sur ses pas et, de toute façon, il avait bien remarqué le désintéressement de Sasuke vis-à-vis des Omégas de l'entreprise._

Faux lui cria une petite voix.

 _Sasuke s'intéressait à lui ou du moins se préoccupait de son bien-être, même si le plus clair du temps ça passait par Itachi. Sa promotion, son salaire, des nouilles au self et plein d'autres choses que le jeune patron avait mises en place. Ils ne jouaient pas au jeu du chat à la souris, loin de là, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'enquérir de l'autre._

 _\- Bonsoir._

 _\- Bonsoir, répondit-il en continuant de détailler Sasuke qui s'approchait de lui._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent vite à un pas l'un de l'autre et Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la beauté androgyne du brun._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_

 _\- Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir un ?_

 _Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur à sa réponse soudaine et sur la défensive. Il sentit les onyx le scruter sous toutes les coutures et loin de le déranger, il apprécia. Naruto pensait que ça devait aussi faire bizarre à son patron de le voir habillé différemment._

 _En effet, il portait un pantalon en cuir avec une simple chemise blanche rentrer dedans. Ses manches étaient remontées au trois-quart et son col était ouvert, laissant son collier ras de cou de protection, contre une morsure d'Alpha non-désiré, à la vue de tous. D'habitude, il le cachait sous un col roulé ou un petit foulard. Une pierre bleue ornait le collier._

 _Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était fier et heureux de savoir que Naruto portait cet objet qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas être lié pour la vie à quelqu'un. Naruto portait également un chèche noir et blanc au motif cachemire discret qui finissait sa tenue._

 _\- Peut-être, parce qu'il est vingt-une heure, un trente-un décembre et que vous êtes sur le point de finir l'année ici, à faire profiter votre chaise de vos fesses dans un cuir moulant plutôt qu'une tierce personne._

 _Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de Sasuke. C'était la première fois que son patron se permettait ce genre de propos, mais, loin de le mettre mal à l'aise, ou de le déstabiliser, ça provoqua son fou-rire. Il tenta de se reprendre, mais impossible._

 _\- Mon Dieu Sasuke, dites-moi que vous avez déjà vidé quelques verres, articula-t-il entre deux rires._

 _\- Je n'ai même pas encore ouvert la bouteille, répondit son patron en montrant une bouteille d'alcool._

 _Ce fut plus fort que lui, Naruto repartit de plus belle et s'assit sur son fauteuil pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre._

 _Sasuke se gorgea du rire de son employé, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait éclater spontanément et il trouvait ce son magnifique à ses oreilles._

 _\- J'aurais préféré que vous soyez bourré, avoua le secrétaire quand il se calma._

 _\- Parce que maintenant, vous pouvez porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ? se risqua-t-il._

 _\- Du tout, parce que je risque de m'y habituer, répondit Naruto, un sourire taquin aux coins des lèvres._

 _Ils se fixèrent, amusés par leur échange décontracté. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se laissaient aller sans se poser de questions. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de patron et d'employé, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'Alpha et d'Oméga. Comme s'ils n'étaient que Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki._

 _\- Sérieusement, que faites-vous là Naruto ?_

 _\- Au risque de casser l'image du "gentil garçon" que vous avez de moi, j'ai fui un rendez-vous arrangé en piquant de quoi me remplir le ventre. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de passer la soirée chez moi, mais si ça vous dérange que je reste ici, je peux rentrer._

 _Sasuke devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas son employé capable de faire faux bond à quelqu'un, lui qui ressemblait plus au gendre idéal, mais ça lui faisait plaisir d'entrevoir une autre facette de Naruto._

 _\- Vous pouvez rester ici à une seule condition._

 _\- Laquelle ? demanda, curieux, Naruto._

 _\- Vous m'aidez à m'échapper du mien._

 _Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage strié et le sien s'étira instinctivement. L'un avait le repas et l'autre la boisson, ils avaient tout pour passer une soirée tranquille, sans prise de tête. Pour lâcher complètement prise. Encore fallait-il qu'ils le veuillent tous les deux._

 _\- Je crois que c'est faisable. Mais attention, soyons discrets. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes patrons voient d'un très bon œil ce rendez-vous improvisé, lança Naruto._

 _\- Heureusement que ce soir, ils sont chacun en charmante compagnie, qui les fera oublier que vous avez déclenché le signal d'alarme._

 _Naruto mit sa main devant sa bouche, tout en ricanant d'un « oups » exagéré. Sasuke vint prendre place face à l'Oméga et ils commencèrent leur soirée._

 _XxX_

 _Naruto réprima difficilement un énième fou rire._

 _\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rigolé et ouvert la bouche, avoua-t-il. La douleur au niveau de ma mâchoire en est témoin._

 _\- C'est dommage pour vos partenaires alors, répliqua aussitôt Sasuke._

 _\- Mes amants ne se sont jamais plaints de ma bouche, bien au contraire._

 _Le secrétaire garda ses yeux alcoolisés dans ceux de son employeur. Ce dernier avait commencé par son allusion sexuelle et il n'était pas question que Naruto se démonte. Malgré tout, il était conscient d'avoir trop bu pour se permettre cette audace et il était sûr que la même chose passait dans la tête de son patron._

 _\- À quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Sasuke._

 _Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore si, je souhaite me réveiller demain en ayant assez bu pour avoir oublié, ou pas assez pour me souvenir._

 _\- Quelle option préférez-vous ?_

 _\- Et vous ? rétorqua Naruto._

 _Sasuke resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point, il pouvait lâcher prise ce soir. Il avait déjà dépassé les limites depuis longtemps avec son employé. Est-ce que lui préférait tout oublier ou tout se souvenir demain ? Qu'importe, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer cette soirée merveilleuse en compagnie de cet Oméga incroyable._

 _Il adorait sa personnalité, cette attitude effrontée et espiègle, ce tempérament volcanique et cette joie de vivre malgré son histoire. Il aimait d'autant plus ce qu'il voyait, car il savait que Naruto possédait cette autre personnalité qu'il voyait au travail ; mature, calme, réfléchis et d'une bonté extrême. Et cette odeur enivrante._

 _\- Il neige._

 _Sasuke tourna la tête dans la même direction que Naruto, vers la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, qu'ils avaient annexé quelques heures plus tôt pour profiter du petit salon, aménagé pour les gros clients._

 _Naruto se leva et partit se poster devant la vitre. Après une dernière gorgée d'alcool, il se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre, se plaçant dans son dos. Il huma son parfum peu discrètement et entendit Naruto faire de même._

 _\- Vous aimez l'hiver ?_

 _\- Pas tellement. Je préfère l'été. Je n'aime pas avoir froid, mais je trouve les paysages enneigés magnifiques. Cette impression que la ville est parfaite._

 _Sasuke accorda ce point à Naruto. Lui adorait la neige et quand il partait en vacances à la montagne, il pouvait rester des heures à sa fenêtre pour regarder le paysage recouvert de blanc._

 _\- Quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression d'en voir à chaque fois._

 _Naruto avait tourné la tête sur le côté pour lui dire ça, les yeux dans les yeux et Sasuke devina, derrière cet aveu, que son vis-à-vis le trouvait magnifique. Sans réfléchir, il porta sa paume à la joue striée pour maintenir son angle et se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres charnues qu'il désirait._

 _Il ne ressentit aucune gêne, bien au contraire, il fut envahi d'un sentiment de libération. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Naruto se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire complètement face et, alors qu'il s'attendait à un rejet, il fut surpris de sentir le corps musclé se coller davantage au sien._

 _Les mains de Naruto avaient trouvé leur place sur ses biceps, pour se maintenir, tandis qu'il le cambrait à chaque secondes d'une main au creux des reins._

 _Le secrétaire se dégagea de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle et Sasuke en profita pour lui répondre à sa dernière question :_

 _\- Ce que je préférerais, c'est que tu n'oublies pas, mais, surtout, que tu ne regrettes pas, Naruto. Parce que, moi, non. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps._

 _Une vague de phéromones lui explosa au visage. Ceux de Naruto. Les yeux embrumés par l'alcool et d'excitation à présent, il haletait, la bouche ouverte, tentant, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son souffle et il bafouillait des paroles incohérentes._

 _Naruto venait de rentrer en chaleur. Sasuke le comprit que trop bien quand son propre corps ne répondit plus de rien. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Quand un Alpha respire l'odeur d'un Oméga en chaleur, il perd la tête et devient extrêmement violent. Sasuke ne faisait pas exception à la règle, seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Naruto, c'était tout le contraire._

 _Il replongea sans préavis dans la bouche face à lui et la viola sauvagement. Il retrouva le goût du vin qu'il avait bu et qui les avait entraînés jusqu'à ce moment. Naruto remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns qu'il agrippa violemment._

 _\- Baise-moi. J'ai besoin de sexe. J'ai besoin d'un Alpha. Baise-moi Sasuke._

 _Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et comme s'il connaissait déjà le corps de son secrétaire, il le toucha exactement aux endroits qui le faisaient gémir de plaisir. Son sexe se gorgea de sang, plus qu'en temps normal, gémissant de douleur dans son jean qui le compressait._

 _\- Encore, touche-moi encore. Dépêche-toi, je te veux en moi._

 _Les mots de Naruto le rendaient fou, mais son odeur d'autant plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté aux chaleurs d'Oméga, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait totalement perdre le contrôle. Il le retourna contre la baie vitrée et descendit le pantalon en cuir juste sous ses fesses tandis qu'il libérait son érection douloureuse._

 _Il la présenta à l'anus rosé qui poussait dans sa direction._

 _\- Je suis désolé Naruto, je ne contrôle plus rien._

 _Sur cette confession, il s'enfonça d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde, faisait crier son amant. Un mélange de souffrance et de plaisir. Il n'avait plus les idées claires et sa retenue avait disparue depuis le début. Il était en rut et devait répondre à ce besoin primitif. Ce besoin que seul un Oméga pouvait supporter._

 _Il tapa, encore et encore, donnant sans s'arrêter, avec une force qui plaqua le visage strié contre la vitre. Naruto se retenait d'une main et l'autre s'actionnait sur sa propre érection._

 _\- Plus fort Sasuke, donne-moi tout. Mets-moi en pièces._

 _Sasuke grogna en répondant aux chaleurs de Naruto, il plongea dans son cou et grogna de frustration au contact du collier. Il chercha à le retirer, mais il ne rencontra aucun fermoir. Son esprit se focalisa sur le bout de peau qui était caché. Il voulait plonger ses dents dedans et mordre jusqu'au sang pour le faire sien. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre à cet instant précis._

 _\- Retire-le Naruto. Laisse-moi te marquer. Je veux me lier à toi, dit-il sérieusement, en tirant avec ses dents sur le collier, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait._

 _Naruto tourna le visage sur le côté._

 _\- Pitié…non._

 _Puis son employé se contorsionna et attrapa sa bouche pour l'empêcher de penser une seconde de plus à un acte irréfléchi. Des dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre, la faisait saigner._

 _Sasuke sentit l'anneau de chair se contracter en pression irrégulière. Naruto éjacula contre la vitre en même temps que le feu d'artifice, signalant le début de l'année, éclatait dans le ciel enneigé. Il se laissa transporter par tous ses sens et jouit._

 _Il ne se retira pas du corps abusé, pas tant que toute sa semence, plus important quand il était en rut, le remplisse complètement._

 _\- Je t'aime Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son récit, attendant la réaction de son grand-frère, qui était restée silencieux jusqu'à présent, le visage impassible.

\- Et après ?

Sasuke soupira, Itachi ne comptait rien lui laisser passer.

\- Après, on a remis le couvercle plusieurs fois. Puis, j'ai repris mes esprits et il s'est évanoui dans mes bras. Je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça, parce qu'on m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver. Je l'ai porté jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il se repose. J'en ai profité pour le nettoyer, je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille avec mon sperme de partout. J'ai aussi nettoyé la vitre et débarrasser le repas. Quand j'ai vu qu'il dormait toujours, je suis parti dans ton bureau pour me servir de ta douche. Je comptais le réveiller en sortant, mais, quand je suis retourné dans mon bureau, il n'y avait plus personne, la lumière était éteinte. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne ici. J'ai supposé que Naruto avait fui et, quand nous nous sommes revus, il a agit comme si de rien n'était. J'ai pensé qu'il préférait oublier ou qu'il se sentait coupable de m'avoir eu avec ses phéromones.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché plus loin ? lui reprocha ouvertement son frère.

\- Non Itachi ! Non, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin ! s'exaspéra-t-il. J'étais assez mal comme ça. J'ai cogité toute la nuit. J'ai repassé la soirée en boucle dans ma tête, à mettre les doigts sur toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises pour le faire fuir.

\- Et oublier de mettre une capote n'en faisait pas partie ?

\- Bon sang Itachi, non ! Il était en chaleur, j'étais en rut, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. J'avais envie de lui, simplement ça. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Son aîné ne le poussa pas plus. Il savait très bien ce que ça faisait d'être à sa place, même s'il avait su se maîtriser dans le passé. Il savait aussi que la situation, combinée aux années de frustration à réprimer l'attirance, n'avait en rien facilité les choses. Maintenant, Sasuke se trouvait dans une position plus que délicate. Il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire à présent.

\- Rentre chez toi Sasuke.

Ce dernier le regarda surpris et Itachi s'expliqua :

\- Tu n'es pas en état de terminer la journée. Écoute, laisse-moi analyser les pilules dans un premier temps et après, on verra pour ta paternité. Rien ne dis qu'il s'agit de toi. Après tout, s'il a été en chaleur avec toi, il aurait pu l'être avec d'autres. C'est pour ça que je dois d'abord voir si c'est notre produit qui est défectueux. Je veux également que tu ailles à l'hôpital et que tu te fasses dépister.

Ça leur faisait mal au cœur d'envisager la possibilité que Naruto fasse partie de ses Omégas sales, mais, après sa confession sur ses chaleurs héréditaires qui lui faisaient tout oublier, ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque.

Quand Sasuke se sentit prêt à tenir sur ses jambes, il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il demanda :

\- Et si je suis le père de cet enfant ?

\- Il faudra avouer à Naruto ce que tu as lui fait et prendre une décision qui changera votre avenir, à tous les deux.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je sais, ce chapitre vous a sûrement encore plus frustré que le précédent parce qu'il laisse encore une minuscule zone d'ombre et ne réponds pas à toutes les questions que vous m'avez posé mais pas d'inquiétude ça arrive. Au passage, je me décharge car je voulais assembler ce chapitre avec celui d'avant et c'est mon béta qui a dit non haha._

 ** _Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_** _Plus vraiment de doute sur l'identité du père maintenant ^^ Pour la réaction de Naruto, il faudra attendre un petit peu._

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _Raaaa, n'hésite pas à me dire où sont les fautes stp, mon bêta et moi ne sommes pas parfait alors si quelques fautes persistent n'hésite surtout pas._

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowski38 :_** _Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que ce n'est pas encore dit clairement. Pour toutes tes questions je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite sans te spoiler l'histoire xD Désolée mais tu vas devoir être patiente, ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes tes questions auront des réponses dans les prochains chapitres._

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Il y aura encore quelques non-dits et des chapitres coupés au pire moment ^^' mais patiente, tout arrivera en temps voulu._

 ** _Petite réponse à Thea R :_** _Tant mieux ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plait._

 ** _Petite réponse à Tsuna :_** _Normalement ce n'est pas sensé être drôle xD Donc tu peux te sentir mal p Pour la réaction de Sasuke tu comprendras sur les 1_ _er_ _chp. Pour « moment d'égarement » il y aura une suite dans le projet 52. Concernant « kizuna » ça veut dire -liens-, c' était une référence au film de Naruto. Pour mes phrases poignantes, je les trouve dans les musiques, les livres, les films ou séries, un peu partout ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo :_** _Ce n'est pas fini ! enfin j'espère xD_

 _ **Petite réponse à Nekoyaoi:** D'abord, je suis contente d'être l'auteur avec qui tu fais l'effort de mettre un review, ça veut dire bcp ! Ensuite, j'espère bien que je me suis amélioré depuis mes débuts haha et que tu aimes tjrs, ça veut dire que ma plume n'a pas changé dans un sens. Après tu as raison, les bons auteurs ne sont plus actifs, même pour moi c'est frustrant car je ne lis plus sur fanfiction, le fandom de Naruo s'éteint au fil des mois et j'en suis la première dégoutée. Personnellement je ne m'en lasse pas du manga et je sais que je ne m'en lasserai jamais alors je continuerai jusqu'à que ma vie personnelle m'en empêche , j'espère pas trop vite xD En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et ne tkt pas des review comme ça j'adore !_


	4. Chp3- 7e semaine

Naruto se regarda dans le miroir. D'abord, de face, pour constater que ses abdominaux disparaissaient de plus en plus, puis de profil, pour voir un petit ventre qui pouvait se confondre en bedaine. Il grimaça en se souvenait que plusieurs de ses collègues lui avaient fait la réflexion. Il en avait rigolé pour noyer le poisson avant d'acheter des vêtements de travail plus larges pour cacher ses nouvelles formes.

Comment avait-il pu prendre aussi vite ?

Il était presque à son deuxième mois de grossesse et il avait rendez-vous avec son médecin pour sa première échographie. Orochimaru n'aurait pas été son premier choix si Mikoto et Fugaku ne lui avaient pas recommandé. Son côté androgyne excentrique et son obsession pour ses chaleurs héréditaires faisaient peur, mais son médecin l'avait toujours bien traité et aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand Naruto avait appris sa grossesse auprès d'un docteur quelconque, choisi pendant une semaine de vacances à Kiri, il s'était empressé de revenir à Konoha et de consulter Orochimaru. Ce dernier avait été plus enthousiaste que lui, ravit de pouvoir suivre cette grossesse miraculeuse.

« Telle la sainte vierge »

Naruto en rigola encore tandis qu'il enfila un t-shirt. Puis il revint sérieux la seconde d'après, en se souvenant que peut-être, personne ne suivrait rien. Ni lui, ni Orochimaru, ni Itachi, ni Sasuke…

Il repensa à ses patrons, à leurs réactions. Naruto n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de celle de Sasuke, mais celle d'Itachi était claire. Il avait pris soin de lui, lui conseillant de prendre du repos, mais, surtout, en affirmant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'importent ses choix.

Dans son désarroi face à la situation, quelqu'un lui offrait une porte de secours et il l'avait pris quelques jours auparavant, mais il hésitait à faire marche arrière.

Malgré que les Uchiwa, Mikoto et Fugaku puis Sasuke et Itachi, l'intègrent parmi eux, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur famille. Il était seul. Et s'il gardait l'enfant, il l'élèverait seul. Naruto ne se sentait pas de le faire. De se retrouver à la place de sa mère. De risquer que son enfant soit un Oméga et hérite de ses chaleurs maudites. Il refusait que sa descendance subisse ce que lui et sa mère avaient vécu.

Consultant sa montre, Naruto décida de prendre de l'avance sur son rendez-vous médical pour pouvoir y aller à pied. Il termina de s'habiller, récupéra ses dernières analyses sanguines et sortit de chez lui.

XxX

Tandis que Sasuke appelait un taxi, Itachi attaqua sans préavis :

\- Que disent tes analyses de MST ?

\- Rien, je ne les ai pas faites.

\- Maintenant que nous savons ce qui s'est vraiment passé, tu vas aller les faire aujourd'hui. Je ne te laisse pas le choix Sasuke. S'il faut, je vais t'y entraîner moi-même.

Sans répondre, le cadet s'engouffra dans le taxi qui venait de stationner devant eux. Itachi suivit avant de donner l'adresse de Naruto pour aller le retrouver et lui faire part de leur découverte.

Sasuke laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre froide de février. Il ne pensait pas dire à son employé pourquoi il se retrouvait enceint en un jour comme celui-ci. Le jour des amoureux.

Itachi avait fait analyser les plaquettes dans un délai-record et il s'avéra que les pilules contraceptives furent remplacées par des substituts. Quelques jours d'enquête plus tard, Sakura fut renvoyée. C'était elle qui avait, par jalousie de la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke, mis la vie de l'Oméga en danger. Dans sa honte, elle avoua son geste et l'assuma, mais ça ne changeait rien à son renvoi.

Quand les frères Uchiha arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de Naruto, ce dernier sortait. Ils l'interpellèrent avant qu'il ne leur échappe. Ils se saluèrent, plus familièrement que s'ils étaient au travail avant que Naruto se renseigne sur leur venue.

\- Nous avons les résultats de l'analyse de tes pilules. Est-ce que tu aurais quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

Naruto acquiesça et les invita à prendre un café plus loin dans la rue. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à faire rentrer ses patrons dans son chez lui. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais il restait encore des barrières entre eux et lui. Surtout avec Sasuke, qu'il vouvoyait toujours, contrairement à Itachi qu'il tutoyait. Pourtant, il les respectait autant l'un que l'autre, mais son jeune patron avait toujours gardé une distance là où Itachi l'avait affranchi presque aussitôt après leur rencontre.

Arrivés dans un bar-restaurant, ils prirent place dans un coin sur une banquette à l'écart. Ils passèrent commande avant d'entamer la discussion. Des banalités furent d'abord échangées avant que Naruto demande ce qu'il avait loupé au travail et déjà dans sa tête, il anticipait son retour.

\- Sakura n'est pas trop débordée ? s'enquit-il.

Itachi et Sasuke échangèrent un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Naruto. Le serveur apparut pour déposer leur commande, ils le remercièrent avant qu'Itachi entame le vrai sujet de cette rencontre.

\- Tu avais de mauvaises relations avec Sakura ?

Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise, à cette question, mais y répondit quand même :

\- Eh bien, nous étions seulement des collègues de travail, pas des amis, mais je ne peux pas dire que nous avions de mauvaises relations. Nos échanges étaient cordiaux et par moments assez décontractés. Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons eu des mots plus hauts que d'autres. Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il en regardant, tour à tour, ses patrons.

Itachi devança son cadet pour répondre :

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, c'est Sakura qui a remplacé tes pilules contraceptives par des substituts. La jalousie était sa seule motivation.

Naruto accusa le coup. La jeune fille n'avait jamais montré aucune animosité contre lui, alors il avait du mal à comprendre quel était le motif de sa jalousie. Devant son questionnement silencieux, Sasuke l'éclaircit :

\- Elle était jalouse de l'importance que je vous accordais.

Naruto était partagé entre fou rire et hallucination. Il ne savait pas si son patron se moquait de lui ou s'il prétendait qu'il avait une place privilégiée à ses côtés. En plongeant ses azurs dans les onyx, le sérieux de la situation le frappa, mais il ne comprenait pas toute l'étendue de sa culpabilité. Elle semblait trop profonde pour une action menée par sa secrétaire, qui s'était toujours fait des films sur un possible avenir entre eux.

\- Ok… Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer.

\- Nous l'avons viré, ça va de soi. Nous avons ses aveux donc tu es en droit d'aller porter plainte contre elle pour les préjudices causés ainsi que contre X pour la personne qui t'a mise enceint. Tu peux également porter plainte contre nous car-

\- C'est ridicule. Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose, coupa Naruto aux propos d'Itachi.

Sasuke et Itachi attendaient que Naruto poursuive, car ils ne savaient pas s'il parlait de Sakura, de X qui était probablement Sasuke ou contre l'entreprise. Au fond d'eux, ils espéraient que la colère de leur secrétaire se retourne uniquement contre la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas leur décision.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je ne vous mettrais pas en porte-à-faux sous prétexte que ça s'est passé dans vos locaux. Quant à Sakura, je pense qu'avec ce qu'elle vient de faire, toutes les portes de sa branche vont lui être fermées. C'est suffisant pour qu'elle regrette ses choix. Porter plainte contre elle et lui réclamer des dommages et intérêts. Dans quel but ? La vengeance, peut-être si j'étais ce genre de personne, mais je ne le suis pas. Je gagne très bien ma vie depuis que vos parents m'ont pris sous leurs ailes, les parts de l'entreprise me rapportent beaucoup, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent, surtout si je ne garde pas cet enfant. Déposée plainte contre X et raconter mon histoire, encore une fois ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ça n'a pas abouti, il y a plusieurs années, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui.

Sasuke s'était raidi à la mention de l'avortement, mais un frisson d'horreur l'avait traversé de part et d'autre en entendant les derniers mots de Naruto. Il regarda son aîné qui releva la même information que lui, mais aucun d'eux se permit de demander davantage d'information pourtant, contre toute attente, ce fut Naruto qui leur expliqua.

Naruto n'avait pas fait attention à évoquer son passé, mais, quand Itachi avait suggéré de se défendre devant les autorités compétentes, il en avait ri intérieurement et les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Maintenant, dans ce bar vide du monde, à cette table, avec les deux personnes qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille, il n'eut pas le courage de garder ce secret pour lui.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de mes premières chaleurs, en revanche, je me souviens d'être bien dans l'état dans lequel je me suis réveillé. Mes vêtements étaient complètement déchirés et j'avais du sperme de partout et surtout qui sortait de moi.

Tête baissée pour ne pas affronter les regards dégoûtés ou de pitié de ses patrons, Naruto inspira profondément avant de continuer :

\- C'était mon petit ami de l'époque. Il savait pour mes chaleurs héréditaires et il m'avait promis qu'il arriverait à se contrôler ou appeler quelqu'un pour me protéger si ça arrivait… J'étais naïf et peut-être que j'aurais dû faire comme si de rien était parce que je ne me souvenais pas, mais je me sentais sale. Au lieu de se sentir coupable ou de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait, il voulait recommencer, il s'amusait à me balancer ses phéromones à la figure pour les déclencher, mais j'avais déjà anticipé avec des pilules contraceptives. Notre relation était devenue toxique. Je l'ai quitté quelques mois plus tard en lui disant que j'allais porter plainte. Il m'a ri au nez en disant que personne ne croirait un Oméga en chaleur, car je l'avais cherché. Encore une fois, j'ai été naïf. Je pensais que la police serait de mon côté, après tout, j'étais la victime…

Naruto se mit à rire nerveuse, une boule au fond de la gorge qui menaçait de le faire craquer.

\- Je n'ai pas signalé que mon agresseur était mon petit copain. Malgré tout, j'ai été accusé de l'avoir cherché, on m'a traité comme un prostitué, une merde d'Oméga qui avait provoqué mon agression pour me faire baiser. Je crois que le clou du spectacle, c'est quand le policier, un Bêta qui aurait dû être impartial, m'a dit que l'Alpha avait eu de la chance que je porte un collier de protection, parce que se lier à moi, aurait été l'erreur d'une vie.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. Itachi et Sasuke ne connaissaient pas cette partie de la vie de leur secrétaire. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver admiratif tout de même. Naruto n'avait jamais été le genre d'Oméga à éprouver du dégoût envers les autres. Pourtant, personne ne lui aurait reproché de ressentir de la haine envers les Alphas et Bêta.

\- Naruto…

\- Ça va maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur vos parents, puis sur un Alpha qui m'a bien traité avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie quelque temps et pour finir sur vous. Alors, même si au départ, c'était dur, maintenant, je vais bien. Seulement, je refuse de revivre cette journée.

Les Uchiha n'insistèrent pas, il s'agissait de la vie de Naruto, pas la leur et ils ne pouvaient le pousser dans une direction qui risquait d'ouvrir des blessures anciennes.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai une échographie, lança Naruto.

\- Maintenant ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? se renseigna Itachi.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Mon médecin m'a prévenu que j'aurais un suivit différent et plus approfondi que les autres, au vu de mon organisme. Il me suit depuis longtemps, je m'en remets à lui. Je lui fais totalement confiance.

Les Uchiha acquiescèrent. Tous trois se levèrent après avoir laissé un billet et ils sortirent sur le trottoir.

\- Pour le travail… commença Naruto. J'aimerais vraiment revenir, surtout avec Sakura qui n'est plus à l'entreprise, vous n'avez plus personne.

Naruto touchait dans le mille. Ils avaient pensé à reprendre quelqu'un d'autre, mais il faudrait plusieurs mois et de l'aide pour être au point, ce qui ne convenait pas.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la phrase de Sasuke déclencha un sourire taquin à Naruto.

\- Laquelle ?

Sasuke resta interdit devant ce visage qui le ramena à leur soirée du nouvel an. Il était persuadé que Naruto n'avait pas conscience de ce qui lui traversait la tête et ce que cet échange avait provoqué en eux ce soir-là. Itachi, qui comprit que son cadet était complètement ailleurs, répondit à sa place :

\- Tu reviens à mi-temps. Le reste du temps, tu travailleras de chez toi. Tu dois vraiment te ménager. Alors, si tu promets que tu ne forceras pas et que tu écouteras ton corps, alors tu pourras revenir travailler pour nous. Ça te va comme deal ?

\- C'est parfait, merci.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble avant que Naruto décide de partir pour de bon.

\- Attend Sasuke va t'accompagner, il a des examens médicaux à passer.

Sasuke fusilla son frère du regard. Apparemment, Itachi ne comptait pas le lâcher avec cette histoire de MST. Avoir un grand-frère sur-protecteur avait ses avantages, mais, à l'heure actuelle, il voyait davantage les inconvénients.

\- Rien de grave ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Naruto.

Le brun répondit en hochant négativement de la tête, puis proposa à Naruto de les conduire en taxi, celui-ci n'allant pas refuser en regardant sa montre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente d'Orochimaru, qui sortit avec un patient au même moment.

\- Pile à l'heure et accompagné, c'est parfait. Entrez, les invita le médecin.

Pris au dépourvu et avant même de pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose, le médecin rentra dans son bureau gynécologique, laissant Naruto et Sasuke plantés au sol.

\- Peut-être que je devrais attendre ici… hésita Sasuke.

\- Oui, peut-être, répondit Naruto, peu convaincant.

Sasuke regarda son secrétaire se renfermer sur lui, ce dernier resta devant lui, sans esquisser aucun mouvement pour entamer son rendez-vous. Instinctivement, il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille, découvrant un piercing hélix.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Naruto ?

Est-ce qu'il le voulait ou est-ce qu'il en avait besoin ? Naruto n'était plus sûr de rien. Entendre Sasuke le tutoyer, abaissant l'une des dernières barrières, qui restaient encore entre eux, surtout dans ce contexte, le déstabilisa. Il oublia que Sasuke était son patron - qu'assister à cette première échographie accompagnée d'un homme, pour qui, il ressentait plus que ce qu'il aurait dû, était une très mauvaise idée - hochant la tête de haut en bas.

\- Si ça ne va pas ou que tu changes d'avis, tu me dis et je pars ?

XxX

Allongé sur une table de consultation, le t-shirt relevé, Naruto laissait Orochimaru passer une sonde sur son ventre lubrifié d'un produit froid. Ce dernier était sur son côté gauche, à moitié tourné vers un écran qu'il touchait en même temps pour faire différentes mesures et estimations du moment de la fécondité, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Depuis le début de la consultation, ses oreilles refusaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le bébé. Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Naruto regardait Sasuke s'émerveiller de ce qu'il voyait à l'écran à son côté droit. Il se laissa bercer par la joie non dissimulée sur le visage d'habitude si impassible. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas vu exprimer un quelconque sentiment depuis l'enterrement de Mikoto et Fugaku.

Sasuke écoutait méticuleusement les paroles du médecin qui, si Naruto n'avait pas utilisé le pronom « il », se demanderait encore s'il avait affaire à une femme ou un homme. D'après les calculs sur l'écran, le bébé était en bonne santé, c'était le principal, ce qu'il avait retenu.

\- Vous voulez entendre les battements de son cœur ?

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto, qui se trouvait de son côté et la serra. Il s'apprêtait à dire oui quand il se souvint que cette décision ne lui revenait pas, il ne savait même pas, s'il était le père. Il s'insulta intérieurement, il n'aurait jamais dû se tenir aux côtés de Naruto dans un moment intime, il se prenait à rêver d'un futur, qui ne lui appartenait sûrement pas et, si c'était le cas, rien ne garantissait que Naruto l'accepte, après la façon dont cet enfant avait été conçu.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez les entendre ? réitéra Orochimaru, en braquant son regard sur Naruto.

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur l'Oméga, mais ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Naruto serrait sa main à la broyer, fermait les yeux fermement, la tête dans sa direction et donc à l'opposer de l'écran. Il rejetait complètement le fœtus. Il ne voulait rien voir, savoir ou entendre.

Sasuke se pencha pour embrasser son front et se glissa plus proche de lui.

\- Non merci, peut-être une prochaine fois, répondit-il à la place de Naruto.

Naruto resta au creux de son bras tout le reste de l'examen, qui se passa dans le silence, puis Orochimaru termina et programma un deuxième rendez-vous, tandis que son patient s'essuyait le ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde sortit du bureau, ils saluèrent Orochimaru qui retourna dans son bureau, son prochain patient en retard et eux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Vous ne deviez pas avoir des examens médicaux ? l'arrêta Naruto.

Avec tout ça, Sasuke avait complètement oublié cette histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas la repousser une fois de plus, sans que son frère le prenne par la peau des fesses et l'oblige à faire ses tests. Il s'excusa auprès de Naruto avant que ce dernier lui assure que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait rentrer seul.

À contre-cœur, Sasuke le laissa partir et pris d'une impulsion, il rentra à nouveau dans le bureau du médecin sans s'annoncer.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Uchiha, faite comme chez vous.

\- Vous savez qui j'étais.

\- Dans le monde médical, ça serait de la négligence de ne pas savoir qui sont les frères Uchiha, qui nous fournissent tous les inhibiteurs dont les pilules contraceptives. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Orochimaru posa son stylo et croisa ses mains devant sa bouche, les coudes sur son bureau, attendant. Sasuke l'étudia, se concentrant sur ses yeux en amande qui lisait en lui.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux.

\- Oui, ne démentit pas le médecin. Seulement, si vous ne me le demandez pas concrètement, je ne pourrais rien faire.

\- Le ferez-vous sans en avertir Monsieur Uzumaki ?

Orochimaru décroisa ses mains et s'enfonça au fond de son siège en soupirant.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'affections pour Naruto et j'en avais également pour vos défunts parents. Sachez que, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait causer de la peine à mon petit Oméga favori. Comme je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, ses analyses sanguines ont montré qu'il n'avait plus de produit contraceptif depuis un moment déjà, donc le père de cet enfant pourrait être n'importe qui. Si aujourd'hui, vous vous présentez devant moi, j'imagine que vous redoutez l'être, mais si vous ne l'êtes pas et que je préviens Naruto du test, il saura que vous êtes l'un des Alphas qui a profité de sa faiblesse.

\- Je n'ai pas profité de lui, cracha Sasuke.

Le médecin balaya ses mots d'un mouvement de main.

\- C'est que Naruto pensera. Je connais son histoire et je le suis depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il pense depuis qu'il sait qu'il a passé plusieurs jours sans protection. « Combien de fois mes phéromones ont attiré des Alphas ? Combien de fois, j'ai perdu connaissance ? Combien de fois, j'ai été violé ? » Écoutez, Naruto m'a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'estime pour vous, pour laisser son patron l'accompagner à sa première échographie et vous voir à ses côtés, dans un moment aussi difficile pour lui, m'a prouvé que vous tenez aussi à lui. Ça risquerait d'extrêmement le blesser de savoir ce qui s'est passé, surtout si vous n'êtes pas le père.

Sasuke et Orochimaru s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Sasuke cède, il n'était malheureusement pas en position de force. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, il s'agissait de la vérité. Le médecin reprit son stylo et griffonna sur son carnet d'ordonnance. Il l'invita à se rendre sans plus attendre au centre de prélèvement, il allait être pris en urgence et les résultats envoyés en priorité pour le reste, Sasuke devait attendre et Orochimaru le recontacterait.

\- Merci, lança difficilement Sasuke.

\- Ne me remerciez surtout pas. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je fais ça, mais pour Naruto. Si vous pensez que le plus dur a été de me demander de faire ce test de paternité, croyez-moi, ça ne sera rien comparé à lui dire que vous êtes le père si le test revient positif.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Hello, je sais que les avis seront partagés pour Sakura, certains seront content de la voir dégager aussi rapidement tandis que d'autres aurait voulu plus. Clairement, elle n'est pas le sujet principal. Il y en a trois grands : L'identité du père, la décision de garder l'enfant et la relation sasuke/naruto. Tout ce qu'il y a autour apporterai un plus à l'histoire mais je ne vais pas me fixer plus d'un chp dessus._

 _Voilà en tout cas, comme vous pouvez le lire, le prochain chp sera les révélations ^^ il faudra attendre une petite semaine =)_

 _PS : N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la prochaine histoire que vous voulez voir publier ( voir Boite à idées )_

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _Pas de problème, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec ça, mais sache qu'avec moi, tu es tranquille, je n'ai pas de barrières. Oui j'ai déjà pensé à caser Naruto avec Itachi mais je n'arrive pas à franchir le pas à l'écris et même mon imagination, quand je commence un ItaNaru, ça se termine en SasuNaru ou ItaSasu donc pas encore totalement prête._

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowski38 :_** _Je ne le dis pas encore mais oui il se devine aisément, pour l'avortement, avec ce chp tu dois être encore à 50/50 ? pour les employés, le fait que j'ai évoqué que Sakura était facile à cibler. Ino et hinata, non pas leur place dans cette histoire, j'avoue ne pas leur avoir trouvé un rôle =s_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Effectivement, je ne donne aucun indice sur sa réaction, je ne sais pas si ce chp va t'aider, je pense que oui un peu. Quoi qu'il arrive, sa réaction arrive dans le prochain chp alors je ne sais pas comment tu l'imagines mais j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Merci pour ta réponse dans la boite à idées et oui effectivement je fais de tout comme sujet ça permet de ne pas m'ennuyer et ennuyer les lecteurs aussi ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Thea R :_** _Je connais ce sentiment de voir son pseudo apparaître xD Triste qu'ils doutent mais réaliste =s_

 ** _Petite réponse à Tsuna ou crapule :_** _Bon alors je mets lequel ?_ _? Haha_

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo :_** _Même maintenant, ce n'est pas encore confirmé que c'est le père mais bon c'est évident non ? Je n'avais pas cherché à le cacher de toute façon ^^_


	5. Chp4- 9e & 10e semaine

Tremblant, Sasuke regardait la feuille A4 où deux autres chemins vers son futur venait de s'ouvrir. Il avait eu besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'Orochimaru, le gynécologue de Naruto, avançait : sa paternité.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit le médecin, au bout d'un moment, sans réaction de sa part.

Il allait bien, même très bien. Il n'était pas du tout effrayé d'être père, bien au contraire. Ce bout de papier venait de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il en avait envie. Avoir un partenaire, un enfant, une famille à lui, une aimante, dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il voulait tout ça et le faire partager à Naruto qui le l'avait pas connu.

Seulement, en pensant à ce dernier, il se rappela que le plus dur était à venir. Il allait devoir se battre contre lui. Naruto rejetait cet enfant, mais un minuscule espoir naquit en lui.

Peut-être qu'en sachant que c'était lui le père, pas un inconnu, il changerait d'avis. Encore faudrait-il que Naruto accepte que ce soit lui le père malgré la façon dont l'enfant avait été conçu. Il y avait toujours eu cette attirance entre eux et Sasuke avait espoir que ça suffise pour le convaincre.

\- Naruto doit-

\- Je sais, le coupa Sasuke. Il va le savoir. Je vais lui dire.

\- Quand ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Orochimaru. Vous savez qu'il ne reste qu'un mois pour choisir l'avortement et au dernier rendez-vous, il m'a demandé tous les moyens pour y arriver.

Sasuke ne remit pas en doute les paroles de son vis-à-vis, il trouvait déjà que c'était un miracle que Naruto n'ait pas encore agi. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Oméga et ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

* * *

Quand Sasuke arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Naruto, une jeune Bêta sortit et il en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il vérifia les boîtes aux lettres pour trouver l'étage et monta dans l'ascenseur pour retrouver son secrétaire. Il venait de quitter le médecin quelques minutes plus tôt et n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps pour faire face à la réalité.

Si depuis le début, il était resté en retrait, pour que son frère puisse gérer la situation, maintenant Itachi ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était à Sasuke d'agir. Il s'agissait de ses choix, sa responsabilité et, par-dessus tout, son enfant.

\- Sasuke ? demanda une voix surprise.

Humant profondément l'odeur délicieuse qui lui chatouillait les narines, l'interpellé, leva les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir baissé, pour découvrir Naruto dans un pantalon de jogging noir et un t-shirt orange, qui moulait légèrement son petit ventre de grossesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je peux rentrer ?

Naruto se décala pour le laisser passer, tout en s'excusant du désordre. Il l'invita sur le canapé du salon, qui donnait sur une cuisine ouverte. Le tout était décoré assez sombrement avec du noir, gris et blanc, seules quelques touches d'orange rehaussaient le tout.

Si Sasuke en doutait, il comprit que la couleur préférée de son secrétaire était l'orange. Naruto lui proposa à boire, mais il déclina poliment. Sauf si c'était du whisky, rien ne ferait de l'effet sur Sasuke. Naruto se fit quand même un thé.

Naruto observa son patron qui venait de débarquer sans prévenir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi renfermer dans ses pensées que maintenant. Est-ce qu'il avait commis une erreur au travail ? Pas possible, il avait respecté le marché de travailler à mi-temps et il n'avait eu que de bons retours.

\- Sasuke, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à son patron.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité lors de l'enterrement de mes parents.

La tasse à ses lèvres, Naruto s'arrêta dans son geste puis la reposa sur la petite table d'appoint devant lui. Il fronça des sourcils. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'excuser pour ce jour-là, Naruto avait maintes fois compris que son patron s'en voulait pour ce comportement et il lui avait montré de différentes manières. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce dernier avait besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix, mais ça ne le rassura pas, bien au contraire. Cette attitude ne correspondant pas à Sasuke. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit au ventre, qu'il toucha inconsciemment.

\- Tu as mal ? s'enquit Sasuke, remarquant son geste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasuke ?

Le cadet Uchiha se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Jusqu'à quelques secondes, il ne savait pas comment il allait annoncer qu'il était le père de cet enfant mais parler de leur première vraie rencontre lui semblait approprié.

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère, mais plutôt contre moi. J'étais tellement triste à la perte de mes parents, mais surtout de ma mère. Elle était extraordinaire, toujours là pour ses enfants, pour son mari, pour l'entreprise et tous les autres. Elle était un ange. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas seulement perdu ma mère, j'ai aussi perdu ma meilleure amie et la femme de ma vie. Puis tu es apparu. Il a fallu que j'inspire une particule de ton odeur, pour que j'en oublie le monde autour de moi, que j'oublie ma mère et ma tristesse. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai rejeté ce que tu m'as fait ressentir.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Pendant longtemps, même après, j'ai rejeté ce que tu me faisais ressentir.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, murmura Naruto.

\- Jusqu'à la nouvelle année, reprit Sasuke, faisant abstraction que la confession de l'Oméga. Quand je suis venu vérifier que c'était bien toi au bureau, j'ai lâché prise et-

\- Attendez, vous étiez vraiment là, le 31 décembre ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis que, nerveusement, Naruto avoua qu'il pensait que c'était un rêve. L'employeur changea d'approche à cette confession.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce rêve ?

\- Vous me demandez sérieusement de vous raconter un rêve, dont vous faisiez partit. Quoique ça semble logique…

Tandis que Naruto commençait à prendre tout cela à la rigolade, le visage fermé et sérieux de son vis-à-vis de l'obligea à se retenir et fouiller au fond de sa mémoire. Il ferma les yeux pour bien se souvenir. Il lui raconta ce qu'il lui revenait avant de se bloquer intentionnellement, il omettait un léger détail, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, surtout qu'après, il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien.

\- Après, je ne me souviens pas. J'étais devant la baie vitrée, à regarder la neige et vous étiez derrière moi.

\- Rien d'autre ? insista Sasuke, devant sa retenue plus qu'évidente.

Naruto toussa, une main devant la bouche pour masquer ses rougeurs. Sasuke le força à en dire davantage.

\- C'est ridicule Sasuke et, surtout, très embarrassant. Sérieusement, vous ne voulez pas entendre la suite de mon rêve.

\- Et si je te disais que ça n'en était pas un.

Septique, Naruto soupira avant de lâcher un « vous l'aurez voulu ».

\- Je disais que je trouvais les paysages enneigés magnifiques et qu'à chaque fois que je vous voyais, j'en voyais. Puis vous m'avez embrassé. Un baiser qui m'a coupé le souffle. Après, vous avez répondu à une question que j'avais posée en début de soirée, vous avez dit :

\- « Ce que je préférerais, c'est que tu n'oublies pas, mais, surtout, que tu ne regrettes pas, Naruto. Parce que, moi, non. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps. »

Naruto resta pantois. Sasuke avait, à quelque chose près, répété les mots de son rêve. Non, en fait, c'était ça, mot pour mot. Donc son patron avait raison, il n'avait pas vécu un rêve, mais une réalité bien ancrée. Une réalité où Sasuke partageait ses sentiments, quoiqu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué. Seulement, il ne se souvenait plus s'il lui avait retourné ses sentiments après.

Après, c'était le flou total. Il se souvenait juste de son réveil sur le canapé du bureau, comme s'il avait piqué un sommeil. Un sommeil habillé, pourtant, son mauvais pressentiment revint en force.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

Sasuke s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant et les onyx le regardaient avec culpabilité. Une douleur le fit se plier et il posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Naruto ?

\- Non ! s'exclama l'Oméga en se levant pour que la main que Sasuke avait tendue ne l'atteigne. Ne m'approche pas.

Sasuke se leva à son tour et fit un pas puis deux, espérant que Naruto le laisse entrer dans son espace vital. Seulement, ce dernier voulait des réponses. Des réponses, dont il se doutait, mais il avait besoin de les entendre.

\- Réponds Sasuke. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé après ?!

Vaincu, l'Alpha abdiqua :

\- Tu as relâché tes phéromones et-

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Et tu es rentré en chaleur. J'y ai répondu. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais et...

Naruto déconnecta. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu envie que Sasuke lui fasse l'amour, mais ce n'était pas la question. Pas là. Pas comme ça. Pas en chaleur. Dans ces moments-là, son corps ne lui appartenait plus et qu'importe qui se trouvait en face de lui, son corps le désirait, mais pas lui, pas sa tête.

\- Je suis le père de ton enfant.

\- Dégage, rétorqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Naruto-

\- Dégage Sasuke.

Sasuke tenta encore de s'approcher.

\- Dégage ! Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite !

Les mains devant lui en signent de reddition, il se recula. Sasuke ne voulait pas que Naruto s'énerve davantage. Il tremblait et la main sur son ventre témoignait d'un mal qui se manifestait à chaque montée de colère.

\- Je m'en vais, Naruto, mais ce n'est pas fini, je suis là pour toi.

\- J'ai peut-être oublié, mais je ne te pardonnerai pas Sasuke.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

\- Je sais, mais, s'il te plaît, Naruto, ne fait rien d'imprudent. Il s'agit aussi de mon enfant.

XxX

Itachi regarda Yahiko, son Bêta et amant, se rhabiller. Il savoura la vue du magnifique fessier qui disparut derrière un pantalon serré. Se retournant, le Bêta boutonna son jean et enfila son t-shirt. Itachi, assis au bord du lit, tendit le bras et obligea son amant à venir entre ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yahiko en glissant les cheveux détachés d'Itachi derrière ses épaules.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ?

Le Bêta le regarda légèrement surpris. L'Alpha ne l'avait jamais retenu. Ils se contentaient de passer des moments agréables sans s'investir.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Itachi posa ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses de Yahiko et tira dessus pour le faire s'asseoir sur les siennes. Il l'étreignit, déposant des baisers dans son cou. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voulait davantage avec le Bêta, mais il prenait le risque que Yahiko arrête ce qu'ils vivaient. Après tout, ils avaient commencé à se voir uniquement pour coucher ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu vas fuir si je te dis que je veux plus entre nous ?

Avant que le roux puisse répondre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'appartement. Une fois puis deux. Insistant. Yahiko se dégagea de lui et Itachi s'empressa de mettre des vêtements pour aller ouvrir.

Son petit-frère se trouvait devant sa porte dans un état lamentable. Dans son dos, Yahiko apparut.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis le père et il m'a mis à la porte.

La détresse qu'il vit dans les onyx de son frère et qu'il entendit dans sa voix l'alarma. Sasuke ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer. Son amant dû le sentir, car il s'éclipsa, non sans lui avoir dit qu'il le recontacterait plus tard.

Itachi ne pensa même pas à les présenter, au vu de la situation.

\- Viens par là.

Itachi ouvrit les bras et Sasuke vint s'y loger. Il avait beau être plus proche de la trentaine que de la vingtaine, le cadet avait toujours autant besoin de son ainé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Itachi ? Je l'aime et cet enfant… Je le veux.

Itachi referma la porte, gardant son petit frère dans les bras. Ça lui fendit le cœur de voir Sasuke aussi faible. C'était toujours quand on perdait une chose, qu'on se rendait compte de sa valeur. Son cadet avait rejeté Naruto pendant des années, pour ne pas succomber à leur lien et, maintenant que c'était l'Oméga qui le rejetait, il ne désirait plus que lui.

Itachi et Sasuke passèrent la soirée à trouver comment aborder la situation, mais ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion ; tout dépendait de Naruto.

XxX

Naruto suffoquait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il chercha son portable en panique, appelant la seule personne qui pouvait lui confirmer ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire.

Son appel resta sans réponse, mais il réessaya, encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

« … Je suis désolé Naruto, mais Sasuke est bien le père de ton enfant et… »

Naruto n'écouta pas davantage et raccrocha au nez de son médecin, qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour comprendre sa question.

Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas de vivre ça, encore une fois. Pas avec Sasuke, son patron, son … C'était impossible. Il paniqua, une mauvaise panique. L'Oméga avait besoin de partir, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, dans cet appartement où la vérité avait éclaté. À la hâte, il prit des affaires de rechange, s'apprêta à prendre son PC portable avant de renoncer. Il cliqua quand même sur envoyer avant de sortir de chez lui, pour il ne savait pas combien de temps.

XxX

 ** _Une semaine plus tard…_**

Assis dans le petit salon du bureau de son cadet, Itachi l'observait regarder par la fenêtre. Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment voir la ville à perte de vue, il réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Naruto avait déserté depuis une semaine, sans aucun moyen de le joindre. Il ne répondait ni aux mails, ni aux appels et SMS. La seule chose qu'ils avaient eue de lui, était les dossiers des futurs contrats et réunions qui allaient se tenir dans les prochains jours, le mail avait été envoyé quelques minutes après, que Sasuke soit parti de chez l'Oméga d'après l'Alpha. Depuis, plus rien jusqu'à l'heure dernière.

Naruto avait envoyé un message à Sasuke, lui disait qu'ils devaient parler, mentionnant que si Itachi voulait être là, il ne s'y opposerait pas.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre et Naruto entra. Itachi vit très distinctement le moment où l'Oméga se rendit compte de l'état de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait perdu du poids en une semaine, trop pour qu'Itachi s'en rend compte alors qu'il le côtoyait tous les jours.

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de baiser les yeux et la tête, signe qu'il se sentait coupable et ne voulait pas voir les choses en face. Il était la cause de l'état de l'Alpha. Malgré tout, il avança et s'assit face au bureau.

Itachi resta à l'écart de l'échange qui allait se dérouler et de la pièce. Même s'il était de la famille, cette histoire concernait son petit-frère et son secrétaire. Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? commença prudemment Sasuke.

Naruto hocha simplement de la tête. L'Oméga portait un haut tellement ample que les deux Alphas ne purent pas se faire une idée de la situation, mais ils avaient besoin de savoir. Surtout Sasuke.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu-

\- Je n'ai pas avorté, le coupa-t-il.

Sasuke inspira profondément avant d'expirer, un soulagement non feint.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? s'enquit le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas à prendre cette décision, plus maintenant.

Et par « maintenant », les Uchiha comprenaient qu'il parlait du fait qu'il connaissait l'identité du père de l'enfant qu'il portait. Sasuke contourna le bureau pour se poster face à l'Oméga. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, ainsi, l'Alpha s'accroupit, tout en lui relevant le menton pour qu'ils se regardent enfin.

Naruto sursauta au contact et Itachi vit son cadet retirer sa main, une douleur sur les traits.

\- Tu te trompes Naruto. Cette décision te revient. Est-ce que tu veux garder cet enfant ?

\- Mon avis n'a aucune importance. Tu es le père de cet enfant, jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille aux Uchiha. Mikoto et Fugaku ne me le pardonneraient pas, vous ne me le pardonneriez pas…

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi. Pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Si Naruto gardait l'enfant, ça serait à contre-cœur, juste pour ne pas décevoir la famille qui l'avait aidé à construire sa vie.

\- Tu ne dois rien à notre famille Naruto. C'est ton corps, ta vie, personne ne t'obligera à garder cet enfant, si tu ne le veux pas. Personne ne jugera tes actes, personne n'en a le droit. Surtout pas dans cette situation.

Après avoir baissé les yeux une demi-seconde, Naruto les releva en avouant :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Je ne sais plus.

L'Alpha lut dans les azurs à quel point, il était perdu. Sasuke n'était pas dans le même état, mais il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre Naruto, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, il avait peur de l'Oméga, peur de dire un mot de travers et que l'homme qui portait son enfant l'emmène loin de lui ou pire, le tue.

\- Et si on sortait d'ici.

Naruto acquiesça à sa proposition, ils devaient se retrouver dans un endroit neutre, ici, il y avait trop de facteurs qui les empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

XxX

Itachi et Sasuke arrivèrent au restaurant une petite demi-heure après Naruto. Ils avaient dû gérer un problème de dernières minutes avant de pouvoir le rejoindre.

L'Alpha avait choisi le restaurant qu'il préférait pour négocier les contrats en extérieur, chaque table était soigneusement entourée de verdures hautes, qui procuraient aux occupants, une intimité presque complète.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table habituelle, un homme les bouscula en s'excusant à peine, il passa devant eux.

\- Ce n'était pas…commença Itachi.

Si ça l'était, l'ex-amant de Naruto. Un Alpha qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises en bas de l'entreprise. Ce dernier venait souvent le chercher quand ils sortaient encore ensemble, mais, depuis plus d'un an, l'Alpha n'était jamais réapparu. Sasuke avait suggéré, à raison, qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de sa table, Sasuke bouillait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'un ex revienne. Surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais compris ce que l'Oméga trouvait à ce brun aux cheveux en bataille, par spécialement plus soigné que ça. Il portait toujours des vêtements avec des poils de chien blanc visible à des kilomètres et son visage abordait toujours des joues colorées.

\- Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? entendit-il en s'approchant de la table, derrière les plantes. Pars, s'il te plaît, mes patrons doivent arriver…

\- Ils attendront. Tu les as toujours fait passer en premier, depuis la mort de leurs parents. Tu ne crois pas, qu'il est temps que tu penses à toi pour une fois ? Surtout dans ton état.

Sasuke arrêta Itachi. Il voulait entendre cette conversation.

XxX

Naruto regardait à travers la verdure pour tenter de voir l'arrivée de Sasuke et Itachi, mais il ne voyait rien. Il jura intérieurement. Kiba devait partir, maintenant.

\- Tu m'annonces que tu es enceint et tu t'enfuis comme un voleur, aussi vite que tu es revenu dans ma vie, il y a une semaine. Et quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça.

L'Oméga n'avait pas eu la tête à l'endroit depuis l'annonce de Sasuke. Ses jambes l'avaient conduit chez Kiba, son ex-amant Alpha, qui avait pris soin de lui comme un prince à l'époque, qui l'avait aimé plus que de raison quand ils étaient ensemble, mais que Naruto avait quitté justement parce que la réciprocité n'était pas au rendez-vous.

\- Tu t'es présenté à ma porte dans un état lamentable, j'ai mis plusieurs jours à réussir à te faire manger et à te décrocher un sourire. Quand, enfin, tu as ouvert la bouche, c'était pour me lancer cette bombe puis tu es parti.

Kiba s'affaissa sur sa chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il respirait fort, comme essoufflé.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

\- Je suis allé au travail pour poser ma journée et j'en ai profité pour demander à Shikamaru de tracer ton portable.

L'Oméga aurait dû s'en douter. Shikamaru, leur ami Bêta en commun, était un génie de l'informatique, il pouvait tout faire et ce n'était pas forcément toujours légal.

\- Naruto, cet enfant-

\- Ce n'est pas le tien, le coupa-t-il.

Kiba se mit à rire, évidemment que ce n'était pas le sien. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

\- Non, c'est sûr, mais tu sais de qui il s'agit. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi s'est dans mon lit et dans mes bras que tu t'es blotti et pas dans ceux du père de ton enfant.

Naruto pourrait démentir, mais il se mentirait à lui-même. Il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré, en confiance et, surtout, désiré. Kiba lui avait donné tout ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait dire la vérité à son ancien amant, seulement, son silence parla pour lui et quand les yeux face à lui s'écarquillèrent, il sut que l'Alpha avait compris.

Kiba connaissait son histoire. L'Oméga qu'il était, avait éprouvé le besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance, pour que l'Alpha comprenne sa réticence du début de leur relation. Kiba n'avait jamais profité de cette histoire. Pourtant, pour s'en assurer, Naruto avait changé son traitement pour un plus fort, quand ses précédentes pilules avaient laissé passer des effluves de chaleur.

\- Tu as été …

\- Ne le dis pas s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Naruto. Ne le dis pas à voix haute, répéta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Kiba ne le laissa pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, il prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à plonger ses azurs dans son regard.

\- Je t'aime toujours Naruto. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as quitté, mais avoir la place de celui qui aime le plus ne m'a jamais dérangé. Il en faut bien un dans un couple.

\- Tu m'aimes encore, alors que je suis enceint d'un autre ? demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Je t'aime davantage, parce que c'est avec moi que tu as voulu être pendant cette semaine. Quoi que tu décides, je veux qu'on se remette ensemble et qu'on fasse notre vie. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi Naruto. Je serai le père de cet enfant si tu m'y autorises, s'il le faut.

\- Kiba…

\- Laisse-nous une seconde chance, Naruto, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres sans pour autant franchir la barrière.

Une des mains de l'Alpha s'abaissa jusqu'au collier de protection contre les morsures. Il tira légèrement dessus.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs, Naruto. Or, je peux te rendre heureux, laisse-moi te mordre. Laisse-moi te libérer de tes chaleurs, te protéger de tous les autres.

XxX

Sasuke, immobile, attendait la réponse de Naruto. L'Oméga, qui portait son enfant. Le silence, qui s'éternisait, lui broya le cœur. Kiba, l'ex-amant, proposait une vraie famille à Naruto, ce que lui-même n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui offrir.

\- Kiba, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, entendit-il. Pars maintenant, s'il te plaît.

\- Promets-moi que tu y réfléchiras.

\- Kiba…

\- Promets-le-moi, insista l'Alpha.

\- Promis.

Sasuke eut l'impression que l'Oméga venait de lui échapper des mains et qu'il s'éloignait à chaque seconde. Et ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une intuition, Itachi, une main sur l'épaule, l'obligea à reculer et battre en retrait.

Il perdait plus qu'une bataille à ses yeux.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je crois que la réaction de Naruto ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais bon il n'allait pas accepter les choses aussi facilement, il a fait ce dont il avait vraiment besoin._

 _Concernant la question sur la boîte à idée. Les votes étaient en premier lieu pour SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS MOI JE TE SUIS, donc je me suis mise à l'écriture intensive de l'histoire que j'aurais terminée dans la soirée^^ Il me restera plus que la relecture et demander à l'un(e) de mes bêtas pour corriger. Puis au milieu de la semaine, L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE est revenue en tête donc je vais m'y mettre de suite mais elle sera plus complexe, après avoir parler avec certaines personnes qui ont voté pour, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle mérite toute mon attention alors je vais la chérir comme il se doit, si je la termine avant la fin de cette histoire et qu'elle est toujours en tête des votes, je pense que je publierai les 2 en même temps, où j'hésite à commencé la publication de SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS... en même temps que celle-là, je verrais. Je vous gâte déjà pas mal avec une publication par semaine xp Est-ce que vous méritez d'en avoir 2 ? ;-)  
_

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _C'est vrai que je lui mets toujours un sale passé et faudrait vraiment que j'inverse un peu la tendance =s ça ne sera pas vraiment un mini sasu… mais j'en dis pas plus xD_

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowski38 :_** _Woouaah je ne m'attendais pas à un long commentaire ! Mais ça ne me déplait pas, du coup j'ai dû allumer mon pc pour lire la suite directement sur le site dans mes mails ça avait coupé xD Effectivement, je n'ai pas donné toutes les informations d'un coup et si tu aimes bien tu verras que tu en apprendras au fur et à mesure sur tous les personnages. Oui je sais Orochimaru gynéco haha je sais ce n'est pas commun mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire de lui un méchant ^^' Oui ton esprit c'est un peu enflammé sur Sakura parce que comme je l'ai dis dans le chp précédent, je ne compte pas accentuer les personnage externe, ils sont la pour alimenter le sujet principal, apporter une autre problématique ou au contraire délier le problème. Pour l'avortement et ce que tu penses de Naruto vis-à-vis de l'enfant, tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre =) Oui c'est vrai que les 3 filles apparaissent généralement mais là je n'avais pas envie xD tkt pas je ne fais même pas attention aux fautes quand je lis vos commentaires, ce qui m'intéresse c'est le contenu =D_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Et bien voilà, tu as la réaction de Naruto qui n'était pas théâtrale lol mais oui il a mal réagi au point de retourner dans les bras de son ex… Sasuke n'a pas fini de te faire de la peine !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Thea R :_** _Certains chapitres seront plus longs ne tkt pas mais je suis contente que tu sois impatiente d'avoir la suite et que ça ne te lasse pas d'attendre ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Crapule :_** _D'accord pour garder ce pseudo pour cette histoire mais après on retourne à Tsuna xD Effectivement le côté psycho va être assez chargé et j'ai vraiment pensé à ne pas faire de happy end mais j'aurais marqué drama … donc même si il va y avoir de gros moment dur ou cruel, ça va aller ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo :_** _Je sais que beaucoup trouve Orochimaru mauvais mais je sais pas j'ai toujours cet image de l'enfant qui sourit sur la tombe de ses parents en prenant une peau de serpent dans les mains (épisode du manga ) Pour l'avortement, tu vas devoir encore attendre pour connaitre sa décision. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me disais sur l'ex de Naruto et chimere ko tenshi mais ce chp te montre de qui il s'agit ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Dr lolo_** _: Comme tu as pu le voir, effectivement Naruto a rejeté Sasuke mais pas forcement pour les raisons que tu pensais. D'ailleurs, il le dit qu'il est passé à autre chose avec le temps même si c'était difficile._


	6. Chp5 12e semaine

Sasuke termina de préparer la chambre d'ami, avant de partir au travail.

Il prévoyait, ce soir, de commencer à peindre les murs et en faire une chambre d'enfant. Il ne savait toujours pas si Naruto garderait l'enfant, mais il voulait se préparer au cas où. Mais au cas où, quoi ?

Même si l'Oméga gardait leur enfant, s'il décidait de donner une chance à son ex-amant Alpha, Kiba, ça ne servait à rien. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Son interphone sonna et il chassa toutes pensées négatives avant de rejoindre son aîné, qui l'attendait en bas.

Ils passèrent la matinée à l'extérieur à récupérer des contrats, avant de rentrer pour manger à midi.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entreprise, ils trouvèrent Naruto avec la nouvelle secrétaire par intérim, qu'ils avaient engagé. Une jeune Bêta, qui avait soif d'apprendre. Ils avaient pris la décision à trois et l'Oméga devait la former à mi-temps.

\- Bonjour Messieurs Uchiha, salua la Bêta en les apercevant.

Naruto, qui se tenait penché sur le bureau, dévia le regard vers eux et plus précisément sur Sasuke. En même temps, ils fermèrent les yeux et inspirèrent profondément. Quand ils les rouvrirent de nouveau, l'Oméga se concentra sur l'écran et l'Alpha détailla l'homme, qui portait son enfant. Le t-shirt qu'il portait, sous un cardigan ouvert, pendait légèrement et Sasuke pouvait deviner le bout de peau rebondi.

Depuis que Naruto était réapparu après une disparition d'une semaine et qu'ils s'étaient entretenus avec Sasuke, leurs échanges étaient cordiaux. Aucune décision n'avait été prise. Même si la date butoir pour avorter approchait à grand pas, Naruto ne se sentait pas encore de prendre une décision et Sasuke ressentait autant de soulagement que de peur. Il naviguait sur un fil invincible dont Naruto était seul capitaine.

\- Je dérange ? s'éleva une voix, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Kiba se tenait à l'entrée de l'étage, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Naruto, très nerveusement en se redressant.

Il s'approcha, mal à l'aise et prêt à dire à l'Alpha de partir quand ce dernier brandit d'une main une fleur. Sasuke reconnu un coquelicot. L'Oméga s'arrêta net et un sourire, à se damner, éclaira son visage. Le brun eut une pique au cœur que ce ne soit pas grâce à lui.

\- Je suis venu t'inviter à manger.

Avant que Naruto puisse répondre, Kiba sortit un autre coquelicot de son dos. Il s'avança avec les deux fleurs.

\- Tu triches, sourit l'Oméga.

\- Non, ça, c'est une attention. La triche, c'est ça, dit-il en se penchant, pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sasuke vit Naruto inspirer discrètement, avant d'exploser de rire, une main sur le torse de l'Alpha devant lui.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé un parfum au coquelicot ? demanda le blond entre deux rires.

\- C'est un secret, mais si tu veux le savoir, tu vas devoir accepter mon invitation.

Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent dans les yeux. Quelque chose passa visiblement entre eux, car l'Alpha déclara :

\- Tu es fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé, confirma implicitement Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Demain, c'est samedi, tu ne travailles pas, alors si je viens le soir, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire un super repas, tu m'ouvriras la porte ?

Naruto récupéra les fleurs, les regarda plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, évasif :

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts, admirant leur couleur rouge sang avant de s'arrêter quand les lèvres de Kiba trouvèrent les siennes. Surpris, il resta planté sans bouger. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Alpha ose devant tout le monde et encore moins devant Sasuke, mais c'était de sa faute.

Naruto n'avait pas encore dit la vérité à Kiba, à vrai dire, depuis le moment dans le restaurant, l'Oméga n'avait pas beaucoup laissé de chance à Kiba de revenir dans sa vie.

Kiba lui dit au revoir avant de saluer tout le monde et de partir.

\- Il est très charmeur votre ami, se permit de dire la Bêta.

Naruto reporta son attention sur sa remplaçante. Il lui sourit gentiment et hocha la tête. Personne ne savait encore pourquoi l'Oméga travaillait moins à l'entreprise, les Uchiha restant discrets.

\- Est-ce que je peux me permettre de demander pourquoi des coquelicots ?

Naruto expliqua que les coquelicots étaient ses fleurs préférées. À ses yeux, ces fleurs étaient les plus fortes, bien qu'elles soient éphémères et considérées comme une mauvaise herbe par certains. Il expliqua qu'elles étaient le symbole du repos et de la consolation, qu'elles calmaient les chagrins et favorisaient l'oubli, mais pas seulement. Il y avait deux autres interprétations pour cette fleur. Elle symbolisait aussi l'ardeur fragile et la fertilité.

\- Elle vous ressemble ?

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de la remarque de la Bêta pour savoir que son âme-sœur aimait cette fleur, car elle le représentait. Ce dernier se toucha le ventre et Sasuke réagit aussitôt, ouvrant enfin la bouche :

\- Rentre chez toi Naruto.

Il se retourna, ne laissant pas la possibilité à l'Oméga de répondre et s'engouffra dans son bureau d'un pas furieux. Oui, il était en colère. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto était fatigué, là où Kiba l'avait tout de suite vu. Il ne savait pas que le coquelicot était la fleur préférée de son secrétaire et il ignorait encore tellement de choses à son sujet. Ça le rendait fou.

Itachi regarda, du coin de l'œil, son cadet s'enfuir avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

\- Shion, prend ta pause s'il te plaît et revient d'ici une heure ou deux.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva, salua Naruto, qu'elle ne reverrait plus de la journée, partant au self.

\- Je-

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi Naruto, le coupa Itachi. Sasuke n'a peut-être pas l'art et la manière de le dire, mais il s'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. Écoute-le et rentre chez toi. Tout de suite.

D'un petit mouvement de tête, l'Oméga accepta et prit ses affaires, tandis qu'Itachi retrouva son frère. Sasuke emmagasinait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas exploser et il pariait sur aujourd'hui. La présence de l'Alpha et de la scène qui s'était déroulé avec Naruto était la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

Il ferma la porte du bureau et comme si le bruit avait enclenché le mécanisme, Sasuke fit valser toutes les affaires sur son bureau.

\- Calme-toi petit frère.

\- Me "calmer" ? Me "calmer" ?! répéta Sasuke de plus en plus fort. Il est à moi, vociféra-t-il. C'est mon Oméga, mon enfant et ce chien veut me les voler. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Je l'aime et je ne supporterai pas de le voir avec un autre. Je suis désolé Itachi, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça.

Tout en disant ça, sa fureur s'éteignit pour laisser place à l'abattement. Il s'assit à son bureau, le visage dans les mains.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'il avait le choix et que personne ne le jugerait pour ses actes, lui rappela Itachi.

\- Il l'a et je ne le jugerais pas, mais je n'accepterais pas. Je ne peux pas vivre dans la même ville où je verrai mon enfant et l'homme de ma vie s'épanouir auprès d'un autre. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je ne mérite pas ça.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire ? Tu as l'air d'y avoir déjà réfléchi.

Sasuke resta plusieurs minutes silencieuses et Itachi lui laissa le temps de décider si oui ou non, il devait faire part de ses projets. L'ainé balaya la pièce des yeux. La femme de ménage allait devoir passer pour remettre les choses en ordre. Son attention fut attirée par le téléphone de bureau toujours branché, mais le combiné décroché, la lumière de la ligne raccordée au bureau de Naruto.

\- Je veux diriger la filiale de Suna.

Itachi accusa le coup, son cadet, la seule famille qui lui restait, voulait partir à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

\- Et l'enfant ? s'enquit-il néanmoins, espérant le faire changer d'avis.

\- Si Naruto ne le garde pas, la question ne se posera pas. S'il le garde, je l'assumerai financièrement si c'est ce qu'il veut. De même qu'il y aura plusieurs possibilités pour faire voyager l'enfant de Naruto à moi. Si au contraire, il ne veut pas que je fasse partie de sa vie, soit. Je m'effacerai et la distance sera la bienvenue. Les papiers sont déjà prêts, je n'ai plus qu'à les signer.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu ? le provoqua Itachi.

\- J'attendais un signe et je crois que je l'ai eu…

Plus qu'un signe ou de l'espoir. Sasuke attendait de le voir dans les yeux de Naruto. De lire qu'il ne voulait définitivement plus de lui dans sa vie. En le voyant avec Kiba, tout à l'heure, il avait eu son signe et perdu tout espoir.

XxX

Naruto, le combiné à l'oreille, resta interdit.

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le laissait sans voix. Sasuke allait sortir de sa vie et l'abandonner. Lui et l'enfant qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de garder. L'être qui grandissait en lui, n'avait pas encore vu le jour, qu'il lui manquait déjà une partie de lui.

Son ventre lui fit mal, il mit une main dessus, essayant de se calmer, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il prit ses affaires, qu'il avait abandonnées en entendant Sasuke crier, s'en allant, il avait besoin de repos.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, dans la soirée…_**

Sasuke s'éloigna du mur, reposant son pinceau. Il admira le champ de coquelicots qu'il venait de peindre depuis deux jours. Malgré la froideur du temps, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre et faire sécher rapidement la peinture.

Vendredi, il avait quitté le travail à midi. Son instinct l'avait guidé dans un magasin de peinture où il avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas retouché à un pinceau, depuis qu'il avait repris l'entreprise de ses parents à vrai dire. Avant d'être chef d'entreprise, il était voué à une carrière artistique. Malgré tout, il ne la regrettait pas. Jusqu'à récemment, sa vie lui convenait comme telle.

Satisfait de son travail, il sortit de la chambre, qui devait être pour l'enfant - si Naruto acceptait d'être avec lui - au lieu de quoi, elle représentait un rêve.

L'Alpha était tellement contradictoire. Il comptait partir, là où il ne désirait que rester. Il voulait être avec Naruto et que ce dernier, le choisisse, mais il le laissait dans les bras d'un autre. Cette situation était invivable pour lui et ses réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas, mais que pouvait-il faire, alors qu'il avait forcé son Oméga.

Il partit à la douche pour se laver et retirer les traces sur ses mains. Quand il termina, la sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva dans l'appartement. Il décrocha sans réfléchir quand le numéro d'Orochimaru, le médecin de Naruto s'afficha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _\- Enfin ! Dépêchez-vous de venir aux urgences, Naruto a été admis depuis peu, ça ne va pas et s'il ne se calme pas, il perdra l'enfant._

XxX

Sasuke arriva à l'hôpital en un temps-record, habillé d'un vieux survêtement. Il demanda à voir Naruto au réceptionniste, qui lui refusa, sans avoir la raison.

\- Écoute-moi bien. L'homme que j'aime et mon enfant sont dans une chambre et mal au point. S'ils leur arrivent quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là, je te tue et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Je n'aurai plus rien à perdre.

Le réceptionniste blêmit à vue d'œil devant le sérieux de la menace.

\- Il est au deuxième étage, je vais vous y conduire.

L'Alpha se retourna au son de la voix de Kiba. Ce dernier se tenait près d'une machine à café, un gobelet dans la main. Sasuke se rua sur lui, il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre la machine, le café tomba au sol, dans une mare.

\- Si c'est de ta faute, tu vas le regretter. Naruto est mon Oméga.

Sasuke ne se contrôlait plus. Il revendiquait enfin son âme-sœur.

\- Ce sera à lui d'en décider. Maintenant, relâche-moi si tu veux le voir.

Il n'y avait plus de politesse entre eux, c'était un combat de coqs que Sasuke comptait bien gagner.

XxX

Sasuke se précipita au chevet de Naruto quand il rentra dans la chambre. Ce dernier, allongé, une main devant les yeux et une autre sur son ventre se tordait de douleur et empêchait Orochimaru de l'examiner.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-

\- Je suis là parce que c'est ma place, trancha-t-il devant les cobalts le regardant avec incompréhension.

Sasuke mit sa main d'autorité sur le ventre quelque peu rebondi et l'autre se logea dans les cheveux blonds. Les azurs s'embrumèrent des larmes.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas Sasuke, ne pars pas à Suna.

Sasuke avait parlé de son départ qu'avec Itachi, il ne savait pas comment Naruto pouvait être au courant et avant de pouvoir le savoir, Orohimaru intervint :

\- Uchiha, vous devez le calmer pour que je puisse l'examiner, le fœtus est en détresse, vous allez le perdre.

L'Alpha vit le moniteur s'alarmer en rouge et Naruto qui geignait :

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant meure, Sasuke. Je suis désolé.

\- Ça va aller, calme-toi.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, je le sens Sasuke. Ça n'ira pas du tout si tu nous laisses.

Naruto continua à déblatérer. Le moniteur hurlait. Orochimaru lui demandait de l'apaiser et Kiba arrivait dans son champ de vision. Il jura entre ses dents avant de faire taire l'Oméga en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles qui bougeaient. Ça eut le don de le faire taire.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Les lèvres contre sa bouche se mouvèrent et il ouvrit les siennes pour glisser sa langue. L'Alpha se laissa complètement aller, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois, lui témoignant dans son étreinte tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire depuis le depuis de l'histoire.

\- Je reste à Konoha, Naruto, dit-il en relâchant les lèvres charnues. Je reste avec toi et notre enfant. Je te le promets.

Cela sembla suffire à l'Oméga, qui se détendit assez pour laisser Orochimaru l'examiner. Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kiba, qui sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Un problème en moins pour ce soir.

\- Je suis là, réitéra-t-il en l'embrassant, je serais toujours là, confessa-t-il.

XxX

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain, quand Orochimaru entra dans la chambre. La main toujours dans celle de Naruto et la tête posée sur le lit où dormait son Oméga. Il se redressa sans lâcher Naruto, qu'il découvrit les yeux ouverts en train de le regarder. Ils s'échangèrent un maigre sourire et Sasuke se retint de le saluer d'un baiser. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, était dû aux circonstances, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit aujourd'hui.

\- Comment tu te sens Naruto ?

\- Ça va mieux, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, hier. Je vais être transparent avec toi. Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu perdras l'enfant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ton col s'est fragilisé et tu vas devoir être alité. Ce qui veut dire, aucun d'efforts et le lit ou canapé obligatoire.

Orochimaru les rassura quand même sur la durée de l'alitement. Si Naruto respectait ses restrictions, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement, tout en lui expliquant qu'il allait devoir être accompagné, Sasuke se proposa instinctivement.

\- Il viendra vivre à la maison, je m'occuperai de lui.

\- Mais-

Un regard dans la direction de Naruto, obligea ce dernier à se taire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je vais te prescrire quelques vitamines et, surtout, du repos. Rentrez maintenant.

XxX

Sasuke installa Naruto dans son lit. Sa chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire un lit et un meuble où une télévision trônait. Ses vêtements étaient rangés dans un dressing dans un pièce accolée à la chambre et faisait la liaison avec une salle de bain et le couloir menant au salon et cuisine. Malgré une certaine simplicité, l'appartement était épuré et dans tes matériaux luxueux.

\- Je dormirais dans le canapé.

Naruto aurait juré que Sasuke avait omis une pièce quand il lui avait fait visiter les lieux, mais l'odeur de la peinture qui flottait dans l'appartement lui suggéra qu'elle n'était pas accessible.

\- Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il te faut chez toi, où sont tes clés ?

\- Sasuke, je pourrais y aller, tu n'es pas obligé.

L'Alpha secoua la tête en lui rappelant les recommandations d'Orochimaru. Même si Naruto était mal à l'aise de laisser Sasuke pénétrer chez lui, sans qu'il soit là, il lui indiqua où étaient ses clés et réclama son téléphone pour appeler Kiba.

\- Je dois m'expliquer avec lui Sasuke, se justifia-t-il, aussitôt.

Sasuke ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette rencontre, mais il la savait inévitable. Il exigea quand même que l'autre Alpha vienne ici. Il refusait que Naruto fasse un pas hors de cet appartement.

Il attendit une petite heure que Kiba se présente à sa porte. Il ouvrit et lui indiqua la chambre d'un signe de tête. Ils ne se saluèrent pas, ni s'adressèrent un mot, mais Sasuke, la tête haute, lui montrait que c'était chez lui et que Naruto était dans son lit à présent.

Kiba rentra dans la chambre luxueuse, il garda ce qu'il pensait pour lui, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était capable d'offrir à l'Oméga, même si ça ne ressemblait pas à Naruto de vouloir le luxe.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui Sasuke, merci.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sasuke prit les clés de l'appartement de Naruto et partit. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua doucement, Naruto ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça.

L'Alpha hocha négativement de la tête avant de prendre place, sur le côté du lit. Il demanda à Naruto, s'il devait rester alité jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

\- Je sais qu'il est le père de ton enfant, mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, si tu ne veux pas. Pas après comment l'enfant a été conçu.

Kiba lui caresse la joue et lui sourit tristement. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'Oméga qu'il aimait tant, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente prisonnier d'un Alpha, sous prétexte qu'il était le père biologique et son patron. Naruto était plus fort que ça et il était là pour l'aider si besoin.

\- Avant ça, dit-il en parlant de la soirée désastreuse qui venait de s'écouler. Tu t'apprêtais à nous donner une chance, même si tu ne l'as pas dit clairement. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce que je veux pour l'avenir, tu en fais toujours partie, Naruto.

Naruto savoura la caresse, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait faire les choses correctement avec son ancien amant. Son silence obligea Kiba à le combler :

\- Est-ce que, quand nous étions ensemble, toi et lui…

\- Non, s'empressa de répondre, Naruto. Non, Kiba, je te le promets. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.

\- Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose entre vous ? essaya-t-il de savoir.

L'Oméga hésita à cacher à la vérité, mais, au fond, c'était un mensonge et il détestait ça. Il lui devait bien la vérité, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas contrôlé.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir si Kiba allait le croire, mais il essaya quand même de lui faire comprendre.

\- Depuis notre première rencontre, je ressens une connexion avec lui. Dès qu'il est dans les parages, son odeur capte toute mon attention. J'ai essayé de contrôler tout ça mais-

\- Pourquoi ?

Surpris par l'interruption, mais, surtout, par le sens de la question qu'il ne comprenait pas, Naruto lui demanda :

\- "Pourquoi" quoi ?

\- "Pourquoi" tu combats cette attraction, alors que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire ?

Naruto n'avait jamais vu ça dans ce sens, mais Kiba avait raison. Il combattait son attirance pour Sasuke, son patron. Kiba marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Naruto. Tu m'as déjà raconté l'histoire de ta mère et de ton père. Ce que tu essayes de me dire, sans me faire du mal, c'est que ton patron est ton âme-sœur.

L'Oméga hocha lentement de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la vérité sur ce qu'ils étaient. Sasuke et lui.

\- Naruto… Tu peux rejeter ce lien, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que le destin a choisi pour vous. Il vous a lié et ce lien ne peut être défait, quoi que tu fasses. Tu le sais, alors pourquoi le combattre ? Ça te fait plus de mal que ça te rend heureux…

Il le faisait parce que, Sasuke, son âme-sœur, le combattait aussi, mais également parce qu'il avait vécu la déchéance de sa mère et il refusait de vivre la même chose ou de le faire vivre à Sasuke.

L'amour : la plus belle chose au monde, mais aussi la pire.

\- Je connais toutes tes peurs, Naruto, mais elles n'ont aucune raison d'être. Il ne t'a même pas encore mordu. Vous êtes tous les deux vivants. Tout est réuni pour que ta vie ne ressemble en rien à celle de ta mère.

\- Mais si-

\- Avec des « si », on pourrait refaire le monde, le coupa Kiba. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre Naruto. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'Oméga. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme fort et persévérant, qui ne laissait rien, ni personne, l'entraver. Ne change pas. Ne laisse pas la situation te prendre tout ce que tu possèdes de meilleur en toi.

Naruto se gorgea de toutes les paroles réconfortantes de Kiba, il en avait besoin. Ça aurait tellement été plus facile de naître Bêta, mais, malheureusement, il était né Oméga et il devait composer avec. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir rendre heureux l'Alpha devant lui, il méritait tout le bonheur du monde.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me pousses dans ses bras, souffla-t-il.

Kiba se mit à rire, un rire légèrement amer.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Ton bonheur est la seule chose qui compte et si c'est lui, soit. On savait que les âmes-sœur existaient et que nous nous ne l'étions pas. On savait que ça pouvait arriver… C'est égoïste, mais j'aurais aimé rencontrer la mienne, j'aurais eu moins mal, aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Naruto.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, car malgré votre lien, cet enfant a été conçu de la pire des manières.

Naruto se crispa avant de baisser les yeux sur son ventre, caché par la couverture. Kiba avait raison. Sasuke l'avait violé, même s'il avait du mal à le voir ainsi. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de son âme-sœur, qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer la chose aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'était.

\- J'espère que vous arriverez à passer au-dessus.

Lui aussi, il l'espérait.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Et bien voilà, je ne vous ai pas trop torturé avec Kiba et Naruto. Je sais que bcp n'aiment pas voir nos deux protagonistes avec d'autres. Pour info, nous sommes au milieu de la publication. Il reste encore 6 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. Au moment de publier l'extra ( chp 7.5 ) je publierai le prologue de SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS. Je n'ai pas encore choisi si je les posterai en même temps où si je fais une semaine sur 2. Je réfléchis encore =)_

 _Je tiens quand même à faire un merci général aux 20personnes qui sont toujours présentes à chaque chp, voir même à chaque histoire. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres qui restent cachés avec les 45followers. Mais vous 20, vous êtes au top et m'encourager à continuer à chaque fois !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _C'est vrai qu'il est un peu à plaindre le Sasuke ^^ Il y aura plusieurs chutes dans cette histoire et effectivement on approchait de l'un d'elle. Ne tkt pas l'histoire est assez longue pour que tu connaisses l'histoire d'Itachi et Yahiko, tu vas les revoir plusieurs fois, sois patiente._

 ** _Petite réponse à Sakura K :_** _toute les reviews ont de l'intérêt ! =D merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir . bisous bisous !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowski38 :_** _Tkt j'ai allumé mon pc pour tout le lire. Alors je pense que tu as trouvé toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire xD Juste je voulais préciser que dans le dernier chapitre Naruto n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait garder l'enfant. Il vient de le décider que maintenant. Pour Kiba et bien, il a aidé à régler un problème mais en à créé un autre de conscience ! J'espère que la décision de Naruto sera plus cohérente à tes yeux avec ce chp et les suivants =)_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Malheureusement des fois certaines personnes réagissent bizarrement quand il leur arriver qqlch. On va les revoir encore Itachi et Yahiko, pas autant que dans cicatrices mais ils seront présent ^^ Non, il n'y absolument aucuns liens entre les Naruto et Yahiko, je ne leur en ai pas mis cette fois-ci. L'autre histoire ne devrait pas tarder ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Thea R :_** _Il a battu en retrait pour mieux revenir ! J'aurais pu t'entendre à 3h du mat crier_ _?_

 ** _Petite réponse à Crapule :_** _ça va être des gros moments dur et cruel mais supportable, tu vas retenir tes larmes ne tkt pas ! Alors je ne sais pas le début comme tu le situais dans le dernier chp mais je dirais que ce n'est pas vraiment fais exprès selon le moment dont tu me parles. J'ai mis les sentiments sans trop accentué sur certains points car je voulais qu'il y ait déjà une barrière et une sorte de distance._

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo :_** _Merci ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Dr lolo_** _: Les raisons pour lesquelles Naruto rejette autant Sasuke sont nombreuses, certains sont déjà mentionnées et d'autres arriveront par la suite ^^ Tu les connaîtras toutes quoi qu'il arrive soit patiente =)_


	7. Chp6 16e semaine

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait un mois qu'il vivait dans le lit de Sasuke.

Il passait ses journées à lire, regarder la télévision ou flâner sur Internet. De temps en temps, il réussissait à convaincre Sasuke de lui donner accès aux fichiers de l'entreprise, pour qu'il les aide, mais l'Alpha le restreignait vite pour éviter le stress. Ce dernier avait passé les premiers jours avec lui avant de repartir travailler, mais Sasuke s'arrangeait toujours pour que lui ou Itachi soit avec lui le midi et le soir.

Sasuke était aux petits soins pour lui. De matin au soir. L'Alpha le réveillait avec un petit-déjeuner copieux et lui tenait compagnie le soir jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme quand ce n'était pas Sasuke qui le faisait en premier. Dans ces cas-là, Sasuke dormait au-dessus des couvertures et Naruto n'avait pas le courage de le réveiller pour qu'il retourne sur le canapé, car de nombreuses fois, l'Oméga remarquait que Sasuke se tenait mal le matin et bizarrement, c'étaient ses meilleures nuits quand l'Alpha était avec lui.

Sa vessie le ramena à l'instant présent.

Il regarda l'heure, Sasuke ne devrait pas tarder. Il se leva rapidement pour aller aux toilettes, son seul trajet avec la douche, puis en revenant, s'arrêta devant une porte close. L'odeur de peinture qu'il sentait depuis un mois avait presque complètement disparu. L'Oméga tendit l'oreille comme pour vérifier que personne n'approchait pour le surprendre.

Sa curiosité et son ennui le poussèrent à entrer dans la pièce que Sasuke ne lui avait pas fait visiter à son arrivée. Il s'avança dans l'espace vide avant de se figer devant un pan de mur peint. La peinture représentait un champ de coquelicots. Il en resta subjuguer. Naruto s'avança jusqu'au dessin qu'il toucha religieusement. Ses fleurs préférées… Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à la signification pour la comprendre. Sasuke était là quand Kiba s'était présenté à l'entreprise avec les coquelicots.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Naruto sursauta violemment en se retournant, une main sur le cœur. Sasuke se trouvait dans son dos. Il abordait un visage fermé, davantage que d'habitude. Il n'appréciait pas que Naruto soit dans la pièce.

\- Bon sang Sasuke, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

\- Retourne au lit, Naruto. Tu dois te reposer.

Le ton était sans appel et l'Oméga ne pensa même pas à désobéir. Il sortit de la chambre, passant à côté de Sasuke, non sans avoir senti son odeur enivrante.

Il repartit dans la chambre de Sasuke où il s'allongea dans le lit, entendant le bruit d'une porte se fermer puis la silhouette de l'Alpha arriva dans l'encadrement de la chambre. Naruto examina Sasuke, de plus en plus beau chaque jour. Ce dernier portait son costume gris anthracite avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux.

Il retira lentement ses vêtements et fit marche arrière pour se défaire de son costume dans le dressing. Il réapparut dans la chambre, vêtu d'une tenue décontractée.

\- Même si Orochimaru a dit que ton col s'était presque remis, ce n'est pas une raison pour forcer, tu dois continuer à te reposer jusqu'à la prochaine visite.

Naruto grogna intérieurement, il le savait mieux que personne. Si à sa prochaine visite, Orochimaru lui donnait l'autorisation, il pourrait de nouveau vivre normalement jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant.

\- Pour qui est-elle, cette chambre ?

Sasuke partit et Naruto eut l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, quand l'Alpha mettait une barrière entre eux. Pourtant, ils en avaient fait des progrès depuis son alitement. Certes, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres rapprochements que le baiser lors du séjour à l'hôpital, mais ils parlaient de tout et de rien, rigolaient même, avaient appris à se connaître et l'Oméga avait l'impression qu'il y aurait encore plus entre eux.

Pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas comme cet enfant allait vivre. Comment ils allaient l'élever. Avec deux pères ensemble, deux pères séparés, un père et un géniteur ou deux étrangers… ?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Sasuke revint avec un plateau-repas. Il sentit l'odeur des ramens d'Ichiraku. Il remercia l'Alpha qui vint prendre place dans le lit avec lui puis répondit :

\- Parce que tu allais partir à Suna. Pourquoi commencer une chambre d'enfant si tu voulais partir ?

La tête baissée, un peu honteux, Naruto avoua comment il avait appris la nouvelle, mais Sasuke ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Allais-tu vraiment partir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, répondit le brun.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il n'avait rien à répondre.

\- Mais je suis là, maintenant.

L'Oméga se demanda pour combien de temps, leur situation était tellement précaire et instable. Ils mangèrent en silence avant que Naruto repousse ses nouilles, il n'avait pas assez faim pour les terminer.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Sasuke, quand il remarqua l'étrangeté de la chose.

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de dormir.

Mensonge ou non, Sasuke l'écouta. Il récupéra le plateau-repas pour le remettre à la cuisine et ne revint pas, s'installant dans le salon et alluma la télévision qui parvint aux oreilles de Naruto. Ce dernier rentra complètement dans les draps et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

Sommeil qui ne vint pas, même après plusieurs heures. Il s'affichait minuit quand une douleur le prit au ventre. Penser à Sasuke ,loin de lui, ne l'avait pas aidé à trouver les bras de Morphée.

Il grinça des dents quand son ventre tira. Il voulut appeler Sasuke, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, donc il décida de sortir du lit avec le peu de force qui lui restait de la journée et s'aida des murs pour atteindre le salon.

Il traversa le dressing puis le couloir. Quand il vit la silhouette de Sasuke sur le canapé, éclairé par les images de la télévision, il émit un petit bruit qui attira l'attention de l'Alpha. Lui non plus, ne dormait pas.

\- Naruto, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il agita négativement la tête et Sasuke se matérialisa à ses côtés. Il se laissa tomber contre le torse du père de son enfant.

\- Je t'amène aux urgences.

\- Non… Ramène-moi dans la chambre.

Avec hésitation, le brun obéit. Il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena à sa chambre, le recouchant.

\- De quoi d'autres, as-tu besoin ?

\- Toi, osa-t-il dire.

Naruto espéra fortement que Sasuke comprenne tout ce qu'il voulait dire par là et peut-être qu'il était naïf ou autre, mais son âme-sœur lut en lui et prit place dans le lit, sous les couvertures, dans son dos.

Sur le côté, une main sur le ventre, Naruto demanda silencieusement à son enfant de se calmer, mais sans succès. Une chose affreuse lui traversa l'esprit, il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire part à l'Alpha :

\- Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, Sasuke…

L'Alpha, sentant l'inquiétude de son Oméga, se redresse légèrement, regardant le visage fixe, par-dessus l'épaule.

\- S'il arrivait un incident, reprit Naruto, si jamais tu devais avoir à faire un choix. Je veux que tu choisisses l'enfant.

L'Uchiha resta silencieux, surpris par cette déclaration qui sortait de nulle part.

\- Promets-le-moi, insista Naruto.

pris de court et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Sasuke place une main hésitant sur celle posé sur le ventre arrondi.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ni à toi, ni au bébé.

Sasuke ne savait pas si ça suffirait à rassurer Naruto mais il l'espérait fortement. Ils interchangèrent les positions pour que la main froide, mais rassurante, de l'Alpha, touche le ventre de Naruto et ce dernier mit la sienne dessus, serrant fort. Il se recula en même temps que Sasuke avança et leur corps se rencontrèrent.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est parfait, avoua Naruto. Merci.

Un cocon chaleureux l'enveloppa complètement et il se laissa bercer par la respiration de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla dans les bras de Sasuke et y demeura jusqu'à que ce dernier se réveille à cause de la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Itachi…

\- Ton frère devait venir aujourd'hui ?

L'Alpha resserra sa prise sur le petit ventre rebondi.

\- Oui, il voulait prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Est-ce que je reporte ?

\- Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas, lança Naruto.

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude, gardant sa main sur l'Oméga, qui se tourna légèrement vers lui. Ils se regardèrent avant que d'instinct, Naruto ferme les yeux et Sasuke se penche sur ses lèvres qu'il n'atteignit pas.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et l'Alpha souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- je vais lui ouvrir avant qu'il s'inquiète.

Naruto garda les yeux fermés, le poids sur le lit se fit moins lourd et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se les cacha avec son avant-bras. Il fut surpris d'avoir envie de ce baiser plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Comment va mon Oméga préféré ? lança Itachi en arrivant dans la chambre.

Naruto sourit faiblement en se redressant en position assise quand son beau-frère se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu nous manques à l'entreprise, chuchota-t-il. Comment va mon neveu ou ma nièce ? demanda-t-il plus fort quand Sasuke les rejoignit.

\- Ça va, répondit-il.

Itachi présenta un sac qu'il ouvrit devant ses yeux. Un tas de croissants et pain au chocolat s'y trouvaient. Son ventre gargouilla et Sasuke invita son aîné à monter sur le lit, avec eux.

\- Ça me rappelle quand nous étions enfants et qu'on préparait le petit-déjeuner à maman pour se faufiler après entre elle et papa, lança Itachi mélancolique.

\- C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours, avoua Sasuke en plongeant ses onyx dans les cobalts.

Naruto sentit son corps se réchauffer. Au début, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas digne de l'Alpha de manger sur le lit au lieu d'une belle table, mais s'il avait su que ça rendait heureux à Sasuke de repenser à sa famille, de penser qu'ils agissaient comme tel, alors il l'aurait fait lui-même.

Ils petits déjeunèrent ensemble avant qu'Itachi avoue enfin les vraies raisons de sa présence :

\- J'aimerais que vous rencontriez Yahiko.

\- Yahiko ? demanda Naruto, ne sachant pas de qui il parlait.

\- Sasuke l'a déjà vu une fois. C'est un Bêta avec qui j'entretiens une relation.

\- Sérieux ? intervint Sasuke en parlant de la relation.

Il suffit d'un regard d'Itachi pour faire comprendre à son cadet qui l'était.

\- Izumi… intervint doucement l'Oméga.

Itachi inspira discrètement avant de reparler de son amour de jeunesse.

\- J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur quand Izumi m'a abandonné pour son âme-sœur. Je n'ai rien pu faire, vous le savez mieux que personne. Je pensais vraiment ne plus pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressentais pour elle jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Yahiko. Il a fait battre mon cœur, là où je pensais ça impossible. C'était faible, mais c'était là et il continuait à chaque rencontre. Il devient de plus en plus important et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes après la confession. Il savait ce qu'avait représenté Izumi pour son patron. Il avait eu la chance de les voir à plusieurs reprises ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais, avant que l'Alpha revienne de vacances, meurtri, bien que toujours sur pied pour l'entreprise. C'était un secret qu'il gardait pour lui, mais un soir, Itachi avait bu plus que de raison et Naruto s'était occupé de lui, écoutant ses peines.

Si une personne, qu'importe son rang ou son genre, avait réussi à réparer le cœur d'Itachi, Naruto était plus qu'heureux pour lui, cependant, ce n'était pas à lui de dire ce qu'il en pensait. Il sut qu'il avait pensé à haute voix quand Itachi le contredit :

\- Tu fais partie de la famille Naruto, ton avis compte pour moi.

Il fut heureux d'entendre ça, puis une sensation bizarre se passa dans son ventre. Il fronça des sourcils, attirant l'attention des deux Alphas.

\- Ça va, mais…

Encore une fois, il sentit quelque chose, une chose différente à d'habitude, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

\- Mais ? insista Sasuke.

\- Je crois que le bébé bouge.

Orochimaru lui avait dit que ça pouvait survenir entre le quatrième et cinquième mois, mais que pour un premier enfant, il le sentirait sûrement plus tard. Naruto avait prouvé, depuis le début, qu'il était plus sensible que n'importe qui d'autre, donc, au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas d'être précoce là-dessus.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclamèrent les frères en même temps.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto, hésitant, mais content de l'enthousiasme face à lui. Vous voulez toucher ?

Les deux Alphas échangèrent un regard avant de tourner la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'Oméga. Tout leur être criait de vouloir le faire, ainsi Naruto dégagea la couverture et remonta son haut, les invitants silencieusement à mettre leur paume sur son ventre rebondi. Ce qu'ils firent.

Naruto les observa, le sourire aux lèvres, à attendre un mouvement qui vint après plusieurs minutes d'attente. Le visage des Uchiha s'illumina d'un seul coup et Naruto se sentit chez lui, entouré d'Itachi et Sasuke, comme une vraie famille.

\- Mon neveu ou ma nièce sera-

\- Qu'aimeriez-vous avoir ? coupa Naruto.

\- Parce que tu le sais ? demanda Itachi.

Il hocha timidement de la tête. Orochimaru lui avait dit à sa dernière échographie, quand Sasuke était parti payer la consultation à l'accueil, c'était sûr à quatre-vinq-quinze pour cent, mais l'Oméga avait confiance en son médecin.

\- Alors, qu'aimeriez-vous ?

\- Qu'importe, tant que cet enfant est en bonne santé, répondit immédiatement Sasuke.

Naruto posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke, le fixant, puis sentant qu'Itachi retirait la sienne, il mit sa main libre dessus pour l'empêcher, gardant le contact de tous.

\- C'est un garçon. Tu auras un fils Sasuke, insista-t-il.

Il y avait un millier d'étoiles dans les yeux du père de son enfant et c'était grâce à lui. Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi heureux que de donner de la joie à son âme-sœur.

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent après une visite chez Orochimaru, ce dernier, après leur avoir confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien d'un garçon, appris à Naruto qu'il pouvait de nouveau agir normalement. Malgré tout, il ne devait pas forcer et pousser son corps trop loin, au risque que son col s'ouvre de nouveau et que cette fois, il reste alité jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse.

\- Est-ce que j'appelle ton frère pour organiser une journée avec Yahiko ?

L'Alpha tendit la main vers le visage de Naruto pour dégager une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille.

\- Attends la semaine prochaine, je serais plus tranquille si tu te reposais encore cette semaine, si tu es d'accord.

Sasuke ne forçait rien, il lui faisait simplement part de ses craintes et Naruto apprécia, opinant de la tête.

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi, Sasuke. Je veux dire, maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin d'être alité.

La main derrière son oreille descendit lentement jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Je vais chercher tes vitamines. Laisse-moi veiller sur toi encore cette nuit et on en reparlera demain matin.

Sous-entendu, la nuit porte conseil et Naruto en fut soulagé, car il faisait la proposition à contre-cœur. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec son âme-sœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça.

\- Reviens-vite, chuchota l'Oméga quand Sasuke repassa la porte d'entrée.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans tout l'appartement et Naruto se dit que Sasuke avait peut-être oublié ses clés, ainsi, il ouvrit sans réfléchir, se figeant sur place. Devant lui, une belle rousse à lunette, trench ouvert sur une tenue affriolante, lui souriait :

\- Sasuke, ta Bêta préférée…

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas l'Alpha. Au lieu de cacher son corps à moitié dénudé, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le détailla de haut en bas. Un air hautain.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-elle. En fait, ça m'est égal, reprit-elle aussitôt. Où est Sasuke ?

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir dans l'appartement, mais Naruto barra le passage en tendant une main sur le chambranle.

\- Pas ici, alors tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi, je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire que…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens pour qu'elle se présente.

\- Karin, une amie qu'il aime souvent avoir dans son intimité.

\- Qu'il aimait, tu peux parler au passé, rectifia-t-il pour marquer son territoire.

Plus arrogante que jamais, elle lança :

\- Un Oméga insignifiant ne peut pas rivaliser avec moi.

\- Sauf si c'est son âme-sœur.

Le Bêta dissimula son choc rapidement, elle se reprit.

\- Alors, c'est toi, le petit secrétaire familial.

Elle lâcha un rire amer.

\- Je reconnais qu'il t'a déjà évoqué, une malheureuse fois, mais franchement, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi… Enveloppé.

\- Je suis enceint, cracha-t-il, vexé par cette réflexion.

Cette fois, Naruto vit très clairement la belle rousse être déstabilisé. Son visage se décomposa immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La voix de Sasuke retentit dans le couloir, Karin se retourna vers lui et l'Alpha lui ordonna de se rhabiller, ce qu'elle fit en nouant son trench.

\- Naruto, rentre à la maison.

Sasuke espérait que l'Oméga accepte sans rechigner et il le fit, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard assassin. L'Alpha aurait dû se douter que ça se produirait un jour où l'autre, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Karin depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait partagé son lit. Elle était une Bêta et une amie de lycée, ils étaient restés en contact et couchaient ensemble, régulièrement, entre deux relations sérieuses qu'elle avait. Lui, n'avait jamais eut de relations sérieuses, il ne les cherchait pas, il y avait toujours eu Naruto dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Karin rentre chez toi.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ment. Il ne peut pas être enceint de toi.

\- Si, il l'est, confirma-t-il.

Sasuke s'approcha de la Bêta, il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui comparé à Naruto qui était tout.

\- Écoute Karin, c'était clair entre nous depuis le départ. On se voyait entre deux relations sérieuses et, jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais la seule à en avoir, aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de fin à cette histoire. J'aime Naruto, il porte mon enfant et il est mon âme-sœur.

Karin s'accrocha aux pans de sa veste.

\- Non, c'est impossible, entre nous, ça dure depuis des années, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, tu aurais dû te rendre compte que j'étais faite pour toi à chaque fois que j'allais avec un autre.

L'Alpha lui prit les poignets pour la faire lâcher. ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle pense ainsi. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui au lycée et quand elle avait proposé de s'amuser avec lui sans sentiment, il aurait dût se douter que c'était avec une arrière pensée. Elle le voulait pour lui et espérait qu'avec le temps il tomberait amoureux d'elle mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Naruto est le seul qui est fait pour moi, je pensais avoir été assez clair, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter uniquement mon amitié, alors tu devrais effacer mon numéro et ne plus te présenter ici.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle avoua qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se contenter de si peu et, sans hésitation, Sasuke l'obligea à sortir de sa vie, lui souhaitant autant de bonheur que lui, pouvait ressentir en présence de Naruto. Il faisait ça d'un air détacher et insensible.

\- Tu es cruel, Sasuke. Mon bonheur, c'était toi. Savoir qu'à chaque fois que je revenais, tu m'accueillais à tes côtés. Tu étais ma constante.

Elle laissa une larme s'échapper derrière ses lunettes et avant qu'il referme la porte de chez lui, elle dit :

\- Si jamais… La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'accueillerai.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas donner plus d'espoir à son amie, qu'elle en gardait déjà au fond de son cœur.

Il clôt la porte avant de se défaire de sa veste. Il garda le sac de la pharmacie où il avait les vitamines de Naruto puis le rejoignit dans la chambre, où il le trouva blottit entre les couvertures. Il déposa le sac sur la table de chevet, avant de prendre place sur le bord du lit.

Naruto lui tournait le dos. Il tendit la main dans la tignasse blonde, mais il eut un mouvement de recul. Sasuke soupira. Il se doutait que l'Oméga lui demanderai silencieusement des comptes.

\- Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? tenta-t-il.

\- Rien, je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua aussitôt.

Si Naruto réagissait comme ça, ça s'annonçait mal pour tout le monde et surtout pour le bébé. Malgré tout, il devait mettre les choses aux claires.

\- Je ne peux pas m'excuser pas d'avoir eu une vie avant toi.

\- Avant ou pendant ?

Un pique lui monta dans la gorge et l'Alpha ne réussit pas à le garder pour lui.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Naruto. Je n'ai touché personne après t'avoir touché, toi, à la nouvelle année. Karin était une amie, avec plus et affinité.

Sasuke s'en voulu aussitôt, mais ne reprit pas ses mots. Naruto avait eu Kiba entre-temps, étant enceint et conscient des choses. Le silence qui suivit en dit long.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? le retient Naruto, s'apprêtant à se redresser pour partir.

\- Soit plus précis.

\- Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'allons-nous devenir pour cet enfant ? Est-ce qu'on sera de bons amis ou...

Quand Sasuke bougea pour se remettre, Naruto se redressa enfin et se logea dans ses bras, l'Alpha fut légèrement déconcerté. Le père de son enfant tremblait contre lui. Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses bras autour du corps. C'était le moment. Celui où il lui avouait clairement ses sentiments. Le moment où il pouvait le convaincre de rester soit au contraire, Naruto prendrait la décision de partir.

\- Tu es mon âme-sœur, Naruto. Je veux que nous soyons un couple et que notre enfant soit élevé dans une famille aimante.

Il se dégagea un peu, mit une main sous le menton de Naruto pour lui relever le visage.

\- Je te veux toi. Entièrement et sans condition.

Les yeux cobalt se voilèrent de désir, il vit les lèvres charnues s'approcher des siennes, mais l'arrêta avant :

\- Si tu acceptes Naruto, je ne te laisserai jamais repartir.

Et il n'y aura plus d'autres Alpha comme Kiba ou de Bêta, laissa-t-il peser silencieusement.

\- Je t'aime sincèrement Naruto.

Sasuke lut sa réponse dans les yeux de son amant. Lesquels des deux se jetèrent sur l'autre, il ne le sut, mais ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

Naruto s'accrocha à ses cheveux ébène et tira en arrière tout en grimpant maladroitement sur ses hanches à cause de son ventre. Le blond gémit dans le baiser tandis que Sasuke le serrait à l'en étouffer.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne nous abandonne pas avec ton fils. Jamais.

Dans un élan de lucidité, Sasuke ralentit ses baisers, desserra son étreinte et apaisa la tension sexuelle entre eux qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Naruto était mue par la peur qu'il le délaisse, lui et leur enfant. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour leur première nuit.

Il aurait aimé que l'Oméga soit en totale confiance et ne pense qu'à lui. S'il voulait être aussi totalement honnête avec lui, il aurait aussi aimé ne penser qu'à Naruto au lieu de se dire que son âme-sœur avait laissé Kiba l'aimé, alors qu'il portait son enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto quand il remarqua son manque d'étreint.

\- Jamais. Je serai toujours là pour vous, tranquillise-toi.

Sasuke se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres et l'allonger sur le lit. Il se décala sur le côté et le prit dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule. Il l'intima à se reposer contre lui, sans se rendre compte qu'il laissait l'Oméga dans l'incompréhension et dans la frustration totale.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Rien à dire pour une fois ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ah si, le prochain chapitre, mon Bêta m'a conseillé de le couper en deux et je vais suivre son conseil car c'est vrai qu'en le relisant je me rend compte qu'il y a deux parties bien distinctes qui ne vont pas forcément ensembles. L'histoire mettra donc une semaine de plus avant de se terminer._

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _Tout le monde n'est pas ingrat lol la preuve je remercie bcp certains mais c'est vrai que c'est tjrs frustrant de voir le ratio, j'évite d'y aller d'ailleurs pour pas me faire trop de mal_

 ** _Petite réponse à Sakura K :_** _Le viol est un concept différent pour tous. Oui bcp de rebondissements dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas fini, crois-moi ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowski38 :_** _Ola non tous les problèmes ne sont pas réglés, le pardon n'est pas encore pour tout de suite non plus. Disons que Naruto n'a pas le choix d'accepter la situation dans le sens où il a eu peur de perdre l'enfant et ses sentiments, bien que contradictoire le conduis dans les bras de son âme-sœur._

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Mdr j'aime bien cette expression aussi, je pense à deux poules qui se volent dans les plumes xD_

 ** _Petite réponse à Thea R :_** _Qui sait ? lol. Ça serait trop simple si la crise suffisait. Il faudra plus que ça que ce soit définitif entre eux. Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir les reviews des lectrices/eurs chaque semaines ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Crapule :_** _Lol, j'avais pas fais attention que je les migre toujours vers Suna mais en faisant un tour dans mes fics, tu as raison. Je crois que c'est parce que Suna et Konoha sont davantage liés dans le manga original mais je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit plus diversifié, promis !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo :_** _Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'autres ascenseurs émotionnels sur les derniers chapitres_ _?_

 ** _Petite réponse à Dr lolo_** _: Comme tu peux le voir, leur colocation à des hauts et des bas ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à nat :_** _Toutes mes histoires ne peuvent pas faire l'unanimité, je comprends_ _?_


	8. Chp7 (A) 17e semaine

Surpris, Naruto regarda Yahiko rentrer avec lui dans la cabine.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le petit siège qui y trônait et attendit.

\- Quoi, ça te gêne ?!

Un petit rictus s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Oméga. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il appréciait le Bêta depuis les premières minutes où Itachi l'avait présenté. C'était un homme sans gênes, souriant, avenant et si certains pourraient le trouver intrusive, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto.

En fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ce n'était simplement plus le côté dominant de sa personnalité depuis qu'il travaillait pour les Uchiha.

Itachi et Sasuke avaient organisé cette sortie pour que tous se rencontrent officiellement. Après un repas, sans pression dans un petit fast-food implanté dans la zone commerciale de la ville, les Uchiha avaient décidé de faire les magasins pour hommes enceints.

Même si Naruto ne l'avait pas dit, ils avaient bien remarqué que l'Oméga n'avait rien à se mettre. Entre son soudain alitement et les kilos superflus pris à cause de cette condition, il s'habillait avec ce qu'il pouvait.

Le blond prit le premier vêtement de grossesse qu'il avait choisi pour l'essayer, il se regarda dans le miroir avant de décaler son regard pour demander l'avis de Yahiko. Il ne le trouva pas. Le roux était perdu dans ses pensées, un body sur les genoux. Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais resta silencieux, puis, comme si le Bêta l'avait senti, il releva les yeux vers le miroir et leur regard se croisa enfin.

\- Ça te va bien, sourit Yahiko.

L'Oméga n'était absolument pas dupe, ça sonnait faux. Il se retourna pour lui faire complètement face, attendant que Yahiko se confie sur ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'obtint qu'un sourire triste et résiné.

\- Je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, mais je vois que ça ne va pas… tenta Naruto. Tu peux me parler.

Le roux reporta son attention sur le body.

\- J'ai perdu mon enfant, lâcha-t-il brusquement, comme s'il avait besoin de se défaire de ce poids imaginaire.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur pour le Bêta. Il avait failli perdre le sien, il savait exactement ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans cette situation. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, le bébé était toujours là, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait vraiment perdu ce soir-là, même s'il ne le désirait pas au départ.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement moi. C'était ma petite amie Alpha.

Naruto fut un peu étonné, d'habitude quand un Alpha et un Bêta s'unissaient, le Bêta portait l'enfant. Ça avait plus de chances de fonctionner.

\- Je ne suis pas stérile, mais disons que mon utérus est « hostile », lui expliqua Yahiko. Le médecin nous a suggérés que Konan porte l'enfant, car son utérus était plus propice. Effectivement, en quelques semaines, elle est tombée enceinte, mais on a perdu l'enfant et Konan m'a quittée.

\- …Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.

Yahiko inspira fortement, prenant son courage et lui expliqua. Konan avait dû subir une opération pour enlever l'embryon qui était mort, mais toujours accroché à sa paroi. Seulement, l'opération se passa mal et ils la déclarèrent stérile. Yahiko et elle n'avaient que quelques pourcentages de chance de réussir à avoir un autre enfant ensemble dans l'autre sens.

Ce n'était pas impossible, mais Konan se détachait de Yahiko au fur et à mesure, voyant en lui, ce qu'elle avait perdu à jamais, jusqu'à le quitter pour essayer de se reconstruire.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Naruto après avoir entendu l'histoire.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça fait plusieurs années que s'est arrivé, mais c'est vrai que parfois, surtout quand je côtoie des personnes enceintes ou parentes, ça me replonge dans mon passé.

Naruto voulut savoir si Itachi était au courant, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Yahiko avait préféré garder cette information pour lui. Le Bêta était bien avec l'Alpha, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Il ne pourrait jamais le rendre complètement heureux et il savait qu'Itachi voulait fonder une famille. Le roux était aussi conscient qu'Itachi et lui passait du bon temps, mais il n'avait jamais été question de plus, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Seulement, il se doutait que la barrière que l'Alpha maintenait entre eux, provenait d'une expérience passée et secrète comme lui. Un jour ou l'autre, ils se sépareraient.

\- Peut-être que c'était pour jouer au début, mais Itachi n'a jamais présenté personne à Sasuke, à part Izumi. Je pense que c'est plus que ce que tu crois et vous devriez en parler. Yahiko, je t'aime bien, mais Itachi est ma famille. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas s'accrocher à toi pour lui briser le cœur ensuite, il ne le supportera pas une deuxième fois.

Yahiko ne savait pas à quoi faisait allusion Naruto, mais il décida de changer de conversation. S'il voulait savoir, il irait directement demander à Itachi. Ce genre de choses ne s'apprenait pas de la bouche d'autrui, mais bien du concerné, c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Et toi et Sasuke ? Ça y est, vous êtes ensemble, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais c'est tout récent ?

Naruto hocha de la tête. Ils vivaient ensemble, en tant que couple, depuis la dernière visite chez Orochimaru. Seulement Naruto ne voyait pas trop la différence avec avant si ce n'est que Sasuke dormait tous les soirs avec lui. L'Oméga se retourna devant le miroir pour essayer d'autres vêtements, il fit une petite moue qu'il pensait discrète, mais Yahiko s'amusa de lui :

\- Tu sais que je te vois ? Aller raconte, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien.

Même à ses oreilles, ça sonnait faux. Naruto hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'avouer. Après tout, il se sentait à l'aise avec le Bêta qui venait de lui raconter des choses bien plus personnelle que lui s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Il n'a pas voulu de moi. J'étais prêt à plus et rien. Il m'a rejeté, en finesse, précisa-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta Yahiko.

\- Ouais, mais ça y ressemblait et je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air. Je n'ai pas couché depuis…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens pour réfléchir avant de baisser le regard sur son ventre de cinq mois.

\- Depuis que ce petit être a été conçu et vu que je n'ai aucun souvenir, je dirais au moins neuf mois.

Evidemment, il voulait s'unir avec Sasuke parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour le père de son enfant mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un homme avec des hormones en pleines ébullition. Il avait toujours été actif sexuellement et le néant depuis autant de temps ne le réussissait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec l'autre Alpha ?

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir, ça ne l'étonnait pas que l'amant d'Itachi sache pour lui et Kiba, mais ce n'est pas ça qui le mit sur les nerfs.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu coucher avec un autre, sachant que j'étais enceint, de Sasuke qui plus est. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, jamais je ne lui aurais fait ça…

Yahiko leva les mains en signe d'apaisement en lui demandant de se calmer, cela n'étant pas bon pour le bébé, tout le monde ayant compris que les humeurs de Naruto avaient une très grande influence sur sa progéniture.

\- Alors, tu sais que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs avec Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr, soupira le blond. Je suis un Oméga, mais pas idiot pour autant. Ça fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Depuis l'enterrement plus exactement. Avant ça, Naruto avait aperçu Sasuke de loin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, mais il avait tout de suite ressenti plus qu'avec tous les Alpha qu'il avait pu côtoyer. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre ce que sa mère lui racontait quand elle avait rencontré son père et ce qui se passait avec le cadet des Uchiha.

À la mort de Mikoto et Fugaku, il eut la confirmation de pleins fouets. Pourtant, il sortait avec Kiba et, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas été question de mettre fin à sa relation. Les choses avaient changé après, mais ce n'était pas pour autant, qu'il avait provoqué le destin par la suite.

Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir plus avec lui, ainsi Naruto décidât de rester à l'écart. Jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas couché avec ton ex ? reprit le Bêta. Tu aurais peut-être dû, conclut-il quand Naruto secoue de la tête. C'est ça qui doit le retenir.

\- Mouais, ou c'est à cause de l'autre sale Bêta, cracha Naruto, avant de se rendre compte qui était avec lui.

Sans se formaliser, le roux se mit à rire de bon cœur, lui signalant que depuis la matinée qu'il se connaissait, il voyait enfin son vrai visage et que ça lui plaisait. Naruto se lâchait.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, lui ordonna gentiment le Bêta.

\- Elle s'est ramenée, en terrain conquis, presque nue sous son pardessus et elle ne s'est même pas sentie gênée quand c'est en face de moi qu'elle s'est retrouvée. Je t'en foutrais des « amis avec plus et affinité », râla Naruto en reprenant les mots de Sasuke.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Quoi ? D'elle ? Absolument pas. Elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

Hautain ? Non, réaliste. Naruto savait parfaitement ce que Sasuke ressentait pour lui, ce dernier lui avait dit clairement quelques semaines auparavant et, après avoir appris que son rêve n'était pas vraiment un rêve, il avait eu le temps de se repasser les mots et le comportement de son patron pour la nouvelle année. Il y avait eu aussi ses aveux après l'apparition de Karin. Et puis, personnes ne pouvaient se dresser entre des âmes-sœurs, c'est pour ça que la Bêta sans pudeur, ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- C'est juste que c'est moi qui aurais dû me présenter comme ça devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Naruto se retourna avec un nouveau haut pour demander l'avis du Bêta tout en montrant son ventre d'un geste circulaire qui disait clairement « à ton avis ? »

\- On a pris l'amour à l'envers, on a commencé notre relation par ce qui était normalement la fin. On ne s'est pas désiré, pas rêvé, pas attendu. Je suis tombée enceint de lui avant qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments, avant même qu'il ait ce jeu de séduction entre nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est du temps gagné ou perdu, soupira-t-il, vraiment mal à cette pensée.

L'Oméga n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relation, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de flirter et c'est ce qu'il préférait vraiment. Ce lapse de temps où on cherche son partenaire, où on essaye de lui faire de l'effet ou de maintenir cette alchimie. Il adorait se sentir désiré et face à un être désirable. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

Il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela avec Sasuke, il ne se souvenait pas ce que ça faisait de coucher avec lui…

\- Il m'a peut-être désiré avant. Or, je ne ressemble plus à ce que j'étais et même après l'accouchement, je vais avoir des cicatrices, avoua-t-il en pensant aux petites vergetures qu'il avait commencé à voir apparaître. Même moi, je n'aurais pas envie de moi.

Naruto sentit son ventre tirer, mais il savait que c'était à cause de ses pensées négatives. Sa tête avait une influence considérable sur son enfant et il était impératif qu'il se reprenne, avant d'être alité de nouveau.

\- Viens par-là, lui intima Yahiko.

L'Oméga, qui avait commencé à se déshabiller, se fit tirer. Il se retrouva en boxer devant le Bêta, qui était assis. Le visage contre son ventre. Ce dernier posa une main dessus et traça les petites lignes blanches.

\- Tu devrais les porter avec fierté. Ce sont les plus belles cicatrices qu'une personne puisse avoir. Elles te rappelleront éternellement que tu as donné naissance à un être que tu aimeras d'un amour inconditionnel.

Naruto posa une main sur la joue de Yahiko et le regarda d'un petit sourire triste, car l'histoire du Bêta se matérialisa dans un coin de sa tête. Le roux lui retourna son sourire avant qu'un petit rictus coquin apparaisse.

L'Oméga sentit une main se balader de son ventre à ses reins, descendant sur ses fesses jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour s'immiscer entre. Son regard se voila de désir, pas pour la personne face à lui, mais plus pour la situation. Il retient un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yahiko ? demanda-t-il, haletant, avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise quand ce dernier le tira pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je suis en manque, enceint, avec plein d'hormones et nous sommes presque beaux-frères, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

Un petit rire résonna à ses oreilles avant qu'un souffle chaud lui lance :

\- Je te montre que même enceint, tu es désirable à souhait.

Naruto déglutit. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable de la situation, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que le Bêta n'était pas vraiment sérieux et qu'il faisait ça pour lui.

\- Itachi…

\- Itachi est d'accord avec moi, il m'a fait la remarque la dernière fois, il trouve que la grossesse te va très bien. Et puis, tu sais, enchaîna-t-il, si tu n'étais pas l'âme-sœur de son cadet, ça ferait longtemps qu'il t'aurait mordu.

Naruto le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Tu dis ça simplement pour me redonner confiance en moi, comprit-il en se retirant des cuisses fermes.

\- Absolument pas, il a énormément d'affection pour toi et te rendre heureux, fait partie des choses qui lui tiennent à cœur.

Finalement, Naruto laissa cette bataille à Yahiko, il s'agissait de l'amant de son patron, il savait sûrement plus de chose que lui et, dans un sens, ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Naruto avait besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré en ce moment.

\- Bref, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien de sexy à mettre, ça ne sert à rien pour le moment, je verrais après l'accouchement. Aller, on y va, ils doivent nous attendre, lança-t-il pour écourter la discussion.

Yahiko bondit à ses côtés, un sourire imprimé sur toute la partie inférieure de son visage.

\- On va remédier à ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Hein ? demanda l'Oméga.

\- Toi, tu te rhabilles et tu ne prends rien de tout ça, ce sont des vêtements pour personne enceinte du troisième âge. Sasuke et Itachi n'ont aucun goût, moi, je sais ce qu'il te faut. Avec ce que je vais te trouver, tu vas le rendre fou ton Alpha. Aller hop, le pressa-t-il.

Le Bêta sortit sans attendre, laissant Naruto se changer. Yahiko eut un léger temps d'arrêt en remarquant Itachi et Sasuke, de l'autre côté de la cabine. Les deux Alphas étaient censés être à l'extérieur de la boutique, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'ils les rejoignent jusque dans les cabines. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de leur faire un signe de tête pour se reculer avec lui, il ne voulait pas que Naruto entende ou se rende compte que les Uchiha avaient écouté leur conversation.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? chuchota-t-il, même s'ils étaient déjà revenus au milieu du magasin.

\- Assez, répondit Itachi en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Yahiko jura entre ses dents, son amant savait pour son passé. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse. Ils l'avaient aussi sûrement entendu faire des avances à Naruto et avouer une partie des sentiments d'Itachi que Sasuke devait ignorer. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour lui.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, ça fait peut-être beaucoup pour lui, s'inquiéta Sasuke, ne faisant aucune remarque sur ce qu'il avait pu entendre

\- Non, objecta le Bêta. Naruto a besoin de cette journée shopping. C'est important qu'il n'oublie pas d'être homme avant d'être père. Promis Sasuke, si je vois qu'il ne va pas bien, je le ramène.

Ils bataillèrent encore un peu avant que l'Alpha cède, après tout, il avait très bien entendu et surtout compris ce que la confession de Naruto voulait dire. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné pour lui demander silencieusement ce qu'ils aillaient faire en attendant quand Yahiko intervint :

\- Et toi, tu vas prendre des cours avec ton grand-frère. Naruto est peut-être ton âme-sœur et il porte ton enfant, mais il n'est pas acquis. Tu ne l'as pas encore mordu alors il peut encore t'échapper.

Le Bêta le regarda avec insistance, il voulait que Sasuke prenne le même chemin que Naruto. Ce n'était pas pour lui faire peur, qu'il lui rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas liés, mais pour le faire réagir. Après tout, l'Oméga avait raison, ils avaient fait les choses à l'envers et s'ils ne solidifiaient pas leurs relations naissantes avant l'arrivée du bébé, Yahiko pariait que ça ne durerait pas. Ame-sœur ou pas âme-sœur, la relation pouvait rapidement devenir toxique si elle n'était pas correctement équilibrée.

XxX

 ** _Dimanche…_**

Bien que les températures de Mai soient agréables, Naruto était enroulé dans un plaid à boire du chocolat chaud devant un vieux film. Sasuke s'inquiétait, il savait que la sortie de la vieille, alors qu'Orochimaru l'avait à peine autorisé, ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il allait tuer le nouveau mec de son aîné. Cet idiot de Bêta, qui avait bien débattu avec lui pour le convaincre et après avoir entendu que Yahiko avait perdu son enfant, il s'était dit que jamais il mettrait Naruto et leur futur enfant en danger.

L'Oméga était rentré fatigué et pressé d'aller se coucher, alors qu'il avait logiquement fait des emplettes pour le séduire. Sasuke s'était retenu de fouiller dans leur dressing pour savoir de quoi, il s'agissait, de toute façon, il allait forcément le savoir un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je vais bien. Arrête de fulminer, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent à force de le maudire dans ta tête.

Sasuke, assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Naruto, tourna la tête dans sa direction pour croiser des azurs souriants, le fixant. Il fit la moue. L'Oméga se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher de lui pour se laisser aller contre lui.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu réagis comme un enfant. Je me demande si notre fils sera aussi mignon… murmura le futur papa, plus pour lui-même.

Touché par cette confession et agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle proximité, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, tout en le caressant pour qu'il ait bien plus chaud. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'Alpha trouvait qu'il était le seul à faire des efforts et provoquer des petits rapprochements, mais, au vu de leurs relations peu communes, il n'en voulait pas à Naruto de garder une certaine distance, lui-même n'arrivait pas à pousser son amant pour obtenir ce petit plus qui manquait à leur histoire.

Il ne se serait jamais douté de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Naruto vendredi soir. Il était persuadé que ce dernier avait eu peur de le voir l'abandonner, lui et l'enfant. Le baiser désespéré lui avait confirmé, mais il estimait que ce dont Naruto avait vraiment besoin, c'était d'être rassuré, mais pas forcément sexuellement. Pourtant, même si la conversation n'aurait jamais dû revenir à ses oreilles, Sasuke avait bien entendu Naruto dire à Yahiko, qu'il désirait plus entre eux.

Peut-être que ça commençait comme ça.

 _« Je sais que tu ne veux pas le brusquer parce que tu penses qu'il est fragile avec tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais arrête, tout ça, ce sont des excuses. Il n'y a plus de statut patron-employé, il porte ton enfant et vous savez que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus pour lui montrer que tu le veux, pour le rendre accro. Aller petit-frère, il est temps que tu agisses comme l'Alpha que tu es. »_

Les mots d'Itachi, quand ils avaient laissé Naruto et Yahiko, ensembles lui reviennent. Son aîné avait raison, il était temps.

Il regarda en coin l'Oméga, qui scrutait les images pixelisées. Ce dernier se blottit un peu plus contre son flan quand un frisson parcourut sa peau. Une idée germa soudainement.

\- Un bain chaud, ça te dit ?

\- Toi et moi ?

Naruto posa la question en relevant la tête pour pouvoir lire en lui. Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui laisser le choix quand il sentit une mini-vague de phéromone. Il y répondit en lâchant les siennes.

\- Oui, toi et moi, nu et collés l'un à l'autre, tenta-t-il audacieux.

\- Tu triches, souffla l'Oméga les yeux se voilant progressivement de désir à cause des phéromones.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, rétorqua Sasuke tout sourire en sortant de l'étreinte pour aller préparer le bain.

Naruto le laissa faire sans lui avoir donné son accord. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais, dès que l'Alpha avait proposé un bain, il les avait imaginés ensemble et son corps, ce traître, avait réagi. L'eau lui parvint et il attendit sagement. Quand il ne perçut que le son de la télé, Naruto partit en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Pomme ou Cerise ? demanda Sasuke, quand il arriva dans la petite pièce.

\- Cerise, répondit-il en voyant le pot de liquide moussant parfumé. Je ne te savais pas si …

Naruto laissa en suspens sa phrase, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ce genre de choses était très féminin à son goût, mais fallait croire que le grand Uchiha avait quelques manières.

\- Même si j'adore ton odeur corporelle, je suis sûr que tu seras meilleur avec un goût fruité, le contra Sasuke. Maintenant déshabille-toi, j'arrive, je vais commander à manger en attendant.

Sasuke fila pour commander italien, d'après ce qu'entendit Naruto. Il en profita pour se glisser rapidement dans l'eau chaude. Il hésita un moment à enlever son collier de protection, avant de décider de le garder. Il appréhendait un peu ce moment intime. L'Alpha ne l'avait jamais revu nu depuis leur première fois. Et s'il n'aimait plus son corps avec ce surplus de rondeur, due à sa grossesse, s'il ne le trouvait plus à son goût ?

Naruto avait acheté deux, trois vêtements avec Yahiko, mais il n'avait pas eu encore le courage de les mettre, parce qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi désirable. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il verrait que Sasuke le veut et Naruto ferait un effort. C'est fou ce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré et de retrouver confiance en lui.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère alors il le mettait sur le compte de la grossesse qui avait bon dos. Ses hormones lui déréglaient vraiment tout.

\- Une heure d'attente, on a le temps de profiter, lança Sasuke en revenant dans la pièce.

Naruto hocha de la tête, incapable de parler quand le brun retira son haut devant lui sans pudeur. L'Oméga sentit la pièce prendre plusieurs degrés en plus.

Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke sans vêtements, même quand ils dormaient ensemble, ce dernier portant un pyjama sexy l'hiver. L'Alpha le savait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son manège. Sasuke prit plaisir à faire rougir son amant qui détaillait chaque grain de sa peau. Ce dernier le dévorait complètement du regard. Naruto le désirait et le sien s'éveilla petit à petit.

L'Oméga ne s'était jamais permis, au travail, de montrer ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Sasuke avait toujours trouvé ça très professionnel, mais savoir qu'en réalité, le blond le convoitait, l'embrasa. Quand il retira son caleçon, il libéra une demi-molle qui ne tarderait pas à se tendre au maximum.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'aller engloutir le sexe de Sasuke qui lui faisait face. Le sien, à présent bien droit, menaçait d'exploser à cette simple vision. Oui, il lui en fallait peu, mais ça faisait plusieurs mois, qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport.

Il ferma les yeux pour couper le contact et se prélassa contre la baignoire pour se contrôler. Seulement l'image du corps finement musclé de l'Alpha le perdit. Il entendit Sasuke rentrer dans l'eau avant de sentir ses jambes s'étendre. Un gémissement de bien-être, lui chatouilla ses oreilles et il agrippa le rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas plonger sa main dans l'eau et soulager son membre.

Sasuke jubilait devant la retenue, plus qu'évidente, de l'Oméga, mais il était un peu contrarié de ne pas voir le corps de Naruto sous cette montagne de mousse. Fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour remédier à la situation.

Finalement, à court d'idées, car toute l'irrigation de son cerveau se trouvait entre ses jambes, il ordonna gentiment :

\- Viens contre moi.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux avant de se déplacer vers lui. La baignoire était peut-être grande, mais en un mouvement, il vint le rejoindre. Sans se concerter, Sasuke ouvrit grand les jambes et les bras, invitant Naruto à prendre place. Ce dernier se retourna et mit son dos contre son torse.

L'Alpha renferma sa prise sur lui. Son entrejambe poussa contre les reins de Naruto. Il n'y avait rien de mal à désirer l'homme qui portait son enfant. Et il savait que c'était ce dont ce dernier avait besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

Sasuke y vit une ouverture. Il se pencha à la naissance de l'épaule et de la nuque, là où le collier empêchait les morsures indésirables. Il essaya de le déplacer avec le bout de son nez, mais rien n'y fait, le bijou ne bougeait pas.

L'Alpha grogna avant de dévier la bouche au niveau de la clavicule pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Ça et ça, dit-il en remontant à l'oreille pour la lécher.

\- C'est tout ? le provoqua Naruto.

Sasuke glissa ses mains, des bras aux jambes de l'Oméga. Il fit des arabesques avec ses doigts, attendant que Naruto l'arrête s'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke continua progressivement jusqu'à effleurer le sexe tendu sous le ventre rebondi.

D'une main, il l'attrapa et de l'autre, il caressa les boules. Naruto s'offrir complètement, la tête rejetée en arrière sur son torse.

\- Oui, enfin ! gémit l'Oméga de bonheur.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Sasuke, par curiosité en entamant ses va-et-vient.

\- Depuis toujours…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Alpha pour arrêter d'être sur la retenue. La main sous les boules attrapa la cuisse à ses côtés, pour l'écarter complètement, la sortant de l'eau pour la faire reposer sur le rebord froid. Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise avant de s'affaisser davantage sur son corps.

Sasuke pompa frénétiquement, faisait tordre son amant de plaisir, tandis que son autre main revint à sa place. Cette dernière se glissa jusqu'au périnée qu'il toucha partiellement avant de prendre place à l'entrée du corps de Naruto.

\- Oui, oui, vas-y, haleta l'Oméga avant même qu'il puisse lui demander la permission.

Sasuke enfonça deux doigts, qu'il ressortit et rentra de nouveau dans un rythme régulier.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ?

\- Oui, j'en crevais d'envie, avoua Naruto, entre deux respirations saccadées.

Naruto se contorsionna un peu pour attraper la queue de Sasuke entre leurs deux corps.

\- Tu n'es pas-

Sasuke se tue quand la main de son amant lui fit du bien. Le brun comptait profiter de ce plaisir. Et ce qu'il fit jusqu'à que son Oméga jouisse fortement dans l'eau, ses orteils de pieds se recroquevillant sous l'orgasme. Sasuke le suivit de près.

XxX

Toujours dans le bain, le couple profitait de ce moment post-orgasmique.

Sasuke avait ses bras sur le ventre de Naruto à présent.

\- On devrait peut-être sortir ?

Oui, ils devraient, ce n'était pas très propre de trainer dans leur semence, mais Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il fallait éclaircir la situation.

\- Je ferai des efforts, mais il y a des étapes que je ne suis pas prêt à franchir sans que tu me le demandes clairement.

Naruto se retourna pour lui faire complètement face, il frissonna sous l'eau qui se refroidissait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Naruto… Au vu de la façon dont notre enfant a été conçu, je préfère être sûr de ce que tu veux vraiment.

L'Oméga ouvrit la bouche dans un « oh » significatif.

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûr que je ne commets pas une autre erreur. Je veux faire les choses correctement avec toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, affirma Naruto avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais tu dois savoir que, même si c'était un accident, je te voulais Sasuke. Je te veux toujours. Ce qui s'est passé

\- Le viol, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto fit la moue. Il détestait ce mot, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. En chaleur, son corps prenait possession de son esprit et les rapports n'étaient pas consentants. Sasuke refusait de masquer la réalité, pour lui s'était important qu'ils en aient tous les deux consciences pour avancer.

\- Le viol, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne te pardonnerais pas quand tu me l'as annoncé, mais j'étais en colère. Écoute, souffla-t-il, quand j'ai eu mes premières chaleurs et que mon copain de l'époque m'a violé, j'ai ressenti un mal-être dès mon réveil et ce sentiment n'a jamais disparu, même quand j'y pense encore, ça me prend à l'estomac et au cœur. Avec toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'était différent depuis le début. Si mes chaleurs ne s'étaient pas déclenchées à la nouvelle année, nous aurions quand même couché ensemble. J'étais prêt pour toi. Alors oui, dans la logique, si on fait le rapprochement entre ce qui s'est passé avec lui et avec toi, c'est un viol. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme tel. Plus maintenant.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Il n'est pas question que cet enfant soit le fruit d'un viol. Il serait né, un jour ou l'autre, Sasuke, parce que toi et moi, c'était inévitable. Je préfère me dire que le destin en a décidé autrement, il savait que nous étions prêts avant qu'on s'en rende compte et a voulu nous donner un coup de pouce. Disons qu'il est le fruit d'un amour à retardement.

L'Alpha, qui était immobile et silencieux jusque-là, prit le visage strié en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de Naruto.

Sasuke n'attendait pas de réponse, tout comme les autres fois qu'il l'avait dit à son âme-soeur. Il voulait juste que Naruto le sache parce que c'était la vérité, parce qu'il le ressentait au fond de ses tripes depuis longtemps et que se retenir n'avait plus lieu d'être.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Enfin, non ? mais je l'avais dis à certain(e)s c'est les montagnes russes cette histoire alors je n'ai pas fini de les torturer ^^ Étant donné que j'ai coupé ce chp en 2, l'extra sera dans 2 semaines et donc le début de mon autre histoire également, un peu de patience._

 _PS: pour ceux qui ont lu THE CLIENT LIST, avec vos demandes j'avais bien écrit une suite, j'avais consacré ma journée de repos ( hier ) à la rédiger entièrement malheureusement mon pc m'a lâché d'un coup dans la soirée d'hier ( mon homme m'a prêté le sien, heureusement sinon pas de publication pendant plusieurs semaines ! ), en tout cas impossible de récupérer mes données, il part en réparation dans la journée. Heureusement, j'avais dû le sentir xD hier matin j'avais fais une sauvegarde complète de tous mes autres fichiers sur une mémoire externe donc cette histoire et la prochaine ainsi que mes os en attente de publication sont sauvé. Sauf la suite de THE CLIENT LIST, peut-être que finalement, ça veut dire que ce prochain chp ne doit pas sortir..._

 _ **Petite réponse à Steva :** Celui-ci aussi est tout mimi, il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est le calme avant la tempête ?! Avec plaisir que je publie toutes les semaines, les retours de plus en plus nombreux m'encouragent ^^  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Sakura K:** C'est sûr que dans la vraie vie, l'état de chaleur de Naruto serait comme une personne alcoolisé et Sasuke un homme qui en profite même si dans sa tête, il aime la personne, donc viol. Pour THE CLIENT LIST merci pour tes commentaires !  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowski38 :** Exactement ! Comme tu l'as dit, Karin est à la fois problème et solution. Pas d'inquiétude, elle ne posera plus problème Sasuke a été clair et net. Oui alors concernant Sasuke, tu avais raison, la preuve dans ce chapitre, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner mais les choses sont enfin mises à plat ! Alors non pour une fois je n'ai pas fais de Yahiko un membre de famille par contre il ne peut pas être l'âme-soeur car c'est un Bêta, les béta ne seront jamais des âme-sœur. ça sera d'ailleurs un problème mais je n'en dis pas plus !  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo :** Mdr, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, il va être encore mimi ce chp et après ça repart, je laisse pas bcp de répit xD Pareil pour mon autre histoire, j'attends l'extra de cette histoire pour commencer la publication, surtout que je n'ai pas encore de réponse de mon bêta pour la correction donc je tire au max. Après je pense que je vais attendre la température du prologue de l'autre pour savoir quoi décider comme délais de publication. Je vais aussi voir en fonction de mon avancement de L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE,( 3eme longue histoire ) si j'avance vite, les autres seront publié en même temps sinon, une sur 2 je pense. Pour te répondre à THE CLIENT LIST, oui j'ai déjà pensé à faire de Sasuke un prof et Naruto, pas forcément son élève, malheureusement d'autres auteurs ont déjà écrits sur le sujet donc je me voyais mal le faire aussi. Je pense que je reviendrais sur ce genre de sujet quand tous les miens seront épuisés ^^  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Thea R :** Les rebondissements ne sont pas finis, même si ce chp est plus calme, le prochain, ça revient. Je trouvais qu'il fallait un peu coup de pouce à Naruto pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments. Haha, même moi je me suis frustrée en arrêtant comme ça mais c'était normal, ça allait avec Sasuke le passif entre eux. Pour THE CLIENT LIST: c'est quoi qui ne t'a pas plut dans sasuke prof ?  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Crapule :** Essai 1* La personne que vous essayez de joindre, n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez réessayer * Essai 2 * Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribuer * Essai 3 * Merci de ne plus poser de question dont l'auteure ne peut pas répondre * xD  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** Rassures-toi, elle ne reviendra pas. Elle était là pour aider le couple pas pour les séparer un peu plus. Pour la suite de THE CLIENT LIST, comme tu as du le lire plus haut je ne sais pas du coup, ça va dépendre de ma motivation à tout réecrire...  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Dr lolo** : Comme pour Flo, rassures-toi, elle ne reviendra pas, son apparition rapide était là justement pour qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Pour THE CLIENT LIST, j'ai remis l'histoire en in-progress car vous êtes bcp à m'avoir demandé une suite et non l'extra du projet52, ce n'est pas sûr que je la ferai mais au cas où j'ai plus de demande, je m'y collerai.  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Auriane07:** MERCI et j'espère que cette suite te plait._


	9. Chp7 (B) 20e semaine

Sasuke rentra chez lui, avec un mal de tête carabiné. L'absence de Naruto au bureau se faisait ressentir, certains moments plus que d'autres, cette semaine en faisait partie.

Lui et Naruto avait fait un bond considérable dans leurs relations. Sa joie transparaissait de tous ses pores et elle aurait pu être contagieuse si ses employés n'étaient pas aussi surpris de le voir ainsi. Puis il croisât Yahiko, un soir où il devait passer la soirée avec son frère. Devant sa bonne humeur, le Bêta l'avait félicité pour la morsure, morsure qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et comme un soufflé, il était retombé, se souvenant que même dans le bain, Naruto gardât son collier. Après ça, il n'avait pas passé un jour sans y penser. Comme si tout était contre lui, il remarquât toutes les nouvelles morsures des Omégas qu'il croisait dans l'entreprise. Subtilement, le soir, il essayait de faire retirer le collier à son âme-sœur, mais sans succès. Naruto détournait toujours son attention, le plus souvent avec le sexe. Ils en avaient pratiqué des préliminaires, mais Sasuke n'avait pas eu le cœur à aller plus loin. Il arrêtait toujours avant et Naruto commençait à tiquer, mais comme l'Oméga ne lui avait pas dit clairement de lui faire l'amour, Sasuke se cachait derrière l'excuse d'avoir peur de faire quelque chose que son âme-sœur ne voulait pas.

Quand Sasuke passa la porte de son appartement, une délicieuse odeur l'accueille, Naruto avait cuisinié un bon petit plat qui allait remplir son ventre affamé depuis la vieille au soir. Il déposa ses affaires à l'entrée, se débarrassa de sa veste et se mit à l'aise avant de rejoindre son homme, dans la cuisine, qui remuait une sauce. Il l'enlaça par-derrière.

\- Je suis rentré.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, sourit l'Oméga en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser. Va te doucher, c'est bientôt prêt.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, mais resta dans son dos, il avait besoin de chaleur, de son âme-sœur. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou et grogna contre le collier qui faisait barrière. Il en avait marre de l'avoir sur son chemin et surtout il en avait marre d'utiliser des stratagèmes inutiles pour le retirer. Sans filtre, il se lança :

\- Retire-le.

\- De ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ton collier, je veux que tu le retires, maintenant.

L'Oméga se retourna dans ses bras avant de happer ses lèvres subitement. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il l'avait fait encore, se frottant à lui.

Sasuke perdit la tête, il poussa Naruto contre le mur à côté de la gazinière, dans un élan de lucidité, il éteignit le feu et commença à se frotter aussi.

Ils gémirent en concert. Sasuke attrapa les cuisses de l'Oméga qui se hissa sur ses hanches.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, haleta Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

Sasuke replongea dans le cou, dans l'intention de suçoter la peau, mais, en plus du ventre rebondi, qui ne le laissait pas trop se rapprocher, le collier était toujours là.

\- Retire-le, insista-t-il.

Un petit silence s'étira.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, supplia le blond.

L'Alpha se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui, océan, de son amant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait jusqu'à comprendre que Naruto ne comptait pas exaucer son vœu. Il soupira avant de relâcher.

\- Non.

Non, il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour alors qu'il le voulait plus que n'importe quoi d'autres. Il le reposa sans cérémonie.

\- Je vais me doucher, déclara-t-il avant que Naruto puisse rétorquer.

Ce dernier resta idiot et seul dans la cuisine, ne comprenant pas le revirement de situation.

XxX

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Naruto, qui en avait marre de manger dans un froid glacial.

Sasuke releva enfin les yeux de son assiette.

\- La semaine a été difficile au travail. Tu sais ce que s'est.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, enchaîna-t-il immédiatement.

L'Alpha sembla le jauger avant d'avouer ce qui lui pesait depuis plusieurs jours :

\- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser te mordre ?

\- Si je dis non, tu ne me feras jamais l'amour ? rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto cherchait clairement à pousser Sasuke. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait cette semaine, mais il attendait que le brun se décide à lui en parler. Ils venaient à peine d'officialiser les choses entre eux, ainsi, il ne voulait pas être trop intrusif dans la vie de son patron, sachant le genre de personne que c'était, même s'il apprenait à découvrir d'autres facettes, au fil des jours.

Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, sauf que ce soir, la raison de son rejet de faire l'amour lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- … Non, plus maintenant.

Sasuke se leva pour débarrasser, mais l'Oméga avait très bien compris ce que son amant entendait par là.

\- Si je n'étais pas enceint, ça aurait eu de l'importance ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, Sasuke réfléchissait, trop longtemps au goût de Naruto, qui se doutait que son vis-à-vis cherchait les bons mots.

\- Oui… Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs Naruto, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me rejettes. Les choses sont claires entre nous, à moins que ce ne soit toujours pas le cas, tu m'en veux toujours pour le viol ?

Naruto signa négativement de la tête, cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- Alors quoi ?

De plus, si Sasuke mordait Naruto, ce dernier n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir de chaleurs qui attireraient les autres Alpha, seul lui ressentirait les phéromones. L'Oméga se mordit les lèvres sans rien dire.

\- Je t'aime Naruto et, pour moi, si tu n'avais pas été enceint, je n'aurais pas trouvé l'intérêt de rester ensemble si tu ne voulais jamais lier ta vie à la mienne, notre couple n'aurait pas eu raison d'exister. Ame-sœur ou pas âme-sœur…

Sasuke s'excusa silencieusement d'un baiser sur le front et partit se coucher. Il était fatigué et n'avait plus la force de continuer cette discussion sourde.

Malgré tout, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Sasuke tourna et retourna dans son lit pendant des heures. Naruto n'était toujours pas venu le rejoindre. Il entendait la télévision du salon tourner. Il aurait aimé s'en vouloir d'avoir dit toutes ses choses à son amant, mais il ne l'était pas, car il s'agissait de la vérité.

Il se leva, sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Naruto. Il se trouvait dans un coin du canapé, recroquevillé sur lui, fixant l'écran sans vraiment le voir.

\- Viens dormir, lui intima-t-il.

Les yeux azur l'aperçurent doucement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je t'aime Naruto. Viens te coucher dans mes bras.

Sasuke lui tendit la main, mais l'Oméga ne la prit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il détourna le regard et parla :

\- J'ai peur.

Fronçant des sourcils, l'Alpha reprit sa main et s'installa sur le canapé, montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il est mort dans un accident de la route en se rendant à l'hôpital pour voir ma mère qui accouchait de moi. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, il l'avait mordu. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule avec un bébé dans les bras. Cet amour l'a tué, littéralement Sasuke. J'étais là, mais ça ne suffisait pas. La morsure avec son âme-sœur l'a empêchée de retrouver le bonheur. Elle est morte de chagrin, le sourire aux lèvres de retrouver son amour. Je refuse que l'un de nous, connaisse ce malheur. Même si ça atténuerait mon mal-être de mes chaleurs.

Quiconque pourrait penser que Naruto laissait une ouverture à une autre personne dans le futur, s'il arrivait la pire chose à Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'Oméga avait peur d'enfermer l'Alpha dans un amour sans issue. Sa grossesse à risque le terrifiait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début de toute cette histoire, et, bien qu'il eût réussi à le garder pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il trouvait qu'il leur avait déjà fait prendre assez de risques avec Sasuke.

Pourtant, les mots de Kiba lui revenaient souvent en tête :

 _« Je connais toutes tes peurs Naruto, mais elles n'ont aucune raison d'être. Il ne t'a même pas encore mordu. Vous êtes tous les deux vivants. Tout est réuni pour que ta vie ne ressemble en rien à celle de ta mère. Avec des « si », on pourrait refaire le monde, le coupa Kiba. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre Naruto. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'Oméga. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme fort et persévérant, qui ne laissait rien, ni personne, l'entraver. Ne change pas. Ne laisse pas la situation te prendre tout ce que tu possèdes de meilleur en toi. »_

C'est pourquoi il s'était laissé une chance d'être heureux, mais il ne pouvait prendre un risque aussi grand que d'être lié éternellement à son âme-sœur.

\- Je comprends, l'apaisa Sasuke. Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Naruto. Je préfère être honnête et te dire que cette décision sera toujours un trou dans mon cœur, un manque, une incertitude de ton amour.

Sasuke avait tort, Naruto aimait l'Alpha depuis longtemps, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute. L'Uchiha l'invita une fois de plus à le rejoindre dans la chambre à coucher et Naruto accepta :

\- Part devant, j'arrive, je vais tout éteindre.

Naruto laissa le père de son enfant, partir devant, il mit l'appartement dans le noir puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Il passa par le dressing, où il prit la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt qu'il avait acheté et fais graver pendant la journée avec Yahiko. Il espérait faire passer ses sentiments à l'Alpha.

Sasuke, assis du côté de son lit, regarda en direction de la porte quand Naruto arriva, son téléphone portable à la main. Il plissa des yeux pour lire l'inscription sur le t-shirt noir de l'Oméga, t-shirt qui cachait à peine l'anatomie du porteur.

Naruto s'approcha jusqu'à être devant lui et il lut distinctement :

« Propriété et âme-sœur d'Uchiha Sasuke » une flèche pointait vers le haut « fruit de notre amour » une flèche pointait vers le bas.

C'était cul-cul, mais ça réchauffa le cœur de l'Alpha. Il posa les mains de part et d'autre du ventre rebondi, le vêtement se leva et il vit que Naruto ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, il grogna.

\- Sasuke, notre lien le plus profond se trouve juste là, dit Naruto en posant ses mains à son tour sur son ventre. Notre fils, Sasuke, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Je ne pourrais t'offrir plus qu'une partie de moi dans un être vivant. Malgré tout…

Naruto lui tendit son téléphone portable, Sasuke le prit et fronça des sourcils. L'écran demandait de poser son empreinte sur le bouton principal pour l'enregistrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- L'application qui permet de détacher mon collier de protection. Mon empreinte était la clé pour le déverrouiller, maintenant, si tu le veux, ça sera la tienne.

Sasuke, le visage sur le téléphone, releva les yeux quand Naruto prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre Sasuke…

L'Alpha l'attira à lui dans un baiser passionné. Naruto ne pouvait rien lui promettre, mais il venait de déverrouiller une porte qu'il pensait à jamais close. L'Oméga lui donnait même la clé et peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait l'ouvrir.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il en libérant sa bouche.

Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke enregistra son empreinte avant de déverrouiller le collier. Il le retira du cou et le posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet. Puis il nicha son visage dans le cou et y découvrit enfin la peau à cet endroit, délicieux. Savoir qu'il pouvait le mordre à tout instant, lui suffit pour le moment.

Il souleva l'Oméga et l'allongea dans le lit pour enfin lui faire l'amour.

Ce dernier frissonna quand sa nuque découverte fut au centre de l'intention, mais il n'arrêta pas Sasuke pour autant, il avait confiance en lui. Il grogna quand son ventre rebondi les empêcha de se coller complètement l'un à l'autre.

\- Plus, réclama-t-il en tirant les cheveux bruns pour lui dévorer la bouche. Fais-moi l'amour.

L'Alpha interchangea leur position, Naruto se retrouva au-dessus de Sasuke, le chevauchant.

\- Non.

Naruto se crispa.

\- C'est toi qui vas me faire l'amour.

Sasuke prit le vêtement pour lui débarrasser, mais l'Oméga arrêta son geste. Semblant lire la gêne, l'Alpha le rassura :

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir honte de ton corps Naruto. Je t'aime. Avec tes défauts et qualités. Avec toutes tes imperfections qui te rendent parfait. Tu étais parfait avant, tu es parfait maintenant et tu seras encore parfait après.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se laissa mettre complètement à nu, Sasuke bouffant chaque parcelle de sa peau offerte. Ce qu'il lut dans les onyx lui donna confiance : désir, amour, excitation.

Il remua des hanches avant de se repositionner correctement pour que leur sexe soit l'un contre l'autre. Il les prit d'une main et les branla.

\- Naruto, je veux te sentir autour de moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de te sentir à nouveau.

C'était une torture depuis des mois, d'avoir goûté à l'Oméga, sans pouvoir y goûter de nouveau.

\- Et moi, savoir que je t'ai accueilli, mais que je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est pire que tout. J'ai essayé de me souvenir, j'ai imaginé, mais …

L'Oméga laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'il se soulevait pour présenter le sexe de Sasuke à son entrée. Il s'abaissa centimètre par centimètre, tremblant. Sasuke le regarda l'engloutir sans préparation au préalable, savourant la descente. Il aurait pu jouir aux azurs embrumés d'extase qui le fixait.

Son Oméga trembla entièrement, comme si s'unir le consumait à petit feu.

\- Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la réalité.

Naruto aurait pu mourir sous toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient. Il avait tellement l'impression d'être à sa place, celle qui lui revenait de droit depuis toujours. Il mit ses mains sur le torse ferme pour se maintenir, mais l'Alpha lui prit, entremêlant leurs doigts.

Un petit coup de hanche lui intima de commencer ses mouvements et Naruto se souleva pour se rabaisser, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Rejetant la tête en arrière, se cambrant au maximum, Naruto se délectait de chaque rencontre et Sasuke admirait son âme-sœur s'abandonner sans honte, à lui.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur première fois, celle où Naruto était en chaleur et non maître de lui. Cette fois, Naruto était consentant et offrait tout de lui à l'Alpha. C'était parfait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu secrètement. Et il regrettait d'avoir lutté contre le destin aussi longtemps. Il avait été idiot, mais aujourd'hui, tout revenait dans l'ordre, les choses étaient remises à leur place.

Sasuke lâcha une main, pour se surélever d'un coude et attraper la nuque de Naruto, il le tira à lui, l'embrassant amoureusement. Il ne laissa pas l'Oméga respirer, avalant tous ses gémissements indécents tout en continuant de donner des petits à-coups.

Naruto jouit entre eux, maculant son torse et le salissant jusqu'à son cou.

\- Remplis-moi Sasuke, je veux sentir ta chaleur m'envahir, pantela l'Oméga.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il répondit au souhait de son âme-sœur dans un grognement rauque et sexy. Sasuke aimait tous les aspects de la personnalité de Naruto, mais celle-là était sa préférée. Il se promit de faire en sorte de la voir tous les soirs dans le lit conjugal.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je sais ce chapitre est assez court mais à la base il était avec le précédent. C'est juste qu'après relecture, il se devait d'être seul._

 _PS: je viens de me rendre compte que la semaine prochaine vous avez trois publications ! La suite et fin de BLIND TEST pour le white day, l'extrait de cette histoire et le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. Je vous gâte vraiment trop, ce n'est plus possible xD_

 _ **Petite réponse à Steva :** Ah, tu es la première personne à me dire ça mais ça veut dire que mon Sasuke ,ne te plait pas, je reconnais qu'il ne ressemble pas à ceux que j'ai l'habitude de travailler. Itachi va faire une petite piqure de rappel mais tu ne la verras pas vraiment, elle sera évoquer dans l'extra la semaine prochaine. Non pas trop sadique mais il fallait que je mette encore un petit problème entre eux avant de les unir définitivement._

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowski38 :** Exactement Karin comme Sakura, je n'ai pas approfondi après j'avoue que je n'ai pas de projet 52 donc peut-être à ce moment là, je ne sais pas du tout. J'avoue que Yahiko je ne l'ai pas vraiment considéré comme un problème de base, c'est vrai qu'il était plus la solution. Par contre, je préfère te le dire tout de suite mais pour Yahiko et Itachi tu n'es pas dans la bonne direction ^^  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo :** Mince j'avais annoncé que c'était ce prochain chp qui va bouleverser ? Je me suis trompée alors, c'est le chp 8 donc après l'extra. Oui j'avoue que j'aime bien jouer avec les nerfs haha. bah c'est un peu ça, je choisis mes histoires en fonction de mes envies donc c'est au pif, des fois ça vient d'une phrase, une musique, une citation, une scène dans un film ou série, de n'importe quoi en faite, je réfléchis pas trop et j'écris, c'est pour ça que c'est assez varié. snapchat, j'avais halluciné qu'elle remporte autant de succès ! pourtant je l'ai vraiment écrit rapidement et sans prise de tête, sans approfondir mais je sais pas, peut-être du au faite que c'était dans l'actualité que ça a fonctionné mais bon tant mieux ^^  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Thea R :** Ne tkt pas tout ira bien pour Itachi et Yahiko, il y a déjà un couple que je maltraite, je ne vais pas leur faire subir à eux aussi. Encore un peu de difficulté avant de bonheur, je n'aime pas les truc tout beau tout rose, ce n'est pas ça la vrai vie xD THE CLIENT LIST Mdr, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire mais la matière sport était parfaite pour cet OS, les autres ne me sont même pas venus a l'esprit._

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** Et ce n'est pas fini, j'ai encore plein d'histoire encore plus belle à partager !  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Crapule :** C'est bon, c'est fait xD_


	10. Extra

**_Après la soirée shopping…_**

Yahiko mit un gilet fin, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa tenue, puis sortit de son appartement à la suite d'Itachi. Ce dernier avait déposé Sasuke quelques heures auparavant, tandis que lui, avait ramené Naruto après l'après-midi shopping. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver pour passer la soirée ensemble, à défaut de s'être séparé plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

\- Dans un restaurant au centre-ville.

Le Bêta fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'enquérir de la journée passée entre frères. Yahiko apprit un peu l'état d'esprit de son beau-frère, ce qu'il craignait vis-à-vis de Naruto et il espérât que Sasuke suive les conseils d'Itachi et rapidement. Naruto était mûr, il fallait juste savoir le cueillir. Et qui mieux que son âme-sœur pour le faire.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Itachi s'arrêta subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Un Oméga en chaleur, respira-t-il fort en cherchant de droite à gauche. Il n'est pas loin, je le sens.

Yahiko vit le changement dans le comportement de son amant en un instant. Lui qui oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas dans de la même catégorie. Itachi haletant, les sens sans-dessus dessous, perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

\- Yahiko, ramène-moi chez toi, supplia-t-il, prêt à craquer et courir pour trouver l'Oméga en chaleur.

Le Bêta attrapa son amant par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils grimpèrent les marches à toute vitesse avant de s'enfermer dans l'appartement. Yahiko reprit son souffle avant qu'il soit coupé par Itachi le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Ce dernier écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, rentrant sa langue pour violer son antre. Le roux sentit l'érection de son amant contre son bassin.

\- Arrête-moi Yahiko, sinon je vais te faire du mal, haleta l'Alpha en relâchant sa bouche. Ton corps n'est pas fait pour endurer ça.

Pourtant, Yahiko gémit d'impatience, son érection dure comme de la pierre à cause du baiser.

\- J'ai toujours voulu essayer le BDSM.

L'Alpha grogna avant d'arracher littéralement les vêtements du Bêta. Il ouvrit le jean, faisant sauter les boutons et rentra sa main à l'intérieur. Deux doigts s'insérèrent dans le corps de Yahiko et le préparèrent sans ménagement.

\- Je veux te la mettre, Yahiko. Maintenant !

Sans prévenir, Itachi le souleva pour le mettre à terre puis le retourna, baissant le jean jusqu'aux genoux. Il prit les lobes, les ouvrit en grand et inséra son pénis d'un seul coup de hanche. La brûlure de l'intrusion le fit frissonner entièrement.

Itachi se mit à le baiser violemment, brutalement, mettant à mal son corps, l'écartant au plus possible, mais Yahiko encaissa tout. Il hurla son plaisir douloureux dans tout l'appartement.

\- Je suis désolé, lança Itachi avant de lui tirer les cheveux.

La tête de Yahiko bascula en arrière, Itachi l'écarta sur le côté avant de plonger dans le cou pour mordre jusqu'au sang. Le Bêta sentit la semence de son amant le remplir pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

XxX

Quand Yahiko se réveilla, il tomba dans un regard rempli de culpabilité. Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais il l'arrêta aussitôt d'un baiser.

\- Je vais bien.

Peu convaincu, l'Alpha l'enlaça tendrement avant de s'éclipser pour préparer un petit-déjeuner. Yahiko en profita pour examiner son corps légèrement meurtri. Des bleus et diverses marques apparaissaient, mais il s'en fichait, il venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Itachi réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, au lit.

\- Est-ce que tu comptais un jour me parler de Konan ? lança doucement, Itachi, dans un moment de tendresse.

\- Est-ce que tu comptais un jour me parler d'Izumi ? rétorqua le Bêta, légèrement sur la défensive.

Un petit sourire rassurant effleura les lèvres de l'Alpha.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait eu cette discussion hier soir, mais, avec ce qui s'est passé… Je crois que finalement, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que ce matin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils évoquèrent leur passé, mettant les choses au clair. Itachi n'oublia pas de lui faire une piqure de rappel concernant les agissements de son amant avec son beau-frère. S'ils devaient être ensemble, Naruto était une limite qu'il ne permettrait jamais à personne de franchir. Yahiko le comprit et le respecta. Il était aller un peu loin et promettait de s'excuser auprès du couple d'âme-sœur.

* * *

 ** _Après la première fois de Sasuke et Naruto…_**

Naruto s'introduisit dans l'entreprise. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, mais il était content d'y retourner. Il avait toujours aimé son travail avec les Uchiha.

Naruto avait décidé de rejoindre Sasuke avant que ce dernier rentre à la maison. Par chance, il y avait toujours un moment de battement entre le dernier employé qui partait et l'heure à laquelle le brun rentrait à la maison. Il prit l'ascenseur et rejoignit le dernier étage. Il passa devant son bureau qui lui manquait puis frappa à la porte de son amant, âme-sœur et patron.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils quand on frappa à la porte, il releva les yeux de sa paperasse pour voir Naruto passer la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il allait le réprimander d'être venu jusque-là sans le prévenir quand il se rendit compte qu'il était heureux de le voir. Il se laissa aller dans son siège et invita son âme-sœur à entrer.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il néanmoins.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Alpha de ma vie, répondit ironiquement Naruto.

L'Oméga se dirigea vers son bureau. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Tout va bien, j'avais simplement envie de te voir et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Alors viens là.

Sasuke le tira vers lui, l'obligeant à s'installer sur ses genoux. Il le prit dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans le cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Il quémanda le portable de son amant pour déverrouiller le collier. L'Alpha se permit de lécher la peau avec la furieuse envie de croquer dedans, mais il se retint.

Il profita de ce court moment que Naruto lui laissait avant de reprendre ses esprits. Sasuke mit une main sur le ventre rebondi, le caressant.

\- Comment va notre fils ?

\- Je pense qu'il veut nous laisser tranquille ce soir, donc il dort.

\- Ah bon et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

\- C'est un secret, sourit malicieusement Naruto. Est-ce que tu veux le connaître ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Sasuke hocha positivement de la tête et Naruto se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter :

\- Ce soir, je suis venue parce que j'avais envie de toi, très envie de toi. Je vais me glisser doucement entre tes jambes et te mettre dans ma bouche, puis tu me prendras contre le bureau sans faire attention à tous ces papiers.

Un grognement s'éleva dans sa gorge et son membre tenta de se faire un chemin à travers sa braguette. Le film que venait de lui décrire son Oméga lui plaisait, le mettant dans tous ses états.

Naruto se glissa, comme il l'avait prédit, entre ses jambes. Il libéra son érection et commença doucement à le pomper.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur Uchiha, avez-vous déjà rêvé de me voir ici, dans cette position ?

L'Alpha pourrait venir sur-le-champ à ces mots. Il avait rêvé, un million de fois, de voir son employé le sucer dans son bureau, mais il rejetait ses fantasmes en même temps que ses sentiments.

\- Répondez-moi et je vous mettrais dans ma bouche.

\- Oui Naruto, j'ai toujours voulu que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi dans mon bureau, avoua-t-il en mettant une main d'autorité dans les cheveux blonds.

Il hésita, mais en voyant les azurs rieurs, il continua sur sa lancée. Sasuke força sur la tête entre ses jambes, obligeant l'Oméga à le prendre en bouche. Il imposa un rythme qui le rendait fou, mais laissant quand même son amant, jouer de sa langue sur sa verge.

\- Oh et puis merde ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'Alpha releva Naruto avec empressement, il lui retira son jean de grossesse, élastique à la taille, avant de le retourner et le faire s'asseoir sur sa queue. Le corps de l'Oméga s'ouvrit pour lui.

\- Ton corps a toujours été parfait pour le mien, l'acceptant dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Oui, gémit de bien-être Naruto en s'abaissant et engloutissant complètement son membre.

Sasuke fit de petits mouvements, qui le frustra très rapidement. Il prit les hanches de Naruto pour le retirer et le faire pencher sur le bureau. Son amant prit appui sur les piles de documents qui habillaient le mobilier. L'Alpha se plaça derrière lui et rentra de nouveau dans son corps.

\- Je suis enceint, mais pas en sucre, Sasuke. Tu peux y aller, l'autorisa Naruto.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit l'amour à son âme-sœur comme il l'avait toujours rêvé ; Naruto à moitié nu avachi sur le bureau au milieu de tous ses contrats, qui volaient à chaque mouvement, un peu sauvage, mais avec beaucoup d'amour.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Étant donné que c'est vraiment un mini extra, je vous publie d'ici ce soir ou demain le prologue de la prochaine histoire. SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS MOI JE TE SUIS_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo:** Merci c'est avec plaisir que je vous gâte ! et merci pour BLIND TEST_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo:** Oui ne tkt pas, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour que tout soit de nouveau bouleversé et que tu en sache plus sur l'accouchement. ( haha si si des fois c'est trop ! ) Et merci pour BLIND TEST, sache que le projet 52, toutes mes histoires auront une suite à l'intérieur  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowkiss38:** Oui, ça va mieux entre eux même si le collier reste une barrière importante. J'espère qu'Itachi et Yahiko te plaira ^^ _

_**Petite note de Steva:** mais qui a dit que ça serait un happy-end ? ;) malheureusement il ne reste que 4chp en contant cet extra et l'épilogue donc non, ça ne sera pas plus long mais une autre histoire arrive donc ça devrait te combler, j'espère en tout cas !_

 _ **Petite note de Threa R:** Oui il était temps que ça avance considérablement entre eux après ce que je leur faisais subir ^^ j'avoue que j'ai fais de Sasuke un Seme passif sur cette histoire alors il fallait bien des petites actions pour montrer sa place =) Merci pour BLIND TEST et le projet 52 je te laisse aller voir dans la boite à idée, je l'ai expliqué._

 _ **Petite réponse à Crapule:** xD ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé de ne jamais remarquer qqlch et d'un coup, tu fais une fixette dessus ? Genre là le seule exemple qui me vient à l'esprit ce sont les femmes enceintes. Je ne faisais jamais attention et le jour où ma belle soeur m'a annoncé qu'elle l'était, je voyais toutes les femmes qui attendaient un enfant._


	11. Chp8 - 25e semaine

\- J'arrête, je vais vomir si ça continue, grimaça Yahiko en repoussant son petit-déjeuner.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Itachi en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien depuis plusieurs jours, avoua Yahiko, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec Nagato, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le Bêta avait passé le dernier mois, à s'occuper bénévolement des enfants malades à l'hôpital où son ami Nagato travaillait, il avait dû attraper un virus là-bas.

Pendant ce mois, il avait eu l'occasion de croiser Naruto qui venait pour une visite de contrôle. Il fut heureux d'apprendre que ça se passait de mieux en mieux avec Sasuke, depuis leur journée shopping, ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu de dîner tous ensemble ce soir.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa l'Alpha.

Tout sourire, Yahiko se leva pour prendre place sur les cuisses d'Itachi. L'Uchiha était adorable et vraiment accro, ça plaisait beaucoup à Yahiko. Après la journée shopping le mois dernier, ils avaient abordé le sujet de Konan et Izumi. Ils s'étaient complètement mis à nu.

Malgré tout, le Bêta avait gardé sa peur la plus profonde pour lui. Une peur qu'il avait depuis toujours, mais qui ne l'avait jamais empêché d'avancer avec Konan, contrairement à maintenant avec Itachi. Ce dernier lui avait demandé d'aménager avec lui, mais Yahiko n'avait pas encore dit oui.

\- Est-ce parce que je suis un Bêta que tu t'accroches à moi ?

Itachi, déstabilisé par le changement brutal de sujet, se reprit rapidement. Il plongea dans le regard son amant, tentant de l'analyser, de savoir ce qu'il lui traversait l'esprit, avant de tout simplement répondre :

\- C'est parce que tu es Bêta que j'ai commencé à coucher régulièrement avec toi, c'était moins risqué, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux m'engager sérieusement avec toi.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Parce que, je ne trouverai jamais d'âme-sœur ? Avec moi, tu es sûr de ne jamais être blessé comme tu l'as été avec Izumi.

\- Non, c'est parce que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Yahiko en resta sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les sentiments de l'Alpha soient aussi avancés. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qu'Itachi s'empressa de libérer avec son pouce.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête ?

\- Que se passera-t-il si, après avoir emménagé avec toi, commencé à fonder une famille, tu rencontres ton âme-sœur ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? De notre ou nos enfants ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à prendre tous ses risques, Itachi. Je crois que notre situation me convient telle qu'elle est pour le moment et, en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un jour, je prenne le risque d'aller plus loin.

Et pourtant, il l'avait pris avec Konan. Seulement, Yahiko n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Itachi dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu un jour ressentir pour Konan. Si, aujourd'hui, il souffrait encore de son passé avec la belle Alpha, s'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. Il regrettait son enfant, pas l'Alpha ou leur histoire. Il savait que ça ne serait pas du tout la même chose avec Itachi.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie sans rencontrer mon âme-sœur et, même si je la rencontrai, je ne la laisserai pas m'atteindre, car je me serai démuni de mon odorat bien avant.

\- Tu ne feras jamais ça.

Et pourtant, si, Itachi en était capable. Il était prêt à tout pour les êtres chers auxquels il tenait. Si, pour rassurer Yahiko, lui prouver qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec, il devait abandonner l'un de ses sens les plus précieux, il le ferait.

\- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.

Yahiko ne savait pas quoi répliquer à Itachi, il préféra battre en retrait.

* * *

\- Bon, c'est quoi tes symptômes ?

Le Bêta réfléchit et les énuméra à son ami et médecin :

\- Coup de fatigue, vertiges, j'ai des nausées, mais encore ça, ça va. J'ai mal au crâne et je me sens lourd. Je pense que j'ai le début d'une bonne crève.

Nagato, l'Oméga qui complétait leur trio avec Konan à l'époque, le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Tu ne serais pas enceint ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi pendant des années avec Konan, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent avec Itachi. Je te rappelle que mon utérus est hostile, répondit négligemment Yahiko.

\- "Hostile", ne veut pas dire "stérile", fit remarquer le doc. Vous vous protégez à chaque rapport ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, le Bêta hocha positivement de la tête. Septique, Nagato insista.

\- Il y a peut-être une fois où on a été négligent. Itachi a été attiré par une Oméga qui est rentré en chaleur dans les alentours. Il a réussi à se contrôler, mais je t'avoue que j'ai pris plaisir à être utilisé pour qu'il se défoule. La meilleure nuit de ma vie, sourit Yahiko en se remémorant la baise mémorable avec son amant.

Nagato lâcha un soupir d'exaspération qui fit redescendre le Bêta sur terre.

\- As-tu oublié les cours d'éducations sexuelles au lycée ? Je te rappelle qu'un Alpha en rut lâche une quantité de sperme impressionnante pour permettre une fécondation instantanée. Si vous faites l'amour dans ces conditions, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois enceint et puis, tu as aussi une meilleure connexion avec lui qu'avec Konan, ça peut aussi expliquer pas mal de choses.

Yahiko se décomposa sur place. L'Oméga lui demanda de le suivre et l'amena dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, non sans avoir dérobé un test de grossesse. Il l'obligea à faire pipi dessus et sans surprise pour le médecin, le test fut positif.

\- Elle date de quand, cette soirée ?

\- Le soir où j'ai rencontré Naruto, je dirais presque deux mois. Pourquoi ?

Nagato retourna le test pour montrer au Bêta le résultat. En gros, sur le mini-écran du test, il était marqué : 3+.

\- Nagato, je ne peux pas être enceint, Itachi et moi, c'est tout récent. Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on connaît nos passés respectifs et que nous sommes réellement ensemble. Il n'y a pas une heure, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'engager davantage.

\- Yahiko, l'interrompit son ami, une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer. On va vérifier avec une prise de sang pour être sûr. C'est peut-être un faux positif... Quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu es enceint et que tu ne le veux pas, on peut faire ce qu'il faut, aujourd'hui même, Itachi n'en saura rien.

* * *

Itachi revenait d'un rendez-vous extérieur avec son cadet, quand il vit Yahiko malmener sa réceptionniste. Cette dernière avait dû faire appel à la sécurité, puisqu'elle arrivait à grands pas vers son amant. Il pressa les siens, vite suivi par Sasuke.

À son arrivée, la réceptionniste se leva, tout en s'excusant :

\- Monsieur Uchiha, je suis désolé, il-

\- Je le connais, coupa-t-il.

Il fit un signe aux hommes de la sécurité de le lâcher. Quand ce fut fait, Yahiko se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu le pensais ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ?

Itachi détailla son petit ami, ce dernier était paniqué, troublé et surtout complètement perdu. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. L'Alpha n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'afficher en public et sentir tous les regards de ses employés sur lui ne le mettait pas franchement à l'aise, mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'avait pas d'importance. Contrairement aux sentiments du Bêta.

Itachi prit le visage en coupe de Yahiko.

\- Oui, je le pensais et je le pense encore. Je serai prêt à tout pour toi. Parce que je t'aime, Yahiko.

Le Bêta ferma les yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté pour savourer la caresse puis rouvrit les yeux, le regard vitreux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Itachi. Je t'aime tellement, avoua-t-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Un regard en direction de Sasuke suffit à transmettre son ordre. Son cadet claqua des mains et dispersa tout le monde. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il gérerait la fin de journée.

* * *

Transpirants et nus, Itachi et Yahiko reprenaient leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'Alpha caressait les cheveux roux de son amant, qui se blottissait contre son torse.

Ce dernier, assis sur ses cuisses, tenait encore son sexe au chaud dans son corps.

\- Que t'as dit ton ami-médecin ?

Le Bêta se tendit contre lui.

\- Je vais bien, Itachi.

Yahiko se redressa dans ses bras, il lui offrit un maigre sourire, mais Itachi s'en contenta pour le moment, il finirait par savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête de son amant.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait un scandale en bas.

Itachi caressa le dos musclé, descendant jusqu'aux fesses qu'il malaxa. Il mit un coup de bassin qui fit bouger la chaise de bureau. Ils tanguèrent dangereusement avant de s'arrêter en s'accrochant de part et d'autre. Un rire les gagna.

\- Je te pardonnerai de m'avoir mis au centre de toutes les discussions uniquement si tu viens vivre à la maison.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Agréablement surpris, Itachi insista :

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Yahiko.

L'Alpha attrapa la nuque de son amant d'une main, l'autre toujours sur une fesse et le souleva pour le renverser sur son bureau. Yahiko rigola devant l'enthousiasme de son amant, mais lui suggéra de rentrer chez eux pour baptiser chaque pièce, ce à quoi Itachi s'empressa de valider.

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke se préparaient tranquillement, l'un dans la salle de bain et l'autre la chambre. Une fois fini, l'Alpha rejoignit son Oméga qui bloquait sur le choix de son haut, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas enfilé et son ventre arrondi de sept mois était à l'air libre. Sasuke l'enlaça par-derrière, nichant son visage dans le cou libre de toutes barrières.

\- Tu devrais mettre le moulant écrit « Alpha, Bêta ou Oméga ? » sur le ventre.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto. On va dans un restaurant chic, je ne vais pas m'habiller comme pour trainer.

Sasuke grogna à son tour. Il adorait que Naruto s'habille avec ce genre de t-shirt. Ça prouvait à tout le monde qu'il était enceint et donc déjà pris. Il était toujours fier de se montrer aux côtés de l'Oméga qui portait son enfant. Sasuke se rattrapait des trois premiers mois où il avait dû rester dans l'ombre de cette grossesse. Combien de fois, il avait eu envie de hurler à ses employés que le secrétaire de son frère portait son enfant, à lui et à personne d'autre.

\- Tu es à moi, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Oui, mais non, Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto en sentant ses lèvres aspirer sa peau. Pas de suçon.

L'Oméga se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, les poings sur les hanches, légèrement penché en avant. Sasuke se retint de rire. Naruto n'était vraiment pas crédible à moitié nu et enceint.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, rajouta l'Alpha, jouant à l'enfant.

\- Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est mettre un col roulé en juillet. Ça fait mauvais genre les suçons.

Ne pouvant le mordre, Sasuke se contentait de suçon pour marquer son territoire.

\- M'en fou, tu es à moi.

Naruto souffla, mais alla quand même chercher le t-shirt que Sasuke préférait. Celui que son amant avait mis le jour où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, celui qui montrait à tous, qu'il était sa propriété, lui et leur enfant. Il remit, par précaution, en vu de la soirée, son collier de protection.

\- Ravale-moi ce sourire satisfait Uchiha, cracha l'Oméga en enfilant le t-shirt.

Sasuke traversa la distance qui les sépara, pour prendre le père de son enfant dans les bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le laissant pantelant.

\- J'espère que ton frère n'est pas comme toi, sinon je vais me faire plaisir de dire à Yahiko de réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'engager.

\- C'est trop tard, répondit Sasuke en prenant place sur le lit pour que Naruto termine de se préparer.

L'Oméga haussa un sourcil tout en lui demandant de développer. Sasuke lui expliqua ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée, non sans oublier de mentionner que le couple avait déserté l'entreprise, sans discrétion, à moitié débraillée, montrant à tous leurs liens.

\- Itachi a fait ça ? s'étonna Naruto. C'est bizarre, vous avez toujours tenu à être irréprochable pour montrer l'exemple, ce n'est pas très professionnel, surtout de la part d'un des patrons.

Sasuke lui accorda ce point.

\- Yahiko n'allait pas bien, même moi qui ne le connais pas intimement, je l'ai ressenti dès que je l'ai vu. Je pense que mon frère a fait ça pour lui. Il avait des choses à prouver et mettre son image en jeu semblait être la meilleure façon de le faire, sinon Itachi n'aurait jamais agi comme ça.

Naruto garda le silence, réfléchissant. L'Alpha le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de l'Oméga, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête de tous en apprenant que le dernier patron sur le marché était pris, déjà que quand tu as dû leur dire pour toi et moi, ça devait être épique. Non ?

Devant son silence, Naruto le scruta.

\- Personne ne sait ?

\- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.

* * *

Naruto était enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant et il ne faisait rien pour en sortir. Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal, mais rien n'y faisait. Savoir que l'Alpha avait gardé secret, leurs liens aux yeux de l'entreprise lui tordait le ventre. Depuis, il était mal, terriblement mal, un mal-être plus fort que celui qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la grossesse. Et pourtant ce n'était pas la pire des choses qu'il avait subies.

Un mauvais pressentiment le prit et il ne put s'empêcher de remettre un sujet ancien sur le tapis.

\- Nous n'avons jamais parler sérieusement de ce qu'il se passerait s'il m'arrivait quelque chose pendant l'accouchement.

L'Alpha, qui s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction de Naruto. Il mit la main sur le ventre de son Oméga.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ni à toi, ni au bébé. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît.

Yeux dans les yeux, Naruto tenta de lui transmettre ses sentiments. Il était sérieux. Il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. De mettre les choses au clair. Ses volontés s'il devait arriver quelque chose. Ils savaient aussi bien, l'un que l'autre, que sa grossesse n'était pas sans risques.

\- Tu dois me le promettre cette fois. Me promettre de choisir notre enfant s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Le feu passa au vert et Sasuke s'avança sur la route.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse.

L'Oméga n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi, Sasuke enchaîna très sérieusement :

\- Choisir l'enfant reviendrait à ne pas te choisir et c'est impossible. Ce sera toujours toi. On peut faire un autre enfant, mais si je te perdais, ça serait définitif et je ne le supporterai pas.

Sasuke ne voulait pas être cruel ou insensible, mais c'était la vérité. Lui et Naruto pourraient de nouveau faire des enfants. Ça prendrait peut-être du temps, la perte d'un premier enfant laisserait des traces, mais ça irait. En revanche, il ne survivrait pas à la perte de son âme-sœur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas liés par une morsure, tu pourras toujours refaire ta vie et être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Offrir une vie à notre enfant.

\- Arrête ça, Naruto. Ça n'arrivera pas. Tout va bien se passer.

L'Oméga se tut, sous la soudaine irritabilité de son amant. C'était rare, quoique pas tant que ça, depuis qu'il savait que Naruto était enceint. Ça le chagrina que Sasuke ne veuille pas prendre au sérieux cette discussion, la coupant court. C'était important à ses yeux.

Le silence reprit place dans l'habitacle jusqu'à l'arrivée au restaurant. Une fois le moteur éteint, ils restèrent assis dans la voiture sans bouger. Il y avait encore des choses à dire.

\- Naruto, je t'aime et je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi. Ni sans lui, dit-il en caressant le ventre rebondi. Mais sa vie dépend de la tienne, alors s'il te plaît, chasse ces pensées négatives qui vous font du mal.

Sasuke se pencha pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Demain, à la première heure, je vais hurler à tous les employés que tu es mon âme-sœur et que je t'ai fait un enfant. C'est ce que je voulais faire quand Kiba a débarqué à l'entreprise. Si je ne l'ai pas fait entre-temps, c'était par respect pour toi et ce qui s'était passé, mais sûrement pas par honte.

Un poids en moins, mais toujours présent, Naruto l'embrassa à son tour et tous les deux sortirent de la voiture pour profiter de la soirée avec Itachi et Yahiko.

* * *

Yahiko regardait la carte du restaurant sans savoir quoi prendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas prendre. Il avait eu la chance de se servir de sa fatigue et son rendez-vous chez le médecin pour ne pas prendre de boisson alcoolisée sans que ça attire l'attention des autres.

\- Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

Le Bêta sortit de ses pensées, tout le monde attendait, ainsi, il prit son plus beau sourire trompeur et répondit en désignant Naruto :

\- La même chose que mon ami.

Le serveur acquiesça et partit.

\- Tu es sûr, Yahiko ? Crois-moi, si je n'étais pas enceint, je prendrais autre chose.

\- Je suis solidaire.

Septique, Naruto le remercia tandis que les deux frères partirent dans une discussion sur l'entreprise. L'Oméga détailla Yahiko, qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Son sixième sens s'alluma. Il plissa les yeux et eut une révélation, quand il croisa ceux coupables du Bêta.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Sasuke et Itachi tournèrent brusquement la tête vers Naruto tandis que Yahiko lui faisait des gros yeux, comme pour le supplier de ne rien dire.

\- Naruto, ça va ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, le bébé m'a donné un coup un peu trop fort.

Naruto mentait à moitié. Son exclamation avait fait peur au bébé qui s'était littéralement retourné dans son ventre. Maintenant, il avait très mal. Il se leva de table, la main sur le ventre. Il s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, mais sa vision se brouilla. Il tanga, se rattrapant de justesse à la table.

\- Naruto…

La voix de son Alpha lui parvint de loin.

Une crampe le fit se tordre de douleur, un liquide glissa entre ses jambes et quand il baissa les yeux, son jean clair se tâchait progressivement de sang.

\- Le bébé…

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

XxX

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent brusquement, Naruto sur un brancard, se fit soulever puis mis sur roulettes, les ambulanciers descendirent, vite suivis par Sasuke. Orochimaru sortit des urgences et les ambulanciers donnèrent toutes les informations possibles en y entrant de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent tous, rapidement, devant une porte autorisée uniquement au personnel de l'hôpital.

Orochimaru arrêta Sasuke de force et fut soulagé de voir Itachi et Yahiko, qu'il avait rencontré une fois, arriver et devenir un soutien.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à passer ses portes, je viendrais vous voir dès que possible, mais j'ai besoin de savoir une chose…

L'Alpha comprit immédiatement.

 _Le bébé._

\- Naruto ! Sauver Naruto ! Sauver mon âme-sœur !

Itachi attrapa son frère dans ses bras, l'empêchant de rejoindre Orochimaru qui disparaissait dans un long couloir.

* * *

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Sasuke perdait espoir. Assis sur un banc blanc, qui habillait le couloir de l'hôpital où il attendait, Itachi et Yahiko gardaient le silence. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant attira leur attention.

Orochimaru, en tenue de chirurgien, s'avança vers eux, le visage fermé.

\- Naruto ? demanda Sasuke en se levant.

\- Je suis désolé…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Alpha. Il se laissa tomber à terre complètement abattue. Les autres lui parlaient, mais il n'entendait rien. Son monde venait de s'écrouler.

* * *

Orochimaru ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, Sasuke rentra, son frère et Yahiko à sa suite. Ils restèrent cependant à l'écart avec le médecin. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au lit où Naruto était branché de part et d'autre, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche pour l'aider à respirer.

\- Et l'enfant ? chuchota Itachi.

Sasuke n'avait pas demandé après son fils depuis qu'Orochimaru était réapparu. Son attention était tournée uniquement vers son âme-sœur. Le médecin leur apprit que l'enfant avait été mis au soin des prématurés. Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes plus tard, les laissant en famille.

Itachi regarda son cadet se pencher sur son âme-sœur, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Sasuke. Pourquoi tu me fais vivre ça ?

Yahiko glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son Alpha. La voix cassée et remplie de tristesse de son beau-frère lui tordit le cœur.

\- Notre histoire n'était déjà pas assez compliquée que tu nous mets encore à l'épreuve.

Sasuke se releva légèrement, il balaya la pièce des yeux avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa main se faufila dans le sac plastique qui contenait les affaires personnelles de Naruto. Il trouva son portable et en quelques secondes, le collier de protection, autour du cou de l'Oméga se déverrouilla.

Sasuke était le seul à avoir le code et les médecins avaient dû faire avec le collier dans la salle d'opération, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, vu la gravité de la situation, de le retirer.

\- Sasuke, non ! s'exclama Itachi en comprenant l'intention de son petit-frère.

Itachi avait eu du mal, comme son cadet, à accepter que Naruto refuse d'être mordu. Pourtant, à cet instant, tout devient très clair.

Si Sasuke mordait l'Oméga et que ce dernier ne survivait pas, l'Alpha serait voué à une vie seule et ce n'est pas ce qu'Itachi voulait pour son cadet. Il voulait de nouveau le voir sourire et épanoui. Ce qui ne pourrait jamais arriver s'il y avait une morsure.

Yahiko le retient par la main quand il s'avança. Itachi lui jeta un regard noir, mais son amant signa négativement de la tête avant de faire un signe vers son beau-frère.

Itachi se retourna pour voir des larmes coulées sur les joues de son cadet. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter son frère. Sa décision était déjà prise.

En ignorant la raison de l'esprit, pour celle du cœur, Sasuke se pencha sur le cou découvert et mordit sans hésiter, se liant à jamais à son âme-sœur.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto et si tu m'aimes, reviens-moi. Réveille-toi. Ne fais pas de moi un homme sans avenir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, les larmes continuant de couler et elles semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteure :**_

 _Même si certaines personnes s'en doutaient à cause de mes sous-entendus, une bonne partie doit se demander ce qu'il se passe. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais vous saviez que le bébé et Naruto était fortement liés !_

 _MERCI à tous ceux qui ont commenté sur le dernier chapitre de BLIND TEST !_

 _Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai choisi de faire une publication en milieu de semaine et une le week-end. étant donné qu'il ne reste que 3 chp pour cette histoire et qu'elle s'essouffle, ce sera elle le mercredi. SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS MOI JE TE SUIS ( on va faire plus court SMJTF²MJTS haha ) prend la relève sur les week-end pendant encore 12 semaines._

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo:** Alors, est-ce que c'est ça que tu penses qui allait se passer ? Pour le P52, tu seras surprise de certaines suite que j'ai mis et tu verras à quel point ma tête par dans tous les sens mais tkt tout sera toujours cohérent ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowkiss38:** Attend je ne me souviens plus quand j'ai parlé du collier, ce n'était pas au moment où Naruto l'enlève pour Sasuke ? Bref, je pense que la question en se pose plus avec ce chapitre ^^ Pour la ressemblance du bébé, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine._

 _ **Petite réponse à Thea R:** oui trop tard ^^' Masochiste ? disons qu'il voulait tenter une expérience, tout en rassurant son Alpha, il a dédramatisé la situation dangereuse mais ne tkt pas il ne va pas chercher à ce que ça se reproduise, bien au contraire _

_**Petite réponse à Steva:** Euuu j'ai affirmé que ce n'était pas un happy-end ou j'ai laissé le doute ? je ne sais plus. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'avec ce chp ça penche d'un côté plus que de l'autre._

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo:** Tu as aimé la tournure de la phrase ou le fait qu'il le vouvoie pour donner un côté plus sexy à la scène ?_


	12. Chp9 - 33e semaine

Yahiko remit son t-shirt ample après son échographie.

\- Ça commence vraiment à se voir, tu dois le dire à Itachi.

Le Bêta grimaça. Au début, il n'avait pas pris un gramme puis il avait réussi à faire passer ça pour une mini-prise de kilos, surtout qu'il mangeait beaucoup devant son Alpha. Seulement, maintenant, son ventre s'arrondissait et Itachi avait vu Naruto au fil des mois s'arrondir, ainsi, Yahiko savait qu'il finirait par se rendre compte des choses.

\- Je sais, mais avec Naruto dans le coma, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment.

Pour être totalement honnête, il ne savait pas comment Itachi réagirait. Mal ou pas, dans les deux cas, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir avec ce que les Uchiha vivaient. Et Yahiko refusait de rajouter du poids à leur calvaire. Sasuke passait ses journées et ses nuits dans la chambre de Naruto, il dépérissait à vue d'œil et Itachi tenait l'entreprise et son cadet, à bout de bras. Le Bêta l'aidait comme il pouvait, surtout sur le côté personnel, mais garder sa grossesse pour lui, devenait de plus en plus dur.

Il se sentait coupable d'être heureux et d'en faire un secret.

\- Yahiko, tu ne peux plus avorter. Le bon moment est passé depuis longtemps. Cet enfant va naître et tu dois te préparer…

\- À l'élever seul, tu veux dire ?

\- Itachi a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais, d'avoir trop attendu, tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il va réagir.

Le Bêta ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de saluer chaleureusement son ami et de partir. Il resta dans l'hôpital et se dirigea à l'étage des nourrissons où il trouva l'enfant de Naruto et Sasuke dans les bras d'Itachi. Ça ne l'étonna pas du tout. L'Alpha et lui-même étaient les seuls à s'occuper du bébé, qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Yahiko resta en retrait, à regarder son amant bercer le bébé de presque deux mois. Ce dernier avait bien grandi et s'était bien remis sur pied auprès des infirmières et médecins.

Itachi dut sentir sa présence, se tournant vers lui pour lui offrir un maigre sourire. Yahiko s'approcha doucement. Il embrassa son amant avant de caresser la joue du bébé de son doigt.

\- Comment il va ? demanda le Bêta.

\- De mieux en mieux, mais pas aussi bien que si Sasuke était à ma place, avoua-t-il. Les infirmières disent qu'il ressent les choses. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour essayer de faire réagir mon petit frère. C'est son enfant.

Yahiko sentit toute la détresse dans cet aveu. Il quémanda silencieusement l'enfant en tendant les bras, précautionneusement Itachi lui posa à l'intérieur. Il en profita quelques secondes avant de reposer l'enfant dans son petit lit, puis il prit le visage de l'Alpha en coupe.

\- Tu es son grand-frère, Itachi. Agis comme tel, il a besoin de toi. Il est temps que tu appliques les conseils que tu lui avais donnés il y a plusieurs mois pour Naruto. Cesse de le ménager.

XxX

Itachi trouva son frère, dos à lui, les mains jointes avec celle de Naruto. Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement, le bruit du moniteur relié à son cœur résonnait régulièrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Bêta, qui l'encouragea du regard.

\- Petit-frère, l'appela-t-il, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ni ne parla.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

\- Va-t-en, Itachi.

Les frères parlaient peu, mais se comprenaient quand même. Il ne douta pas une seconde de ce que son ainé allait lui dire, il le faisait depuis des semaines sans succès.

\- Ton fils a besoin de toi, Sasuke. Maintenant.

\- Naruto encore plus et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Yahiko intervint sans hésiter, se proposant de rester auprès de Naruto plusieurs heures, jusqu'à qu'il revienne.

\- Non.

\- Naruto ne te pardonnera jamais s'il se réveille et que votre enfant va mal. Par ta faute.

L'Alpha utilisait un stratagème qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il devait faire réagir son cadet, qui était père et pas seulement une âme-sœur. Naruto ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais, il représentait la mort, mais l'enfant était la vie.

Comme si sa phrase avait été un déclic, Sasuke lâcha lentement la main perfusée de Naruto et lui demanda de l'amener à son fils.

Itachi regarda Yahiko, qui lui confirma qu'il restait auprès de l'Oméga.

Ils longèrent les couloirs côte à côte jusqu'à l'entrée de la pouponnière, une infirmière, Ino, donnait à boire au bébé. Quand Itachi signala sa présence et qu'elle vit Sasuke, elle ne put masquer sa surprise. Elle s'approcha néanmoins d'eux.

\- Il refuse de tout manger. Vous voulez peut-être essayer ? demanda-t-elle à Sasuke.

Itachi examina les réactions de son cadet à la vue de son fils, mais le visage froid et blême ne laissait rien paraître.

L'Alpha prit son fils, un peu maladroitement et Itachi, le biberon à moitié vide, que l'infirmière tendait. Elle s'en alla discrètement et c'est là qu'Itachi, après plusieurs minutes, la vit. La larme qui s'échappa des onyx.

Sasuke plongea dans les azurs de l'enfant et s'y perdit. Il avait l'impression de nager dans ceux de son âme-sœur. La petite touffe blonde où il passa sa main était aussi douce que celle de son Oméga et, quand il se pencha pour humer son odeur, il retrouva le parfum naturel de Naruto.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il étreignit son fils plus fermement contre lui.

\- Boruto, tu t'appelleras Boruto.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. La peau sous ses lèvres, était d'une douceur sans nom. Une petite main trouva sa joue et le griffa sans le vouloir à cause des minuscules ongles.

\- Pardonne-moi, Boruto. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. De t'avoir abandonné.

Itachi posa discrètement le biberon dans un coin proche de Sasuke et sortit. Ce moment leur appartenait et il était de trop.

XxX

Yahiko s'installa à la place de Sasuke dès que ce dernier et Itachi sortirent. Il prit la main, d'où une perfusion aidait à nourrir le corps. Combien de temps, il resta dans cette position, à regarder son beau-frère avec qui il avait tissé des liens très rapidement, il ne le sut.

Il finit par se relever et s'asseoir sur le lit, au plus près du Bêta.

\- Ton fils est magnifique. Il te ressemble tellement. On dirait ta copie conforme. On pourrait même se demander, si Sasuke est bien le père.

Yahiko se mit à émettre un rire non joyeux, forcé.

\- Ton fils a besoin de toi, ainsi que ton âme-sœur, plus que jamais. Sasuke ne s'en remettra pas. Il t'aime à mourir. Tu dois te réveiller.

Après cet ordre silencieux, il resta muet quelques secondes puis avoua enfin :

\- Je suis enceint, Naruto. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis.

Nagato, son ami, était au courant, car il était son médecin, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne sinon.

\- Itachi n'est même pas informé et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir lui dire.

Yahiko prit la main de Naruto et la mit sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

\- J'ai peur. Tellement peur. De ce que va en penser Itachi. Ou Sasuke. Mais, par-dessus tout, j'ai peur d'oublier mon premier enfant et j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me rassurer. C'est égoïste, mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi.

Dans les faits, la personne dont il avait le plus besoin était son Alpha.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément cette odeur d'antiseptique qu'il haïssait, comme la plupart des gens. Une odeur qui rappelait la mort et la maladie. Yahiko sursauta quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et une main se glisser sur son ventre. Il tourna le visage pour découvrir celui d'Itachi. Il reposa la main de Naruto et mit la sienne sur celle de son amant.

\- Toujours là au bon moment, lança ironiquement le Bêta en faisant référence à la sortie shopping où Itachi avait été derrière la cabine quand il avait évoqué Konan.

\- Toujours, répondit l'Alpha en posant une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à rester dans sa direction.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'Itachi pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yahiko se retourna dans ses bras et il noua les siens autour du cou de l'Alpha, l'attirant à lui pour approfondir le baiser.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Yahiko. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire, dorénavant, peu importe la situation, lança Itachi contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu fais de moi, un homme comblé.

Le cœur de Yahiko fut soulagé d'un poids, avant de se pincer quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, Naruto allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

\- Il doit se réveiller Itachi. Maintenant.

\- Je sais, souffla l'Alpha, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Je sais.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla dans une pièce calme, mais ensoleillée. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais, en temps normal, il sentait une chaleur autour de lui et entendait des chuchotements.

Là, rien.

Il avait froid. Papillonnant des yeux, il mit une éternité à son goût pour se réveiller complètement. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses membres engourdis. Il rassembla un peu de force pour s'asseoir, examina la pièce autour de lui, mais elle était vide.

Une chambre d'hôpital.

Utilisant toute son énergie, il sortit du lit, s'accrocha à la perfusion sur roulettes et s'avança vers une pièce entrouverte qu'il devina comme une salle de bain. Arrivé, il s'accrocha, de sa main libre, au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Il se sentait faible. Il releva le visage vers la glace pour se regarder et il eut peur de son reflet.

Tout était terne chez lui, il ressemblait à un cadavre. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite pour bien s'examiner et ce qu'il vit à la base de la nuque le figea. Une morsure. Comme un électrochoc, il mit sa main sur son ventre plat. Il blêmit davantage.

L'Oméga entendit le bruit d'une porte et la voix d'une infirmière. Se dégageant de la petite pièce humide, il réclama :

\- Mon bébé. Où est mon enfant ?!

\- Monsieur calmez-vous, vous ne devriez pas être debout, recouchez-vous.

\- Mon bébé ! hurla-t-il. Rendez-moi mon enfant !

Devant l'hystérie du patient, l'infirmière partit en courant. Naruto, perdit le peu de force qu'il lui restait à s'époumoner. Il s'assit, tant bien que mal, sur le lit et attendit.

\- Sasuke, où es-tu… ? murmura-t-il désespérément.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Itachi et Yahiko se tenaient devant lui, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Ses azurs s'embrumèrent, mais il ne se laissa pas gagner par l'émotion.

\- Où sont-ils ? supplia-t-il, une douleur meurtrie dans la voix.

Le couple entremêla leurs doigts, comme un soutien, une prière. Naruto s'imagina le pire avant d'entendre geindre et que Sasuke se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il portait un bébé dans ses bras. Un enfant. Le leur.

L'Alpha s'avança et Naruto aurait aimé ne ressentir que de la joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Plus Sasuke s'approchait et plus il enrageait. Quand les onyx pleins d'amour se détachèrent de ceux de leur fils et qu'il le regarda, enfin, l'Oméga ne le supporta pas.

Il leva la main et il gifla Sasuke. Il eut assez de puissance pour que la tête de son Alpha tourne sur le côté. Ce dernier tenait fermement leur fils qui se mit à pleurer. Son instinct lui disait de consoler son enfant, mais il y avait aussi la partie de son cœur qui appartenait à son âme-sœur.

\- Itachi, souffla-t-il.

Son patron sembla comprendre, prenant le bébé et s'éloigna, tout en le consolant.

Sasuke redressa sa tête pour le regarder de nouveau, la tête haute et Naruto le gifla de nouveau.

\- Je te l'avais interdit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit.

\- Je l'ai pris, répondit sans hésiter, l'Alpha.

\- Et si j'étais mort ? Si je n'avais pas survécu à l'accouchement ?

\- Je serai mort avec toi, dit-il, fataliste.

Naruto serra les poings et se jeta sur le torse de son âme-sœur pour le frapper, encore et encore. Les larmes dévalant ses joues creuses.

\- La mort n'a rien de beau, bon sang ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me mordre, tu n'aurais pas dû te lier à moi.

\- Pourrais-tu ordonner à ton cœur de cesser de battre pour le mien ?

Cette question eut le mérite de le stopper net. L'Oméga plongea ses cobalts dans le regard sans failles de son âme-sœur. Il fondit, rendant les armes.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke. Je t'aime à en crever, avoua-t-il enfin après des mois. Ne m'abandonne pas.

L'Alpha accueillit l'homme que le destin avait choisi pour lui, mais, plus que ça, son cœur également. Il le serra à le briser, se gorgeant de l'amour que l'Oméga lui témoignait.

Plus que ça, il récupéra sa peine, ses douleurs et les écrasa, petit à petit.

\- Jamais, Naruto. Jamais, je t'abandonnerai. C'est une promesse.

XxX

Une fois calmé, Naruto se rallongea dans les draps de l'hôpital.

Orochimaru l'examina minutieusement. Il lui expliqua les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis son arrivée aux urgences, son état, les complications et l'attente depuis son réveil. Puis le médecin leur laissa de l'espace et Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto avec l'enfant.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il en prenant enfin son fils dans ses bras.

\- Boruto.

Naruto ne put pas empêcher son cœur de se serrer en entendant le nom qui résonnait étrangement au sien. Il leva les yeux vers son âme-sœur et il comprit. Sasuke avait eu besoin de s'accrocher à la moindre chose pouvant le faire renaître à travers leur fils s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et il ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage.

\- C'est un Bêta.

\- Merci, mon Dieu, soupira de soulagement Naruto.

L'Oméga ne voulait que le meilleur pour son fils et avait prié silencieusement maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne naisse pas Oméga, tout sauf Oméga. Son vœu avait été exaucé. Il en avait fallu du temps pour qu'il soit parfaitement heureux, avec tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait.

Son âme-sœur et son enfant, une famille.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur:**_

 _Bon je n'ai pas été cruelle ... Contents ?xD_

 _Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire mais il reste une publication; l'épilogue ! Rdv mercredi prochain_

 _ **Petite réponse à Thea R:** Haha oui oui tu t'es fais devancé mais peu être que tu arriveras à être la première un jour, promis je te le dirais ! Oui un autre bébé, j'avais envi qu'Itachi et Yahiko en ai un =) Pour Sasuke, il a eu besoin d'un coup de pouce pour voir son fils mais il a finit par y aller, c'est l'essentiel._

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo:** Je crois que Naruto a entendu ta menace xD je savais que ça allait en faire rire le SMJTF²MJTS  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** Je suis cruelle mais pas trop quand même non ? ^^ Pour l'apparence de Boruto, il fallait qu'il soit à l'image de Naruto pour faire réagir Sasuke et que le moment soit plus fort. Naruto le ressent en entendant le prénom choisit et je voulais que les lectrices le comprennent avec la description._

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowkiss38:** Du coup, est-ce que tu as aimé Sasuke, son mental, physique, tout ? Le prénom devait apparaître que maintenant pour plus d'impact quand Sasuke et le bébé se rencontraient pour la première fois. Pour plus d'info sur Itachi et Yahiko tu devras attendre la semaine prochain pour l'épilogue._

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest1:** Haha, tu as bien deviné alors ! J'espère que ce chp t'a remis d'aplomb du coup ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Steva:** Oooh le pauvre Yahiko, tu lui en as voulu dans le chp dernier et je suis sûre que tu as dû lui en vouloir au départ à la lecture de ce chp là. Et du coup, j'imagine bien ta réaction à l'épilogue, tu vas rager je pense._

 _ **Petite réponse à Crapule:** C'est vrai que ce chp image très bien cette expression. Mdr en lisant ta parenthèse, je me suis dis " effectivement elle porte bien son nom pour cette fic xD Oui ne tkt pas je l'aurais signalé si ça avait été une death fic_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest2:** Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur les M-preg, du moins pour cette histoire, essaye KIZUNA, ça te plaira peut-être aussi._


	13. Epilogue- X années plus tard

Yahiko tendit l'oreille, guettant l'arrivée de son mari.

\- Il va arriver, cesse de t'inquiéter, lança Sasuke.

Le Bêta jaugea l'Alpha qui le rassurait, le regard dur. Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas cette peur qui avait rongé Yahiko, au point de laisser Itachi commettre l'impardonnable, à ses yeux. Leur statut social était une barrière trop grande pour se comprendre.

Par chance, Itachi, son amant, n'avait pas laissé le choix à son cadet. Sasuke devait accepter comme Itachi avait accepté un jour de le laisser mordre Naruto, alors que ce dernier risquait de mourir. La relation entre lui et son beau-frère, avait été mise à mal, bien que les années arrangeassent peu à peu les choses.

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, Itachi passa le portail de la maison de Sasuke et Naruto. Ils y avaient emménagé quand Boruto avait commencé à grandir et demandé plus d'espace pour jouer.

Une jeune fille Bêta accourut vers Itachi. Ce dernier la réceptionna avant de la lever dans les airs pour la faire voler. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats et Yahiko sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Son mari reposa leur fille par terre avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle lui tendit une fleur pour qu'Itachi la sente avant de se raviser.

\- Désolé Papa.

L'Alpha prit sa fille par la main et la guida vers lui. Itachi n'avait pas changé avec les années. Il était toujours aussi charismatique et beau, droit et généreux avec ses employés, fou d'amour et investi avec lui. Le Bêta n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Itachi l'aime au point de se priver de son odorat, pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait. Et Yahiko l'avait laissé faire.

En apprenant qu'il était enceint, l'Alpha n'avait pas hésité à se priver de son sens, s'empêchant définitivement de trouver son âme-sœur. Même s'il la rencontrait un jour, il ne ressentirait rien pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas seulement fait pour Yahiko, lui prouver qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec. Non, Itachi l'avait aussi fait pour lui.

Le Bêta lui correspondait parfaitement et il refusait de prendre le risque que le destin vienne encore une fois lui retirer son bonheur.

Itachi arriva à ses côtés, il salua son cadet et Naruto, puis se pencha sur les lèvres de Yahiko pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour toi, souffla l'Alpha en se pencha sur le ventre rebondi de son mari.

Yahiko et Itachi sourirent en sentant leur bébé taper et souhaiter la bienvenue, à sa manière.

Ce spectacle attendrit les âmes-sœurs.

Sasuke et Naruto avaient longtemps hésiter à en avoir un deuxième avant de se résigner. Pour en avoir parler avec Orochimaru, ce dernier ne leur avait pas promis une grossesse sans risque mais rien ne garantissait qu'ils revivraient la même chose. Cette fois, les conditions étaient complètement différentes, de plus, Naruto, depuis son réveil du coma, était un autre homme. Plus confiant, plus serein et sûr de lui ainsi que des sentiments pour Sasuke. Malgré tout, la peur de revivre la même chose et peut-être cette fois perdre la vie ainsi que le risque que le prochain enfant soit un Oméga, constituait des raisons suffisantes pour renoncer.

\- Papa ! Je serais sage. Promis ! Je peux revenir ?

La voix de Boruto s'éleva par la fenêtre de la maison. Sasuke se porta volontaire pour aller chercher leur fils qui était puni depuis plus plusieurs minutes. Ce petit garnement lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, principalement à lui, pas à Naruto. Souvent, l'Alpha se disait que son fils ressentait inconsciemment son abandon lors de sa naissance et qu'il cherchait à tester son amour paternel. Sasuke s'était promis de lui prouver jusqu'à que le temps ait raison de lui.

Naruto suivi son mari du regard, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger. Quand il revint avec leur fils dans les bras, il réclama un bisou avant que Boruto parte jouer avec sa cousine. Sasuke se permit de le mettre en garde avant et de lui chuchoter son amour à l'oreille.

L'Alpha se mit dans son dos et l'enlaça par-derrière. Itachi se trouvait dans la même position avec Yahiko. Ils regardaient tous dans la direction de leurs enfants.

\- Tu es un bon père, Sasuke. Tu le seras toujours, chuchota Naruto comme un secret que tout le monde entendit.

\- Parce que je prends exemple sur toi, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Yahiko et Itachi restèrent silencieux, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins l'un sur l'autre. Ils se le prouvaient mutuellement tous les jours.

 _Le monde est plein de pères fabuleux. Je vais vous dire comment les reconnaître. Ce sont ceux qui vous manquent tellement que tout s'écroule autour de vous lorsqu'ils ne sont plus là. Ce sont ceux qui nous aiment avant même que nous venions au monde. Ce sont ceux qui partent à notre recherche lorsqu'on ne retrouve plus le chemin de la maison. Oui, le monde est peuplé de père bienveillant. Et les meilleurs pères sont ceux qui aident la femme de leur vie à admettre qu'elle est une mère extraordinaire. –  
_ ** _Mary Alice Young_**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Voilà fini, si vous avez des idées pour le projet 52 sur cette histoire, je suis preneuse parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire, au départ je comptais mettre l'extra 7.5 pour projet 52 puis j'ai renoncé donc je n'ai plus rien. N'hésite pas à me donner des idées; un flash back ? un saut dans le temps ?  
_

 _J'en profite pour dire merci à tous les guest qui écriront sur cet épilogue !_

 _J'en profite également pour vous dire qu'un autre Omegaverse s'est frayé un chemin dans ma tête, pas forcement un M-preg mais je suis en train de faire le plan ( ça veut dire pas publication avant lgtps ! ), je ne sais juste pas si je fais un SasuNaru ou un NaruSasu.  
J'ai aussi un OS ItaNaruSasu que je suis en train d'écrire, il sera terminé à la fin de la semaine ! ( trop d'imagination, ça déborde, c'est horrible x) je crois que je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter d'écrire pour vous.  
Je sais que j'avais dit que je m'arrêtais pour cet univers mais je pense que ça sera juste une petite pause pour souffler un peu et revenir à ma zone de confort ( enfin c'est vite avec L' AMOUR DE MA HAINE qui me bouffe un peu )  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo:** Sasuke la méritait xD_

 _ **Petite réponse à Steva:** Mdr effectivement pas pour cette histoire les menaces de mort mais pour la prochaine, c'est sûr ! Mais Itachi sera dans d'autre de mes fictions, ne tkt pas, tu le retrouvera !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Thea R:** ah non là pas de 1ère xD Force car il lui avait interdit et surtout avec l'histoire de ses parents. Même si je devais refaire des M-Preg, je ne donnerais jamais d'autre prénom que les personnage déjà existant. Désolée, il s'agit d'un choix perso, je n'aime pas lire des histoires de Naruto avec des personnages qui n'existent pas. Il faut bien une fin un jour =s mais j'ai d'autres histoires tu le sais =D_

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowkiss38:** Mais tu sais que j'ai d'autres histoires, ce n'est pas vraiment terminé ^^ Ah oui ? plus virulente. A quel point ? je ne regarde pas boruto mais je suis tombé dessus à la tv une fois et j'étais sur les épisodes où Sasuke et Boruto se côtoyaient et je comprends ce que tu veux dire. D'ailleurs on voit ici que j'ai mis plus de connexion entre eux._

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo:** Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. ça lui a remit les idées en place les gifles ou pas d'ailleurs xD C'est vrai que j'essaye de varier les enfants, c'est mieux. Menma aurait dû apparaître dans cette histoire mais au moment d'écrire le chapitre, je trouvais que Boruto allait mieux à cause de la situation de Naruto et donc j'ai modifié le nom dans KIZUNA que je n'avais pas encore publié._

 _ **Petite réponse à Luciole:** Super merci d'avoir mis un pseudo, je préfère, ça fait moins détaché ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que ma plume te plaise, c'est toujours une victoire pour moi de voir que j'arrive à faire aimer des univers à des lectrices/eurs qui d'habitude n'accroche pas._

 _ **Petite réponse à Crapule:** Mdr tkt j'avais compris, j'aurais dit "sans 2 pères" mais bon je le dis pas trop fort car ma citation de fin, ça parle de mère et non que de père._

 _ **Petite réponse à Kenzafan:** ne tkt pas, je n'avais pas prévu de deathfic pour cette histoire ;)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan:** Avec plaisir !_


End file.
